Golden Sun: The Silver Eclipse
by Mike AZ 2
Summary: Takes place right after Dark Dawn. Contains spoilers, and a few theories as to what may happen in Golden Sun 4. Just to let you know, there may also be spoilers from Dark Dawn and the first two games. Rated T
1. Looming Chaos

Golden Sun: The Silver Eclipse.

Mike AZ 2 here, since I haven't been able to do much updating on the existing fics listed on my profile due to errors, I decided to start a Golden Sun fic. I don't know if there are already others like this, but I will try to make it as original as possible..

This one will feature some theories as to what may happen in Dark Dawn's sequel, and a few OCs.

The following characters from all three Golden Sun games: Isaac, Garet, Jenna, Felix, Sheba, Piers, Matthew, Karis, Tyrell, Mia, Amiti, Sveta, Himi, Eoleo, Rief, Nowell, Blados, Chalis, Arcanus a.k.a. Alex, and Kraden will be included.

Forgive me if there is some OOCness in this fic. I don't know that much about the heroes from the previous two Golden Sun games.

As for pairings, I think I'll try Matthew/Sveta, Karis/Amiti and Tyrell/Himi

Disclaimer: Golden Sun was developed by Camelot.

* * *

><p>Prologue: Looming Chaos<p>

A month has passed since the Grave Eclipse, which was thwarted by Matthew, Karis, Tyrell and their friends. The trio were successful at retrieving the Roc Feather, but by the time they got back to the Lookout Cabin on Goma Plateau, a large Psynergy Vortex had appeared nearby.

" You've got to be kidding!" gasped the red haired Fire Adept, Tyrell.

" What if it's the Mourning Moon?"said Karis, a young woman with green hair.

Matthew, who had blond hair, paled a bit.

" What's your take on it, oh fearless leader?" joked Tyrell.

Matthew face-palmed, he had no idea what to do.

Karis sighed impatiently" We shouldn't stay here for long, let's hurry and get the feather to Issac!"

The three rushed off the bridge, away from the pulsing vortex.

" You think Isaac and my dad are okay?" cried Tyrell.

Matthew shot a look at Tyrell as they reached the door to their Lookout Cabin.

Karis knocked calmly on the door.

" Hm? Who's there?" said a familiar voice.

The door opened, and standing in the doorway was Isaac.

Matthew reached into his item bag, took out the Roc Feather, and gave it to Isaac" Sorry it took so long, dad."

" As long as you're okay, did something happen out there? The sky was abnormally dark a few days ago" said Isaac.

" Let's get inside and talk about this. Oh, and where's Garet?" spoke Karis.

" He went to get some supplies at Patcher's Place hours ago" replied the Veteran adept.

Tyrell was shocked" There's a gigantic vortex outside! Sheesh, and dad calls ME reckless!"

Isaac sighed as he looked at the sky" That thing, that Psynergy Vortex you saw, is the Mourning Moon."

" Tyrell! Is that you?" shouted a voice, as a red-haired man with a mustache approached.

" Yes, dad, we got the feather so that we can fix the Soarwing" said the younger Mars Adept.

" Good, I hope you learned your lesson, Tyrell" nodded Garet.

Isaac interjected" We must get inside now and prepare to protect Weyard, after a visit to Sol Sanctum. Matthew, Karis, I want you to tell me what's happened while we fix the Soarwing."

Garet groaned" Who died and made YOU boss?"

" Let's just hurry up and get the Soarwing ready. The sooner I can get to Sol Sanctum, the sooner I may find clues on how to deal with the Psynergy Vortexes and the Mourning Moon" sighed Isaac.

Matthew nodded.

* * *

><p>West of the continent of Angara, in a isolated cabin, a young Wind Adept with light brown hair was living with his father.<p>

The young man was training alongside a Earth Adept with fair hair.

The pair had been training for hours, until the boy's father called" That will be enough training for the day."

" Comng, father. When will we see each other again, Sonja?" said the Adept.

The girl nodded" Tomorrow, I promised mom that I'd be home by sundown, Josh. The Eclipse that we saw over Angara frightened her, and we haven't heard from your cousin, Matthew."

Josh sighed" Did you have to bring that up? He was always kind of boring. He almost never says a word!"

Josh's father, a man with brown hair approached" I'm not going to tell you, again, it's almost sunset."

" Okay, dad" said Josh.

Father and Son went into the house.

" You're too easy on them, Felix" commented a woman with blond hair.

" No more then Isaac is with Matthew, Sheiba" said Felix.

Sheiba smiled" Hey, how is your brother-in-law?"

Felix smiled back" He's just as persistant as I am."

That night after dinner, Josh could not help but have a bad feeling about what was going to happen to Weyard in the near future.

Matthew had stopped the Grave Eclipse and defeated Blados and Chalis, but another adventure was soon to begin.

* * *

><p>Not a bad prologue, if I say so myself. My apologies if this was short, the next chapter should be longer.<p>

To clear things up, I would assume that Shieba married Garet or Felix, I don't know who since it's never revealed who Tyrell's mother was. Oh, and Alex/Arcanus is just one of the primary antagonists for this fic, Blados and Chalis will also be in it, since they didn't die in Dark Dawn.

Plus, I think Blados and Chalis may play a part in the fourth Golden Sun installment.

The two OCs will play a major part, and the next chapter will focus on them. Also, I can only imagine what might happen if Amiti finds out that Alex is his father. It's sounds kind of like a Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader thing.

Please feel free to review.


	2. Shadowy Tides

Well, here's another chapter. Like I said in the summary, this fic will contain a few theories. But these theories might be totally different from what Golden Sun 4's storyline might be about, oh well. This chapter focuses mainly on the two OCs introduced last chapter.

In case anyone is confused, I changed the fic's story title at Culebra Del Sol's request for a different title. For reference, thoughts will be '...', and spoken words are "...".

Remember, Golden Sun was created by Nintendo/Camelot.

* * *

><p>Chapter I: Shadowy Tides<p>

That night, the young Wind Adept, Josh, was having a strange dream.

He was on the plains of Angara, where there was disaster in the four regions of the continent, and in the western kingdoms of Weyard itself.

The sky had grown somewhat grayish, and a swarm of monsters was attacking.

' What in the name of Weyard is this? I never had a dream like this before' thought Josh.

A voice spoke " Watch carefully, my powers are a little off."

' Is that a girl?' Wondered the Wind Adept, calling out" Hey! Who are you?"

" Forgive me, I have almost no control over this gift of mine" said the female voice.

As he heard, Dream Josh rushed to the center of Angara.

Among the many faces, he could see Matthew, Isaac, Sonja and other people as they seemed to disappear.

While above, the sun was beginning to eclipse, but it seemed to be different then the eclipse which previously engulfed Angara.

" Oh, no!" gasped the adept.

" Relax, it has not come to pass. It is merely a warning, you've had nightmares like this before I presume" said the unknown voice.

Josh gulped, just as a monster lunged at the Adept.

With a Tornado spell, Josh defeated the monster, but more surrounded.

" You are about to wake up, forgive me" said the voice.

" Who are you?" panicked Josh.

The voice replied" I cannot idle now, for I am contacting Felix, Isaac and Matthew, telepathically at the same time. My power drains some of my strength, but Tuaperang seems to be at the crux of what you've seen. Beware the one who calls himself Arcanus."

* * *

><p>Just then, the young adept shot up in bed in a sweat after crying.<p>

" Son, are you okay?" said a voice, as his father entered the room.

" Yeah, just had kind of a scary dream. It was so bizzare, the sky was a strange color" gasped Josh.

Felix raised an eyebrow" Is that so? Strangely enough, I too had that dream. It was too real to be a mere nightmare."

The younger adept continued" Matthew, Isaac, you and Sonja were there, but something aweful was in my dream. Also, I could hear the warnings of a stranger."

" What else have you learned?" whispered Felix.

" I don't know, but as wierd as this may sound, a strange eclipse was beginning to form" gasped Josh.

Felix sighed" Let's talk more about this in the morning, when Sheba is awake and Sonja is here. I wish you a dreamless sleep."

" Good night, father" said Josh.

* * *

><p>The next day, Felix and his family met after breakfast at the table.<p>

" What a terrible nightmare, Josh" frowned Sonja, who was informed of last night's events.

" It's been getting more real since last night, I fear for my uncle and my cousin" said Josh.

Sheba sighed as she read her son's mind" What is Weyard coming to? I wonder if the Wise One knows of this."

Felix shook his head" No one knows for sure, but I've read about some ancient mysteries. What more can I say?"

Sonja spoke up" Should we contact Isaac?"

" My brother-in-law has been busy lately, I must take matters into my own hands" said Felix.

" What are we going to do?" inquired Josh.

" I have no idea" replied the older man.

Sheba stood up" I wish the eclipse that our son dreamed about it were nonexistent, but what's your plan, Felix?"

Her husband replied" We must warn the others at Kalay. I don't know how to stop whatever our nightmare foretold because we don't know the eventual cause."

Sheba sighed" Someone should tell Isaac and Garet as well."

" They are occupied with the so-called Mourning Moon issue, I must do this myself" said Felix.

" May Josh and I come with you?" inquired Sonja.

The older Earth Adept replied" All right, I suppose it's time to put your training to practical use. Take the bridge to West Angara, Sheba and I will meet you there after we send a carrier pigeon to Piers."

" He's been busy lately as well, and I hear he's supposedly picked up a girlfriend" said Sheba.

Josh interjected" You want just me and Sonja to go?"

Felix smiled" Not to worry, you two can handle yourselves. Try to make your way to Carver's Camp, I will join you there eventually."

" That's what you think" said a voice.

" Who's there?" gasped Sonja.

A blue haired man wearing a mask entered the room.

Sheba cast a bit of her Mind-Reading Psynergy, and gasped" It can't be!"

Felix drew his sword" Who are you?"

" It's been a long time, Felix" said the blue haired man.

" Who-? Wait a minute, you can't be... Alex?" whispered Felix, surprised.

The blue haired man smirked" Glad you remembered, I might as well tell you my alias: Arcanus."

" How did you survive that mountain? I thought the Wise One killed you" said Felix.

" Not quite Felix, now I've come for one thing" said Alex.

" What do you want?" said Sheba.

Alex smirked" Oh, don't get me wrong. The schemers are Blados, Chalis and Emperor Darkheart of the millitarist Tuaparang Empire. Not that I don't have an agenda of my own."

Sheba tensed as she once more read the man's mind" How can we trust you? You've been known to betray people."

" Sorry, but that is all I will tell you. I picked up a trinkit from Tuapereng!"

With that, Alex pulled out a dark crystal from his pocket.

Felix sighed" What are you trying to do?"

Alex then dissolved, revealing a powerful shade.

" What aboninition is this?" said Felix.

" Forgive me, this is merely a phantom. I intend to cleanse this repulsive world" said the real Alex, telepathically.

The shadow charged at Felix, who quickly blocked.

Sheba instructed Sonja and Josh" Get out of here!"

" But mom!" cried Josh.

Sheba shook her head" We'll all die if we are not careful. Alex is a very dangerous Mercury Adept! No one knows what he might be planning. In fact, we didn't know he was alive till now."

" He's right, Josh" chimed Sonja, who watched Felix duel Arcanus's phantom.

Reluctantly, Josh followed his friend out of the house, while Sheba and Felix faced Alex's shadow themselves. The two ran as fast as they could.

* * *

><p>No sooner then when the two finished running, they stopped to catch their breath.<p>

" Now what, Sonja?" gasped Josh.

The Venus Adept replied" Felix should be okay, he and Sheba are two of the Warriors of Vale. We shouldn't fall prey to Arcanus's tricks."

" You're right, my parents are both are skilled adepts. Should we look for Matthew, now?" said Josh.

Sonja sighed" Let's just go to Kalay."

As the pair trudged on to the island's east shore, they saw an ancient boat approaching.

" This aura I'm sensing. Could it be Piers?" wondered Sonja.

The boat docked, and two people walked down the ramp. One of them was a young woman with blue hair.

" Looks like we're a little late, Piers" said the young woman.

" Seems that way, but try to have more faith in Felix, eh?" said the older man.

Josh approached" Who are you?"

The man replied" I am Piers, captain of my own ship."

" And I'm Nowell, sister of Rief, and daughter of Mia" said the woman.

Josh gasped" Piers? As in one of the legendary warriors?"

Piers smiled" Yep, I thought something might be amiss when I saw that shadow approaching your father's retreat. How's Felix by the way?"

Sonja paled" He and Sheba were attacked by a strange phantom, the culprit has blue hair like most other Murcurey Adepts."

" Alex? I thought he died thirty years ago, which is what my mom told me" said Nowell.

Josh sighed" I hate leaving my dad behind, but could you give us a lift to Kalay?"

Piers nodded" You don't need to ask. But we should wait here for Felix and Sheba."

" Okay" said Sonja.

Just then, Sheba caught up, looking battered.

" Mom? What happened? Where's dad?" asked Josh.

Sheba sighed" In the midst of that skirmish back there, Felix somehow vanished, taking Arcanus's shadow with him. If Alex is indeed back and up to something, we must stop him."

" You mean he was kidnapped?" gasped Piers.

" It's been a long time, Piers. But no, I wouldn't worry like that, I'm sure Felix is okay" said Sheba.

" How can you be so sure?" asked Sonja, fearfully.

The older Wind Adept replied" Call it intuition. Now we must head to Kalay and report this to Ivan, Jenna and Mia. I sense that Tuapereng will escalate their attacks."

Piers nodded" Come aboard, then. Alex shall pay for his deception."

Josh smiled" Then let's go save my father!"

" It's not going to be easy. I'm sure Isaac can help us if we're not too busy, Matthew is no slouch either. Your cousin's family can help" said Sheba.

The group boarded Pier's ship and sailed away from the island.

Josh sighed" This is our first time on an adventure, huh Sonja?"

The female adept grinned" You bet!"

Josh sighed as he looked towards the horizon' Dad, Uncle Isaac, Matthew, please be all right'.

As if reading her freind's mind, Sonja spoke" I know how you must feel, but can't give our enemies the benefit of doubt."

" She's right, I don't know the details, but we may even have to face the Tuaparang Empire" said Sheba, with a worried look on her face.

" Yes, but not alone. We must gather allies from Angara and the eastern nations" said Piers.

" What about that eclipse I saw in my dream?" frowned Josh.

Piers called out" Hey, don't go worrying about it now. We may not be able to handle both Alex and Tuaparang by ourselves, but I can guarantee that Felix will live."

Sonja smiled" Well, let's get some rest, Josh."

The Wind Adept nodded" Sure, but I'm still worried."

* * *

><p>This chapter is now offically finished. I know I made Alex seem like he's the antagonist for this fic, but somehow I doubt that he will be all bad in the next Golden Sun game.<p>

Before anyone goes flaming me, Felix is still part of the fic. I may have made up the Emperor of Tuaparang's name, but I don't know much about it. But he will definately be an antagonist, though I don't know whether or not Golden Sun 4 will be the final installment.

The next chapter will center on Isaac, Matthew, Tyrell, Karis and Garet. I won't say much more here, but some of the theories here might be false. But then again, theories are just that: A thought that hasn't been proven.

So far I have three OCs (sort of), I hope none of the characters were OOC. The only Golden Sun game I played is Dark Dawn, I only have a general image as to what the first two Golden Sun games and it's cast were like.

Please feel free to review.


	3. Secrets of Alchemy

Good evening, another chapter coming right up. Sorry if anyone is too OOC. The Emoticons and the brief discription of Matthew in Dark Dawn's dictionary don't say much about his personality.

* * *

><p>Chapter II: Secrets of Alchemy<p>

Back at Goma Plateau, in the lookout cabin, Matthew, Tyrell and Karis finished telling Isaac and Garet what transpired in their quest.

" I cannot believe what I'm hearing. Is Alex truly alive?" said Isaac.

Karis explained" As far as we know. After we encountered Alex for the third time at the Apollo Sanctum, he started helping us. He never said why, it's just what Matthew, Tyrell and I found out."

Garet shrugged from where he, Tyrell and Matthew were working on the Soarwing" I don't know about this, Isaac, we might as well have tried to make a new Soarwing."

Matthew sweatdropped as he gently hammered part of the still partially broken device together.

Isaac interjected" We don't have time to do that. If we don't get off this plateau soon, it could be bad. How's it coming?"

" This Soarwing is too complicated for my taste, I'd rather give it a spin again" grumbled Tyrell.

" Who asked you, hothead? Besides, it's that kind of thinking that sent us on that long quest because you didn't have the guts to at least ask Karis to teach you how to use it properly" smirked Matthew.

Karis glimpsed out the window for a bit, then paled at what she saw" Whoa! Everyone, look, the vortex is expanding!"

The group glanced out the window.

"!" griped Matthew.

" Easy now, son. We're not going to stand idle, though it's getting quite dangerous" said Isaac.

" What now, Isaac? That monster of a Psynergy Vortex is big enough to swallow us whole" said Garet.

" You're such a pessimist" chuckkled Isaac.

Tyrell and Matthew finished putting together the Soarwing, synthesizing the Roc Feather into it.

" Will the Soarwing still work, dad?" asked Matthew.

Isaac sighed" Let's head outside, preferably a good distance from the Mourning Moon. No need to fear it if you follow my instructions."

The group took the newly repaired Soarwing, and rushed past the bridge.

At the cliff above the two pathways leading to the plains below and the Tanglewood respectively, Matthew paled as he saw the large vortex hovering near their location.

" Isaac, what should we do?" said Karis.

Isaac calmly replied" We're going to escape the Goma Plateau, the way things stand, only three of us can safely use the Soarwing at a time."

Karis replied" I think it's only tested for one. The use of the Soarwing requires a certain amount of Psynergy, the more you use it, the more altitude you lose."

Isaac nodded" Our first priority then should be Sol Sanctum. Matthew, you told me that you acquired Grip Psynergy on your quest, am I correct?"

" Yes, dad" nodded Matthew.

" The Soarwing is not exactly built for two people, but I am going to put it on. Matthew, you must hold on tight to the Soarwing while we take off with your Grip Psynergy, though our reserves will dry up a bit" said Isaac.

Isaac equipped the newly fixed Soarwing" I'm going to take off now. Matthew, you're with me."

Karis interjected" What about the rest of us?"

Isaac gave her a reassuring smile" It's okay."

Karis shrugged" All five of us will need to ustilize our psynergy then."

Matthew and the others then directed their Psynergy on the Soarwing, Isaac called" Off we go."

The group magically took off into the air, flying the soarwing towards Aleph.

" Dad, can our Psynergy-powered Soarwing take this much baggage?" spoke Matthew.

Karis interjected" Just concentrate."

The group soon came to the erupting Mont Aleph.

" Don't tell me we gotta enter that!" said Karis.

They soon landed near an old ruin on a ledge of the mountain.

" That wore us out" gasped Tyrell.

Matthew pulled out some potions from his bag" I have some Psynergy restorative potions that haven't gone bad yet."

After using some items, Isaac spoke to the rest of the team" Let's hurry on into Sol Sanctum. Matthew, I will lead this time."

As the group went in, they were greeted by the sight of the old building collapsed in some areas.

Isaac sighed" We'll definitely have to maintain caution."

Matthew nodded.

Tyrell interjected" What kind of place is this?"

" It used to house the keys to the elemental lighthouses. As for the Wise One, he might be able to provide some insight on how to protect Weyard" said Isaac.

As they trudged on through the ruins of Sol Sanctum, they came to where part of the building collapsed.

" Now what?" said Garet.

Matthew face-palmed.

Just then, the group was teleported into the innermost chamber by magic, and a rock-shaped figure appeared" It has been some time, Isaac."

" That's the Wise One?" gasped Tyrell.

The ancient being spoke" I have witnessed all that has transpired these past moons. The Grave Eclipse was one of the ancient Alchemists of Weyward's terrible sins. But now, you all have a much greater task, though the Apollo Lens banished it."

Isaac nodded" I have been studying the after-effects of the Golden Sun, but now Angara has been facing an unusual phenomenon known as Psynergy Vortexes, which are tied to the deadly Mourning Moon. We need your guidance."

The Wise One was silent for a moment, then replied" Your assumptions are indeed correct for the most part. Your past endeavours, and those of your descendants, unveiled many of the secrets of Alchemy."

" Whoa, wait a minute! If you knew all that, how come you didn't intervene when the Eclipse was about to be activated?" gasped Tyrell.

" Mind your manners, Tyrell" chided Garet.

The Wise One interjected" I am not offended. It was an apt response. I still live even though Mount Aleph was nearly destroyed. As for the Vortexes you speak of, they are the result of nagetive, high amounts of concentrated Alchemy and Psynergy. I was not pleased however that the Grave Eclipse was unleashed in the first place."

" How can we deal with it? There was a massive vortex at Goma Plateau" inquired Karis.

The ancient being replied" It is a mere trifle compared to what the High Empyror of Tuaparang is seeking. The Mourning Moon must indeed be dealt with, but it requires a device as powerful at the Apollo Lens itself."

" Where can we find such a device?" asked Isaac.

" The sources of the Vortexes were unleashed along with Alchemy. The monster you defeated at the Abandoned Mines deep within the Tanglewood was one of them. Your efforts to stop the Mourning Moon have already begun, but this new threat I'm about to speak of is the Silver Eclipse" said the Wise One.

" The Silver Eclipse? What the heck is that?" gasped Tyrell.

The Wise One replied" It is a dire Alchemy abomination more powerful then the Grave Eclipse. I sense that Tuaparang seeks it now that the Apollo Lens is out of commission. The High Empyror is among those responsible, as are his four co conspirators: Blados, Chalis, Torang Vong, and Arcanus, who I'm sure you know is Alex."

" Who's Torang Vong?" asked Matthew.

Another voice rang out" Sorry, for interrupting, but the one you heard of just now is the general of Tuaparang."

It was a blue haired man.

" Arcanus!" gasped Matthew.

Alex snorted" You didn't think I'd die so easily now, did you?"

Isaac drew his blade" Are you the one who's after the Wise One, Alex?"

The Murcury Adept replied" Oh, yes, Isaac. I have an old score to settle with the Warriors of Vale as well. I have already ensnared Felix."

Matthew drew his sword" What do you even want?"

Alex replied" Well, for starters, I hijacked a Tuaparang Zeppelin to get here. And guess what? Blados and Chalis still live."

Karis sighed" You're so unpredictable."

The Wise One interjected" I sense that this man does indeed have troubles and ambitions of his own. Alex, I knew not whether you survived your little rock slide. I will now allow the use of the Silver Eclipse."

" Oh, please, that old thing? I was merely curious about what may happen if all of Weywards Alchemy machines were activated" smirked the Water Adept.

" Foolish Murcury Adept, risking an apocalypse out of sheer curiosity is madness" said the Wise One.

Alex drew his sword" So now I crush the Warriors of Vale and the protector of Weyard itself."

" You are free to try" said the Wise One.

Alex smiled" Don't think I won't."

Matthew pulled out his Sun Blade" I won't let you or Tuaparang get away with this, Arcanus!"

" You don't think so, Matthew? I happen to know that Angara is on the verge of invasion by Tuaparang, now that Morgal and Kochao have weakened. Even the Warriors of Vale will be hard pressed to stop what is soon to happen" said Alex.

The Wise One angrily shot a paralyzing ray at Alex, who dodged.

Just then, several black clad Tuaparang soldiers appeared" There they are, the traitor Arcanus is with them!"

Alex smirked" Good luck getting out of this one."

" Oh no you don't!" shouted Garet, throwing a fireball.

Alex blocked it with a water barrier" I am not done yet. What I say is not entirely correct, the regions west of here contain the Athena Sanctum, which contains the Lunar Ray, which has the power to blot out the vortexes. It will be a hard, long battle. With many surprises."

Tua soldiers entered the room" Arcanus, you double crosser. you're under arrest."

Alex launched a wave of water at the Tua Soldiers before tossing a potent spell at the Wise One.

Isaac took the blow, which knocked him cold.

" Dad!" cried Matthew.

Garet thawed out his friend, then said" We should book, now."

Karis and Tyrell wiped out several Tua soldiers, while the rest of them were defeated by Alex.

Isaac groaned" You seem to have gained some strength, Alex."

The Murcury Adept replied" Yes, and that was but a taste of my power. But did you really think that my talents are soely limited to my own element? We shall meet again."

With that, Alex teleported away.

The Wise One addressed Isaac" You know what must be done. You must defend Weyard and put an end to the High Empyror's ambition."

" What about the Silver Eclipse? That sounded scary" said Tyrell.

The ancient being replied" I place my faith in you all. The Silver Eclipse is a dire threat, and must be prevented."

Isaac turned to the rest of his team" He's right, I have heard a bit about it from a message in my sleep. It seemed that someone was trying to warn us."

Tyrell shrugged" So now what?"

" We must leave Sol Sanctum, gather help from Morgal, Ayuthay, Nihan, Tonfa and Kalay. A world-wide war between all of Weyard could very well threaten it, but we must stop subdue Tuaparang and halt the Mourning Moon and the Silver Eclipse" said Isaac.

" Good luck" said the Wise One, teleporting Matthew and his friends away.

* * *

><p>I had to end with a cliffhanger, it was getting late. I hope I'm not being too confusing with the plotline of this fic. Some of it is theories, some may just be original ideas. As for the OC I implied: Torang, I will explain more in a few chapters.<p>

I can't really see Camelot pulling a Final Fantsasy VI with this fic, but I might as well be pulling a Fire Emblem. That game series had many PCs in each installment, or at least the ones that are released in the USA.

Well, good night, and please feel free to review.


	4. Dawn of a New Adventure

Hey, another chapter coming right up. For reference, spoken word will be "..." and thoughts will be represented by '...'.

Disclaimer: Need I repeat that Camelot/Nintendo created the Golden Sun series? I don't mean to sound mean, but I thought I'd put a reminder here and there.

* * *

><p>Chapter III: Dawn of a New Adventure<p>

Matthew, Isaac, Garet, Karis and Tyrell had left Sol Sanctum and the ruins of Mt. Aleph, and headed for the plains below Goma Plateau.

" Things are so dire and serious, huh?" grumbled Tyrell.

" That's what I thought. Father, do you have an idea about what to do?" inquired Matthew.

Isaac nodded" We will stop at Patcher's place to pick up supplies, and determine our next destination."

Karis sighed" It's been too long since I've last seen my father."

Isaac stopped for a moment" We should decide who will lead this time."

" Who will it be this time?" said Garet.

" Matthew will certainly continue as an acting leader. But if a large group is necessary, I will help take charge" replied Isaac.

* * *

><p>Not far off, the brown haired Venus Adept, Felix had finally shook off Alex's phantom and was walking along the plains in thought' That Mercury traitor, Alex will have to do better if he thinks he can off me. I hope Sheba, Sonja and Josh are okay.'<p>

As he walked onward he saw a group of people walking westward and did a double take when he recognized two of them' Huh? It's Issac and Garet! That blond boy must be Matthew, I haven't seen him very often'.

Felix calmly followed Isaac's group to the nearby settlement.

There, the brown haired Venus adept walked on until he ran into a little girl.

" Hey Mister! Are you one of the Warriors of Vale?" squeaked the girl.

" Indeed, but how did you know?" inquired Felix, amused at being called 'mister', despite his still youthful appearence.

The little girl replied" I have a Sun Saga book series, and you guys are all so cool!"

" Well, I must hurry on, have you seen Isaac? I know not who your parents are, but I need not ask an adult" said Felix.

The girl nodded" Yep, he headed for the store with four other people."

Felix nodded and walked on towards the general store.

* * *

><p>In Patcher's store, Isaac spoke with the proprietor" Pardon me."<p>

" Oh, hey Isaac! How's it going?" smiled Patcher.

" I am on an emergency trip, so I came to pick some supplies" said Isaac.

Patcher nodded" Sure, what do you need?"

The veteran adept picked out some medicinal herbs and stocked on weapons and armor for himself and Garet. Matthew still had the Sun Blade from his previous mission at the Apollo Sanctum. Karis and Tyrell came with their own weapons and armor from their trip.

Tyrell fidgeted, still nervous at being around Patcher.

" Still thinking about last time?" asked Matthew.

Tyrell nodded" Yeah, kinda. Seriously, Patcher never forgets."

Karis replied" Well, that was your fault, Tyrell. But like I said, he might see you in a new light if we keep calm like Matthew suggested before."

Just then, the door opened and a familiar brown haired man walked in.

The man spoke" Hey there."

Isaac turned to address the newcomer" Felix, Long time no see."

" Same to you, but it isn't a social call" shrugged Felix.

Matthew smiled at his uncle" hi."

Felix addressed Matthew" Hey, Matthew. How are you?"

" Great, what about you?" said Matthew.

Felix replied" I would've preferred to see you and Isaac again under better circumstances, but it can't be helped."

Patcher greeted the newcomer" Oh, hey there. Felix, right? Heard you were dead thirty three years ago, but it became apparent that you survived, huh?"

" Well, I survived, but this isn't a social call" said Felix.

Isaac paid Patcher for the goods and said" I might not come back here for a while."

" Good luck, everyone" said Patcher.

Isaac and the other Adepts headed out to the field, where they discussed their next step.

Felix addressed the team" Alex ambushed me with some foul magic, probably his Golden Sun power. I don't know what he's doing, but I am hunting him down."

Isaac replied" It wouldn't be wise to act so hastily, the more immediate threats are Tuaparang and the Mourning Moon. The Wise One gave us clues, and apparently there is a Athena Sanctum somewhere in the western lands of Weyard."

" Hey, look!" shouted Tyrell.

The group turned to see the large Psynergy Vortex expand to a bigger proportion, Felix sighed" Psynergy Vortexes, huh? Now I'm all worried."

" The Mourning Moon will get bigger until it starts wrecking havoc on Angara" said Isaac.

Felix face-palmed.

Karis sighed" Looks like the Apollo Sanctum will be destroyed. What will we do now, Isaac?"

Isaac replied" We must gather the rest of the old team. Garet, you and Felix should head on to Kalay to recruit Ivan, Jenna and Mia. Matthew, Karis, Tyrell and I will treat with Morgal and Ayuthay to beseech their aid against Tuaparang."

" If what Arcanus... no, Alex, says is true, then Matthew and I will see see Blados and Chalis again" said Karis, grimly.

Tyrell's eyes widened" You mean those two jokers? They were no match for us!"

" Don't forget what we learned. Blados and Chalis are Dark Adepts. The Chaos Chimera, which they sicked on us, was very powerful" said Matthew.

" Dark Psynergy... Isaac, Felix and I never saw anything like that on our adventure. But I suppose this is no time for doubt" remarked Garet.

Isaac interjected" We'd better get on the move if we are to withstand the High Emyror of Tuaparang's forces. The closest point to Morgal is Bibilen, the Border Town."

" Well let's get to it" said Garet.

* * *

><p>As Felix and Garet went to catch a ship to Kalay, Issac, Matthew, Karis and Tyrell headed to the Goma Caves.<p>

There, they ran into Tua soldiers who had just dropped from a nearby Zeppelin. Leading them was a swordsman with dark clothes and green hair.

" Looks like I found you first" said the man.

Matthew was astonished" Blados!"

Blados smirked" Heh, glad you never forgot who I am. Chalis and I are out for vengeance for last time at the Apollo Lens!"

Tyrell sighed" You think you can beat us by yourself?"

Blados chuckled darkly" Oh, no, I have recently recovered."

" So you're one of the Dark Adepts that my son told me about" interjected Isaac.

Blados replied" So you heard of me, not that it matters. Tua Soldiers, attack!"

The Tua soldiers fired their weapons, which Matthew blocked by invoking Brick's power.

Isaac took out his own sword" These guys mean business. Don't let your guard down, Matthew."

Matthew, Tyrell and Karis fought off the Tua squad, while Isaac clashed blades with Blados.

As soon as the nearby Tua Soldiers were beaten, the three younger Adepts hurried to Isaac's aid.

Isaac expertly blocked Blados's sword techniques, the Dark Adept snarled" What are you? You fight like a demon!"

" FIREBALL!" cried Tyrell, shooting some Psynergy at the Dark Adept.

Blados jumped back" There will be more where that came from, fools. Tuaparang soldiers will soon attack Angara and Nihan."

With that, Blados used a smoke bomb to escape.

" Guy's a broken record" remarked Matthew.

" I'll say" said Karis.

Isaac instructed Matthew, Karis and Tyrell" They must be desparate to uncover one of the most deadliest secrets of Alchemy. We must head on to Bibilen and Morgal beyond it, and hopefully Garet and Felix can get more help as soon as they can while we alert Morgal, Ayuthay and Nihan!"

* * *

><p>While Isaac and his group headed for Bibilen, Garet and Felix were making their way to Kalay.<p>

" Hope Isaac knows what he's doing" grumbled Garet.

Felix shrugged" I can feel what happened over at the far side of West Angara. They must have encountered some Tua scouts or something."

Soon, the two spotted a ship sailing not far from the coast.

Felix recognized the old vessel and waved" Piers! Is that you?"

In response, the ship's captain turned his vessel and landed near the shore.

A blue haired man and three others disembarked" I thought I heard someone. Felix, is it you?"

Felix nodded.

Josh and Sonja greeted him" Are you okay?"

" Yeah, I didn't fall prey to Alex's trick" said the brown haired Adept.

Garet spoke" If you don't mind, Piers, we need a ride to Kalay."

" That's where we're going, too. Come aboard then" smiled Piers.

As they set sail, Sheba addressed Garet" How's Isaac?"

" Same as ever. It's been a long time, Sheba" said the Fire Adept.

Felix addressed his companions" I don't know what Alex is trying to do, but I intend to beat him to the punch."

" For an Earth Adept, you are as strong willed as ever, but I think the guy isn't really all that bad" smiled Piers.

Garet interjected" The sooner we get to Kalay, the better."

" You know, I think Alex might be trying to increase his power. I sensed multiple sides of him with my Mind-Reading Psynergy" frowned Sheba.

" I still can't believe he'd do all that. But on a lighter note, how's Jenna doing, Felix?" said Garet.

Felix shrugged" I haven't heard much from her. But she dosen't need me to constantly look over her shoulder."

Another adventure had begun, the threat of the mysterious Silver Eclipse hung heavy in the heroes' minds as they began their latest quest.

* * *

><p>Sorry if this chapter seems rushed, but I need to wrap it up here.<p>

This might not match Golden Sun 4 if it ever comes out, but I kinda needed a plotline to match the title of this fic.

I won't spoil anything, but Sveta will appear next chapter. I don't know if McCoy in Golden Sun 1 is the guy mentioned in Golden Sun: Dark Dawn, but I don't think he would be much of an antagonist either way.

Please feel free to review.

PS. There's something important below this that you may want to read. This has been copied from another author.

_**-FF is trying to enforce restrictions on yaoi, yuri, violence, etc. I'm not really a fan of that myself, but every author has there own interest.**_

_**-Stop this by signing the petition on DarkHeartInSky's profile page.**_

_**-Stop this by participating in the Black Out Day.**_


	5. Author's Note, important

Author's Note

I will eventually continue this fanfic: Golden Sun: The Silver Eclipse. But for now, there's an issue I need to address. It involves everyone on this website.

_**-FF is trying to enforce restrictions on yaoi, yuri, violence, etc. I'm not really a fan of that myself, but every author has there own interest.**_

_**-Stop this by signing the petition on DarkHeartInSky's profile page.**_

_**-Stop this by participating in the Black Out Day.**_

Since this is black-out day, I won't update any of my fics until tomorrow. Forgive me.


	6. Skirmish

Okay, here's another chapter in my Golden Sun fic: The Silver Eclipse. Creativity hasn't been my strong suit lately. Thanks Botan04 for adding this to favorites. And Kairin, thanks for the review. Sorry I can't thank you through PM because it only lets me reply to signed reviews. And sorry for the confusion.

And thanks, Seesea18 for the recent review. Sorry I was taking a long time with continuing this fic, I was occupied with some of the other stories on my profile, mostly with Kingdom Hearts Dissidia Duos, one of my Kingdom Hearts/Dissidia Final Fantasy crossovers. I will be introducing two more OCs in this chapter, three if you count the guard from the beginning of this chapter.

Reconsidering what pairings I will use. Hm. If anyone else thinks Matthew/Sveta is too weird, I'll do Karis/Matthew instead. That leaves Amiti, who I guess I'll try pairing with Himi or Sveta instead if that turns out to be the case. Please let me know what you think, there's still a lot of ground I need to cover with this fic before its done. Eoleo is probably in his thirties since he appears in The Lost Age as a toddler, so pairing him with any of the Dark Dawn girls would be kind of awkward. Either way, its still fairly early on into the story, pairings will be officially decided later.

If anyone is wondering about the message in my author's note and the chapter before that, the petition has probably passed and fanfiction has likely stopped trying to do away with mature stories and fics that have yaoi/yuri pairings.

Disclaimer: The Golden Sun series is developed and copyrighted by Nintendo.

* * *

><p>Chapter IV: Skirmish<p>

In the country of Morgal, on the north side of Angara, the citizens were beginning to recover from the Grave Eclipse. Volecheck, the king of Morgal, had sacrificed himself at the Apollo Sanctum to protect his sister from the potent light of the Sanctum and activate the Apollo Lens, stopping the Grave Eclipse in the process.

Sveta, the former king's sister, assumed the throne and busied herself with trying to form diplomatic ties with Yamata and Champa and making peace with Sana while defending her borders from Bilibin. Though the country was mostly at peace, the Tuaparang Empire was steadily preparing to invade Angara, unknown to even Bilibin.

In the castle of Belinsk, the Queen of Morgal was doing some paperwork while the majority of her country's soldiers were either training, defending the town from monsters or defending Morgal from invasion from Biliben. All seemed quiet until a morgal guard addressed her"Your majesty."

Sveta looked up"Hm? What is it, Ian?"

The beastman guard replied"Biliben soldiers have caught us off guard at the bridge connecting our kingdoms. We need reinforcements!"

Sveta groaned"Biliben could seriously not be still attempting to conquer us, even after the suffering caused by the Grave Eclipse... I cannot send anymore soldiers to the front lines, but mayhap I could send word to Ayuthay."

"If only Matthew and the gang were still around, they'd beat back Biliben in a heartbeat" shrugged the guard.

"We cannot waste time thinking on how our allies could help us. Send for some of our guard, I will personally lead the reinforcements while you send word to Prince Amiti of Ayuthay" instructed Sveta.

"But your majesty! That's too dangerous! Please assign a subordinate to the task" protested Ian.

Sveta closed her eyes momentarily"I'd have hoped to settle things peacefully, to make up for the grief my brother may have caused Biliben and Sana. But now, I fear I must follow him all too soon. Ian, I'm sorry, but I must bring an end to the skirmishes one way or another. Even if my entire family line will have perished. I cannot apologize enough for this."

Ian relented"As you wish, your majesty."

"Then assemble the royal guard, captain" instructed Sveta.

* * *

><p>Matthew and Isaac led their group through the cave to Biliben, cautiously keeping an eye out for monsters. Matthew and Tyrell used Psynergy here and there to get them through collapsed areas of the cave.<p>

"Matthew, Tyrell and I had to talk with Lord McCoy to convince him to let us through safely to this northern section of the cave. Honestly, I was afraid we'd be delayed on our return from Morgal" Karis addressed Isaac.

The older blond Venus Adept nodded"I understand this. Frankly, I was considering asking him for aid as well, since all of the continent of Angara now has a common enemy. Matthew, where did you last see Kraden? We could use his knowledge if we are to eventually go to this Athena Sanctum."

"Kraden said he was going back to Kaley" said Matthew.

"I see" mussed Isaac, calmly leading the way through the north part of the cave.

The four Adepts eventually came upon the landscape of Biliben, calmly heading towards the capital. Isaac addressed his companions"It won't be easy to persuade Lord McCoy to allow us passage into Morgal, so let me do the talking."

Matthew nodded as he silently continued to follow his father.

The group entered Biliben, only to find it torn in select parts of the city. Karis looked around the carnage"Looks like the place still hasn't recovered all that much from the Grave Eclipse."

"No kidding" murmured Tyrell.

A group of three guards accosted them"Halt! What business do you have?"

"Its me, Isaac. We're on our way to speak to your lord" replied the blond.

"Lord McCoy is indisposed. You will have to take up your business with his queen" said the guard who had spoken.

Tyrell scowled"Man! One trouble after another."

"I smell a rat. What's going on?" asked Karis.

"Is there a problem?" A young man with dark hair and eyes the same color as Lord McCoy's approached.

"Prince Kenneth, stay back" said the guard.

"Peace, there's no need. What can I do for you all?" asked the Biliben Prince.

Isaac addressed him"Its been a while, we needed to ask your father if we could pass through to Morgal. We would also like to inform you of a outside threat coming to Angara."

Kenneth raised an eyebrow"What threat? What would possibly be worse than the eclipse we had the other day?"

"Two different ones, actually. One being the Silver Eclipse, whatever that is, and the Tuaparang Kingdom is supposedly threatening to invade all of Angara. What do you mean Lord McCoy is indisposed?" asked Karis, face slightly pale.

"My father took ill just the day before, and why would Tua invade even now? Surely, they too are occupied with recovering from the eclipse, the monster attacks got so bad here in Biliben that we had to withdraw our forces from the Biliben/Morgal border" frowned Kenneth.

"I suspect the eclipse only affected Angara. It would've gotten much worse if not for my son" replied Isaac.

"Yet we were tricked into activating it in the first place" said Karis, grimly.

Kenneth pondered for a moment"This sounds confusing to my ears, I'll admit that. Come with me to the palace and we'll talk further. While I am at it, what are your names?"

"I'm Karis" said the Wind Adept.

"I'm Tyrell. Sup?" grinned the Fire Adept.

"My name is Isaac. And this is Matthew" said the elder Venus Adept, introducing his son.

Kenneth nodded, then signaled the guards to accompany him and the Adepts to the Biliben palace. Matthew quietly observed their surroundings as they entered the palace and headed for the throne room.

"The place hasn't changed since the last time I was here" mussed Isaac.

"My mother wished to have another castle built, but the woods the lumberjacks were sent to gather lumber from was... Well, not so ordinary. Biliben was cursed, but I hear it was you, Isaac who saved us. My father told me of the incident" said Kenneth.

Isaac nodded"Indeed. So how fares your mother?"

"She's faring quite well, but enough of that" Kenneth led them into the throne room, which was guarded by several more Biliben soldiers. Isaac could not help but take note of this arrangement as he pondered silently.

"Is something troubling you?" a woman next to the throne asked.

Kenneth addressed the woman"Mother, as you requested, I have allowed these people into Biliben."

"Excellent, son" smiled the queen.

"Its been a long time, your majesty. I hear your husband has taken ill" spoke Isaac.

The queen nodded"He has, unfortunately."

"Hey, you guys knew you were coming?" piped Tyrell, surprised.

The queen of Biliben replied"Mind yourself, and this is not solely my work. Someone graciously allowed me to gain control of Biliben recently, all I need do is send men into Kolima to procure the necessary material to build me a new, bigger castle. And my son will take my husband's place as king."

"Kolima was cursed the last time someone tried to cut down Tret. Why did you want us here, now?" explained Isaac.

"You expect me to believe that? I was so beginning to think my husband loves that tree more then me. As for you, I was thinking I could hire you out as mercenaries to my cause. Biliben's influence will surely increase all the more" said the queen.

Kenneth was shocked"Mother... You never told me."

"I wanted to surprise you, my dear son" smirked the queen.

Kenneth hesitated, he knew from his father's story that Adepts and Tret weren't to be trifled. But at the same time, he felt sympathy for his mother. Karis and Matthew glanced at each other, not knowing how to react to this news.

"Hook, line and sinker. Ha! The queen was so easy to manipulate" A familiar pink-haired woman came out of hiding from behind the throne.

Kenneth almost pulled out his lance, but restrained himself as he addressed the pinkette"Are you part of this?"

"You are all such fools" The woman snapped her fingers as she cast a spell on the guards.

"Chalis, what are you doing?" the queen turned to her.

"I can't say we're not surprised you and Blados survived Apollo Sanctum" quipped Tyrell.

Chalis smiled deviously and said to the guards"Now, my loyal puppets, arrest them!"

Kenneth drew his weapon and stabbed at a guard, only to be punched in the chest. Isaac summoned his Djinn to buff his companions while Matthew and Tyrell engaged the guards up front. One guard grabbed the queen, who let out a scream before being muffled.

"Dark Adepts... Not an ounce of decency in them" muttered Karis as she kept her allies going with heal spells while occasionally attacking the guards with Wind Psynergy. Tyrell threw a fireball every chance he got, staggering their opponents.

"Stop now, or she dies" threatened Chalis.

Just then, another young man with dark brown hair and green eyes burst into the throne room with a Growth spell, jabbing the guard holding the Queen of Biliben. Relieved, Isaac cast Quake, staggering Chalis and breaking the guards free from her control.

Karis addressed the mysterious young man"Thank you."

"Who the devil are you?" demanded Chalis, seeing the newcomer.

The man replied"They call me the Spy of Yamata, I am also its prince: Takeru."

"Yamata? That's just silly, such a tiny nation shouldn't mess with Tuaporang" growled Chalis, readying herself.

"Do you want another of your just desserts, Chalis?" said Karis.

"You got lucky this time, but soldiers had already been dispatched to Morgal. You just wait, Blados and I will have our sweet revenge, soon enough" growled Chalis, running out of the room.

"Should we give chase?" a guard addressed Kenneth.

The Biliben prince shook his head"Don't bother, but we should stop the soldiers attacking Morgal. The two countries cannot afford to fight each other after being weakened by the eclipse."

"I suspect they might've been Tuaparang agents" shrugged a guard.

"Is it true? Was I deceived?" asked the queen, shocked.

"It seems that way. I'll go administer a elixir to Lord McCoy. Matthew, Karis, Tyrell, you go on ahead to Morgal" instructed Isaac.

"I already administered a antidote on the lord of Biliben, he'll recover shortly" interjected Takeru.

Karis turned to Takeru"So if you are Yamata's prince... Does that mean you're Himi's brother?"

Takeru nodded"That I am, how do you know of my sister?"

Matthew and Karis explained as best they could, Kenneth and his mother listened intently to the conversation as best they could, both feeling more surprised at the news. Isaac addressed Takeru"You have my thanks for your timely intervention."

Takeru nodded"And your son has my thanks for helping my sister. But right now, time is of the essence, I was sent to spy on the Tuaparang Empire's agents as best I could, Angara had quite a few planted in Sana and Biliben, so that was simple enough. As for how I knew what was going on in Biliben recently, I ran into some old man called Kraden, yesterday. I asked him for recent news and he told me, but seemed reluctant to. He only did because I'm Himi's brother."

"Glad you're on our side. So now what?" asked Tyrell.

"We proceed to Morgal as planned. your majesties, will you allow this?" Isaac asked the queen and prince.

"I suppose there's no other choice if Tuaparang are really behind this recent event. I will tend to my husband, I can't believe I listened to Chalis's lies and that Biliben is targeted" sighed the queen.

"May I journey with you? I'm no Adept, but I'm good with a blade" Kenneth asked Isaac.

"I'm afraid it will be too dangerous, but you can help protect Biliben. Can you tell your father we need all of Angara to unite against Tuaparang? I fear what may happen next if we do not act. We also need passage into Morgal" said Isaac.

"I cannot allow Chalis to get away with deceiving my mother. I swear on my family name that I won't get in your way" replied Kenneth.

"Very well. Let's go" said Isaac.

The queen of Biliben addressed Kenneth"Do be careful. If not for my sake, for the future of our country."

"I will" nodded Kenneth.

"And I shall grant you passage, just don't count on my men to listen to you. Most of Biliben despise Beastmen, though I never wondered about that. Mind you, I was still looking out for myself" said Queen Biliben.

"Either way, you have our thanks" acknowledged Isaac.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Sveta led her guard to the border to find several of her warriors injured. One of them, a blue-haired beastwoman with catlike features addressed Sveta"Your majesty, most of us had gone down. These Biliben soldiers are different from what we dealt with before."<p>

"Fear not, Captain Alexa. I sent a petition to Ayuthay for aid, though it may take too long for them to reach us" replied the queen, grimly.

"We'll just have to try and repell the attack on our own, then" sighed Alexa.

"My thoughts exactly" said Sveta, glancing at the bridge where several soldiers charged across with their weapons in hand. The Beastman queen calmly got into a battle stance and lunged at the nearest one, knocking him back with a jump kick.

The other Morgal guards joined the fight, barely managing to avoid getting nicked by a gun or sword. Sveta used her Djinn to buff her allies while beating back a Biliben guard or two. The leader of the Biliben attack force remarked"Ah. Here's someone who knows how to put up a good fight."

"Who might you be?" inquired Sveta.

"Heh, you were tricked. My group actually consists of Tua Soldiers, you beastmen were so easily fooled by those Biliben uniforms we stole. My name is Waylon" grinned the soldier, brandishing a blade.

"Tuaparang has never been so aggressive, they must be after something. What could that be? The Grave Eclipse has been rendered useless by the power of the Apollo Lens" inquired Sveta.

Waylon chortled"The High Empyror is no longer interested in the Apollo Lens, or that silly eclipse I heard about from my friend, Chalis. He seeks greater power, now. Tuaparang shall reign supreme, and you and the rest of Angara's Adepts will not live to see what is in store for Weyard."

"Perhaps not, but we shall not surrender so easily" said Sveta, determined.

Three Tua soldiers shot at the other beastmen guards, prompting them to dodge as best they could. Alexa readied a boomerang and threw it at the nearest soldier, knocking him down. Sveta used Slap Psynergy on another guard and punched at Waylon, who jumped back and swung his blade in retaliation. Sveta dodged and smoothly performed an uppercut, knocking the Tuaparang agent down. One of the remaining guards slashed at Sveta, who again dodged and smashed him.

"A few of these men are Biliben, now doubt. It is truly unfortunate that we would get attacked by an unforeseen menace" muttered Alexa, dodging a bullet before charging at her assailant.

Waylon got back up and pulled out a flash bomb, throwing it at Sveta. The queen of Morgal covered her eyes to avoid getting blinded and cast a wind spell to knock back Waylon. The soldier dodged and shot again, barely missing Sveta. Two guards who weren't engaging the Biliben/Tuaparang force joined their queen in fighting the leader of the invasion group, barely holding their own against the enemy.

"What a pitiful brawl, could go either way" said a shrouded figure, watching from behind a building.

* * *

><p>Matthew and his group rushed as fast as they could to the eastern border of Biliben, talking about the events that took place before their current adventure. Karis addressed Takeru"So Tuaparang duped Biliben into working with them?"<p>

"It seems that way" replied the Nihan prince.

A guard laid unconscious near the border village. Kenneth ran over to investigate"What the heck?"

"What's wrong?" asked Karis.

"Someone did a number on this guard, whoever did tried to make it look like a Morgal warrior did it" said Kenneth, grimly as he looked at some poorly disguised punctuation areas on the guard's armor.

Matthew heard the sound of intense combat and looked up to see a psynergy vortex starting to form, face pale at the sight"The sound... Oh no."

"We have to help Morgal, they can't possibly handle a skirmish this soon after the eclipse" groaned Karis.

"Let's hurry before the Psynergy Vortex materializes itself, fully. Once it does, those of us with Psynergy won't be able to cross" said Isaac, starting to run. The others proceeded to follow until they could see the outline of Tua and Biliben soldiers.

"Whoever's trying to start a war needs to be put in their place" grimaced Kenneth.

Matthew drew the Sol Sword and unleashed a flare at the nearest guard while Tyrell and Karis cast some attack psynergy at the soldiers. The other soldiers turned and groaned"Its a pincer strike."

"Out of the way!" bellowed Tyrell, thrusting his sword at a nearby soldier.

Kenneth, Isaac and Matthew hurried to back up the Fire Adept and slash their way through the lines of enemy soldiers, sustaining minor injuries in the process. Karis reframed from using attack psynergy, saving it for healing her allies.

* * *

><p>On the other side of the bridge, Sveta and her group managed to defeat most of the soldiers attacking them, only Waylon and a couple more soldiers remained. Waylon grinned"I'm afraid your efforts are in vain."<p>

"You underestimate Morgal" said Sveta, warningly.

"Perhaps, but this is only the beginning" grinned Waylon.

"Sir!" a wounded Tua soldier approached"Enemy reinforcements are... Coming from behind."

"Hm?" Waylon turned to see Matthew, who rammed him with the Sol Blade. Waylon crumpled to the ground from both the blade and his earlier injuries. Sveta breathed a sigh of relief when she saw three of her friends and three more people approach and finish off the Biliben/Tua force.

Tyrell grinned"Yo, kitty dog."

Sveta shrugged"I am going to pretend I did not hear that" and addressed Matthew"Thank you for your timely assistance."

Matthew smiled, glad to see the queen of Morgal again"You are welcome."

Isaac addressed the queen of Morgal"You are Queen Sveta, correct? My name is Isaac."

"Indeed, so what brings you here?" asked Sveta.

"Tuaparang is getting aggressive and will start invading the eastern lands, Angara including them" grimaced Takeru.

"That explains the attack. Worse of all, if what you say is true, then this was part of the vanguard, but a taste of the meal yet to come" mussed Alexa.

Isaac ignored the metaphor and addressed Sveta"Kaley will not be able to repel Tuaparang if they invade, which is why we require the support of Yamata, Sana, Ayuthay and Morgal."

Sveta grimly frowned"Morgal is ill prepared for this, so is Biliben I imagine. And you are?"

"Forgive me, my name is Isaac. I heard what happened to your king from my son, you have my condolences" said the Warrior of Vale.

Sveta smiled"Your sympathy is appreciated. I already made arrangements to contact Ayuthay, perhaps we can convince them to help us in the upcoming war. I would've liked to settle it through diplomacy, but I doubt Tuaparang is going to listen..."

From the shadows, the figure smirked'Step into my trap, fools.'

* * *

><p>Here you go, the next chapter. Honestly, I'm not sure I was making any sense, and sorry if this seemed rushed. I can't exactly remember every move or summon used in the Golden Sun series.<p>

I will try to get another chapter posted tomorrow if not later, but I can't make any guarantees. As for Takeru, he's not really an OC, but he might appear in an actual Golden Sun 4 game. Let me know if you want me to tweak his personality a bit, as not much is revealed about him in Dark Dawn.

Please review and let me know what you think. I can always make changes to this and previous chapters if needed.


	7. Light Psynergy

Here's another chapter. So far, I have used more original ideas than theories, oh well. This one will be a mystery in a way. There's also a few things I made up for the purposes of this story. I even made up a few things about the Dark Adepts and Light because there wasn't much explained about Dark or any kind of Light psynergy in the games.

Disclaimer: The Golden Sun series is developed by Nintendo. This story is for entertainment.

* * *

><p>Chapter V: Light Psynergy<p>

"So what's the plan, now?" Tyrell asked Isaac and Matthew.

The elder Venus Adept replied"We may as well recuperate in Morgal for a while. Will that be okay with you, your majesty?" He asked Sveta.

"That will be fine. We've yet to hear from Ayuthay" said Sveta.

Alexa spoke up"I shall send a message to Ayuthay to inform them that our attackers have been repelled. However, we would still need allies if we are to counter what our unknown enemy might throw at us, next."

"Go ahead" Sveta replied.

* * *

><p>The figure smiled'I suppose I'll make my presence known' and stepped from the shadows. Alexa stopped in her tracks to see a blue-haired man with a mask and blue shirt with lighter-colored pants.<p>

"Going somewhere?" grinned the man, summoning a series of icicles to fire at the beastwoman. The beastwoman backflipped and evaded the projectiles.

Isaac almost did a double take when he saw the man"Alex..."

Alex smiled"You walked right into my trap, Isaac. Did you think our meeting at Sol Sanctum a fluke?"

Matthew stepped in front of his father"What do you mean?"

Alex simply replied"Spare me your questions, Matthew. I am close to attaining greater power than ever, thanks to you. I have absorbed power from the Apollo Sanctum, and if you wish to witness what I have in store for you now, look behind you."

"What?" Karis whirled around to see a Psynergy Vortex forming.

"What are you up to?" Tyrell clutched his blade.

The Mercury Adept grinned evilly"I planted a device here shortly before you arrived. Isaac, I believe you possess something I want."

"What do you want from me?" asked Isaac.

"Don't tell me you don't know, the Wise One had planted a portion of the power of the Golden Sun within you. That sly rock may have foiled me once, but now I shall steal all of your Psynergies and use them to do my will" replied Alex as the vortex continued to materialize.

Sveta tensed as she sensed what was coming"Do not let him speak any further, we'd best make haste and get away from here."

Matthew nodded and attempted to cast Quake at Alex. The Mercury Adept jumped and summoned a barrage of icicles to attack the younger Venus Adept. Matthew rolled out of the way, a projectile barely nicking his shoulder.

Isaac brandished his sword and charged forward, only for Alex to call forward a torrent of water, pushing the entire group back. The vortex suddenly materialized fully and began emitting energy and sucking Psynergy from Isaac and Karis.

"Oh no" Sveta gasped.

Matthew hurried to save his father, who called out"Stay back. Psynergy Vortexes are lethal!"

"Heh, my plan is working" smirked Alex, striding forward a bit.

Sveta lunged at Alex with a jump kick, only to be blasted by a water attack. Matthew tried next and was hit by a torrent of water. Meanwhile, Kenneth and Alexa had rushed to try and free Karis and Isaac from the vortex's pull.

"How the Heck are you doing this?" Tyrell demanded, throwing a fireball at the Mercury Adept.

Alex doused the fireball with another water spell"The power entrusted to Isaac shall soon my mine."

Matthew helped Sveta to her feet, and the two turned to face Alex, a golden glow emitting around them.

"What's this?" Alex frowned.

Sveta stepped forward and cast Whirlwind at Alex, knocking the Adept down. Matthew turned to face the Vortex and unleashed a Sol Flare from his blade. The vortex absorbed the blaze while Alexa managed to pull Karis out of the way.

"Hm?" Matthew stopped as the glow around his body slowly formed into a psynergetic ball of energy.

Sveta emitted a similar glow as she felt a strange energy source from herself and the younger Venus Adept.

Isaac, with Kenneth's help, escaped the vortex's pull, but was weakened significantly"Nice try, Alex."

"So what? Thanks to my newfound power, I syphoned some of the golden sun power from you" sneered Alex, feeling a surge of power inside him.

The glow around Matthew and Sveta grew intense until it seemed to eclipse them both. Isaac glanced at the pair"What is this light?"

"I've no idea" whispered Sveta, glancing down at her hands to see the light spewing out.

"Wait a sec, Apollo Sanctum had some of that energy, too... Could it be that...?" Karis trailed off.

The glow engulfed the general area, temporarily blinding the occupants. When it subsided, Alex and the vortex were gone. Tyrell looked around"Hey, the bas**** disappeared!"

Isaac nodded"Seems like it, but I suspect we'll see Alex again if we are to go west to find the Athena Sanctum. Karis, do you know anything about that light?"

Karis hesitated"Not really, but it almost looked like a type of psynergy we haven't seen before."

Sveta thought for a moment"We know that water, wind, fire, dark and earth psynergy exist... That just leaves one element I never imagined could be harnessed. The power of light."

"So its light psynergy, then? Does such magic even exist?" asked Matthew.

"I'm not sure" Sveta shook her head.

Karis thought for a moment"Hm. Weyard is just full of secrets."

Sveta began to lead the way back to Morgal"Let's go to my castle, there is a hidden archive. It may give us some insight into the light and the effect it just had on us and Alex."

Kenneth glanced behind him for a moment as he followed"That strange vortex is gone, too. I wonder..."

"If that stopped the vortex, do we really need the Athena Sanctum's weapon?" asked Karis.

"Probably, the vortex is just a prelude to the Mourning Moon. Either way, I wonder..." Isaac mussed as he and the others followed Sveta to Belinsk.

* * *

><p>Alex was teleported far away from the party and laid unconscious for a moment at the mountain which led to the Apollo Sanctum. The Mercury adept woke and stood up"So that's what the power the Wise One gave Isaac is capable of... No matter, my plan is one step closer to completion. I have enough power, anyway" he laughed.<p>

* * *

><p>Isaac's group reached Morgal where they were greeted by the people of Belinsk on their way to the castle. Sveta instructed the guards to protect the town while she led the group into the castle to the throne room.<p>

"Where is this archive?" asked Karis.

"It is hidden behind the wall over there, not many know of it" replied Sveta, going over to a hidden wall switch and pressing it.

To the others' surprise, the section of wall opened to reveal a square-shaped passageway. Sveta explained to the group"My brother and I had been here before with our parents, I never imagined I'd come here again."

"Let's stay close, then" suggested Isaac, heading into the passage ahead of them.

"Dad, I meant to ask earlier, but were you okay?" Matthew asked the older adept.

Isaac nodded"I wasn't stuck close to the vortex long enough for all of my psynergy to be drained, I was thankful for Kenneth's intervention. Matthew, I must admit that I never saw anything like your and Sveta's power. Perhaps this 'Apollo Sanctum' contained more potent energy than the elemental lighthouses..."

"I was surprised, myself" admitted Sveta as she led the way through the dim passage to a large room with bookshelves, tables and desks.

Karis breathed"Wow, Kaley had nothing like this."

"These are the hidden archives, I myself have not read many of the books, here. Somewhere, there should be a book regarding Psynergetic theory" said Sveta, going to look at the shelves.

"Let's look around" Karis went over to another shelf.

The group split up to look around for any books about the strange psynergy they'd witnessed. Matthew looked at the centermost bookshelves until he came upon a leather-bound brown book and pulled it out. Inspecting the title, he hurried over to Sveta"Is this it?"

"It seems like it" Sveta nodded as they went to get the others and gather around the nearest desk.

Matthew opened the book and flipped pages until he came to a certain chapter titled:_ Legendary Psynergy_

"Hm. This chapter describes the existence of a pure type of psynergy called Light Psynergy along with other unknown powers..." mussed Isaac, looking at the book.

"It is most intriguing" remarked Sveta.

Isaac looked through the pages of the chapter"Hm. If there are Dark Adepts, perhaps it is safe to assume there would also be Light Adepts. According to this chapter, Light Psynergy is said to be used only by Adepts of the purist hearts. Any Adept could use Fire, Wind, Water, Earth or Dark, but Light Psynergy is different in that regard. According to this, Light Adepts would be known as Uranus Adepts, while the Dark Adepts' proper name would be Saturn Adepts..."

"But Dark Adepts are kind of secretive, aren't they?" piped Tyrell.

"Exactly, and it seems that Uranus Adepts are the rarest type of psynergy wielders, while the most common are Jupiter, Mars, Venus and Mercury. If Apollo Sanctum represents light and the sun, would the Athena Sanctum represent darkness?" wondered Sveta.

"Kraden would be interested in this knowledge, that's for sure. Sveta, when can we expect Ayuthay to meet with us?" inquired Isaac.

"Mayhap a day from now assuming Alexa sends my message to them, perhaps we should get some rest" replied the Beastman Queen.

"Agreed" nodded Isaac.

As most of the group dispersed for the inn, Sveta returned to her throne room, thoughts heavy on what she just learned'If Arcanus is after Light Psynergy and ultimate power, Weyard is in danger for sure. I hope this upcoming war can be ended without many casualties.'

* * *

><p>Sorry this chapter was so short, I couldn't think of many ideas to make it particularly long. I may or may not kill off Alex by the end of this story, but I'm not going to make him a terribly evil character in this story either. Also, I don't really have many plot ideas for the rest of Silver Eclipse, yet... But I'll get around to it. The confrontation with Alex in this chapter was more or less an excuse to start introducing Light Psynergy, I'll admit that.<p>

I know I haven't included Felix and Garet in this chapter, but they'll show up again in a few chapters when they go to Kaley.

Feel free to review if you'd like. I'll probably wait until after Christmas to make another chapter.


	8. Union

Okay, its about time I get another chapter uploaded. Not much action going on in this chapter, it is mostly talking. While I will do some Sveta/Matthew and/or Karis/Amiti fluff in some chapters, the couples' respective relationships will be developed somewhat gradually.

I probably don't need to put this here, but " indicates spoken words, while ' represents thoughts.

Hm. Upon reading the Golden Sun Wiki site, I realized I deviated a bit from canon. Nowell, Isaac, Garet and Felix were canonically missing by the end of Dark Dawn. Oh well, no use crying over spilled milk.

I guess Rief/Himi or Eoleo/Himi would make a bit more sense than Himi/Tyrell, but there will be an OC/OC pairing or two. Still quite a ways to go in the story, so if you'd like to offer an opinion, you may. I might have an OC or two in mind for Garet and Ivan's respective wives while I'm at it, but that will come in a few more chapters.

Disclaimer: The Golden Sun series was developed by Camelot and published by Nintendo.

* * *

><p>Chapter VI: Union<p>

The following morning found Matthew waking up at the inn and heading out the door to get some fresh air. Isaac, Tyrell, Karis, Takeru, Alexa and Kenneth were outside waiting for their companion.

"Had a good sleep?" asked Tyrell.

Matthew nodded"Yeah."

"You're awake, then?" Alexa addressed Matthew"Good. Queen Sveta has requested we all join her in the castle dining room for breakfast, but that is strictly voluntary. You need not take us up on the invitation."

Isaac acknowledged"Thank you, we will take her up in her offer."

Matthew nodded.

"That sounds lovely" said Karis.

"I'm... A bit uncomfortable around beastmen due to stories I've heard from my parents, no offense Alexa. But I want to try and forge a better relationship between our nations as Lord McCoy's heir, so I'll be there, too" said Kenneth.

"I am not offended, Morgal has not had any diplomatic ties with the other nations since before Queen Sveta's coronation, so it is only natural for you to feel that way" smiled Alexa.

"I guess we'd better not keep her waiting" shrugged Tyrell.

"I will go with you wherever you must. I am in no rush to return to Yamata, not until Tuaparang has been dealt with" said Takeru, calmly.

Alexa escorted the group went into the castle and led them to the dining room, which consisted of a rectangular table with chairs around. The color of the wallpaper matched the rest of the castle. Upon the table was an assortment of fruit, meat and fresh vegetables along with plates and utensils.

"Good morning" said a voice, Sveta had entered the room shortly after.

"Same to you" said Matthew, shyly.

"I have to admit, this is the first time I, no, Morgal has had guests in the castle who weren't part of the country. I hope you'll find everything to your liking. I arranged to have this set up ahead of time in case you accepted my sudden invitation. I know not the proper etiquette when it comes to inviting guests over, either way" said Sveta.

"Its not a problem, it all looks good" said Matthew with a smile.

The group sat around the table, making small talk and enjoying their food. Matthew took the time to address Sveta"So how were things faring in Morgal?"

"Not as well as I'd hoped, I'm afraid. There was still tension between us, Sana and Biliben. I was thankful for your aid, though we were formidable enough against the foes who attacked us, yesterday" replied Sveta with a smile.

"Isaac, there aren't any... side effects from having a part of your psynergy drained, is there?" Karis asked the older Venus adept.

Isaac responded calmly"No, but it will be a while before I can use any of my stronger psynergy. I had no idea the Wise One had planted a portion of the power unleashed from Mars Lighthouse inside me. How could that have been...?"

"The Golden Sun..." mussed Kenneth.

"You know of it?" Isaac asked.

The Biliben prince nodded"Some say it is an abomination, others state that it was the world's salvation. My parents have... mixed feelings about it. I even have a copy of the books detailing the journey of the Warriors of Vale, back home."

"Whether it was an abomination or no is largely a matter of perspective" spoke Alexa around a bite of fish.

When they'd finished breakfast, the group stood up to clean up the dishes and went to the throne room to speak further. Sveta addressed the others"I cannot tell you how glad I am to see you, Karis and Tyrell, again, Matthew. Though I wish we'd have met again under better circumstances, the same goes for meeting Isaac."

"The feeling is mutual, your highness" said the younger blond.

"Why so formal, Matthew? We are friends, are we not?" asked Sveta.

"That's true" flushed Matthew.

A Morgal soldier entered the room"Your majesty, we just received a carrier pigeon from Prince Amiti of Ayuthay. He is accompanied by representatives of Yamata and Champa. They'll be here, shortly. Should I escort them here for the meeting?"

"No, I shall go greet them personally" replied Sveta, dismissing the soldier.

"That's unexpected, are Champa and Yamata aware of the upcoming invasion from Tuaparang?" inquired Isaac.

"I understand your surprise, I had requested help solely from Ayuthay, earlier yesterday. The news that Yamata and Champa would involve themselves in Morgal's affairs is quite intriguing, mayhap they picked up on the signs, as well" speculated the queen.

'Yamata... Father, you're coming here?' mussed Takeru.

"Are we going to see everyone else, again? That would be awesome" grinned Tyrell.

"This is unlikely to be a social call" frowned Karis.

"Shall we head for the port?" asked Sveta.

The group headed out of the castle to the northernmost side of Belinsk. Karis took a breath at the sight"It sure is peaceful now that the Grave Eclipse has been stopped. I wish it would last."

"Peace is a fickle thing" said Sveta.

The group waited until a familiar ship came into sight, slowly stopping next to the docks. Matthew recognized the old vessel as Eoleo's ship"Champa must really trust its new pirate king."

A bridge was lowered right onto the docks, and five more people disembarked: A blue-haired young man with glasses, a red-haired man, a dark-haired girl with a third eye symbol, a blue-haired young man with pants and a formal traveling cloak, and an older man who could only be the King of Yamata. A pair of guards and a few Ayuthay soldiers followed him.

"Yo! Rief, Amiti, Himi, Eoleo, good to see you again!" exclaimed Tyrell, recognizing them.

"Lord Susa, correct?" Sveta addressed the eldest of the arrivals.

"Indeed, it is I. Though I had not imagined I'd come to this part of Angara" replied the king of Yamata.

Matthew, Karis and Sveta smiled at the sight of their other companions. Amiti addressed them"Its only been a couple days, yet here I am. Karis, Matthew, it is good to see you again."

"How is King Paithos doing?" asked Karis.

"My uncle is not faring well, illness has come over him. I was put in charge as a temporary king until he gets well, I understand that Morgal was recently sieged by the Tuaparang" replied the Ayuthayian prince.

Sveta nodded"It was, but Matthew and Isaac's group helped fight off the Bilibin and Tuaparang soldiers that attacked us so unexpectedly. I'd have assumed all of the countries on Angara have been weakened by the monsters of the Grave Eclipse. Shall we take this discussion to my throne room?"

"Yes, indeed. Ours it not a matter to be discussed openly. I am surprised at your kindness" acknowledged Susa.

"Your surprise is understood, Morgal was a warlike country while my brother was in charge" acknowledged Sveta, leading the way back into the castle.

Takeru addressed the dark-haired girl"Himi, I hadn't anticipated I'd see you again so soon. How's mother?"

"The same, though she still worries about you" replied the Nihan princess.

"I am truly sorry to worry her so, but I cannot return until the world's safety has been secured" said Takeru.

In the throne room, Karis addressed Susa"We were hoping to gain allies to fight off Tuaparang when they invade, but how is it you were willing to come to Morgal?"

"My daughter had a lengthly vision the other night. Another terrible eclipse is prophesied to occur due to the actions of one man: The High Empyror of Tuaparang, himself. And supposedly, Arcanus is conspiring with him, but somehow I doubt that. According to Himi, Arcanus no longer cooperates with them" said Susa, grimly.

"Himi sent me a message around the same time I received Sveta's request for aid. She even asked Eoleo to get involved, as well" said Amiti.

"I wish my premonition was wrong, but alas, the future is uncertain. I telepathically contacted an adept named Josh to warn him about the upcoming events. The eye shows me he is on his way to Kalay" spoke Himi

"I'm just surprised Champa would help us from what I've heard from Felix" remarked Isaac.

"Heh, I just want to secure a future for Champa. And what good man of the seas would ignore such a plight? Himi herself asked me, well, persuaded is more like it" grunted Eoleo.

"I was visiting Yamata at the time, so I came along" spoke Rief.

"About Josh... Isn't he...?" Karis trailed off.

"Felix's son, yes. I saw it in a vision" nodded Himi.

The Ayuthayian prince spoke"What course of action must we now take?"

Isaac addressed Amiti"You are the prince of Ayuthay, right? I wanted to get help so we could protect Angara from Tuaparang. And I am concerned about the Psynergy Vortexes and the Mourning Moon, they cannot be ignored. And who knows what Alex could be up to, now... We don't even know if he's alive after being hit by that light emitted from Matthew and Sveta."

"An alliance certainly sounds prudent. I doubt Sana would be willing to listen to us, but between Morgal, Champa, Ayuthay and Yamata, we could put up a solid resistance once Tuaparang starts its dastardly invasion" acknowledged Susa.

"Bilibin will pitch in, as well. My mother was recently duped by them" said Kenneth.

"Tuaparang is a country of cunning and duplicity, I'll give'em that" muttered Alexa.

"It might be a good idea to fortify the west and southwest portions of Angara" pointed out Isaac.

Kenneth nodded"That we shall do, I will send a message ahead of time to the lord of Kalay. I'm also considering getting into contact with Lunpa, but that may be a bad idea, considering its current leader."

"Not that I hate Lunpa, but we should stay away from their ilk. Lunpa and Kalay aren't on good terms due to an incident between Dodonpa and Lord Hammet. I'm not even sure if Lunpa has returned to its noble heritage... I'm not even sure Lunpa exists, anymore" Isaac trailed off.

"We'll set off for Kalay after we send a message to them in a couple days" said Sveta.

Susa turned to leave, stopping to address the others"Takeru, I am leaving Himi in your care. I must return to Yamata, it will be up to the rest of you to protect Angara from Tuaparang."

"I understand, father" nodded Takeru.

Suddenly, Ian entered the room"Your majesty, something's happened. One of the builders we sent to help restore Kolima after the eclipse came and told me that a strange vortex and a monstrous parasite have taken root, there."

Sveta was shocked"Truly? What of Laurel and Tret?"

"I don't know, but the villagers have mostly been petrified by the monster" replied Ian.

"One thing after another. No sweat, we can handle this" grinned Tyrell.

"We cannot take everyone, but we will postpone the trip for tomorrow. How dangerous is this parasite?" asked Isaac.

"Some of our warriors rushed to confront it, only to be paralyzed. Its as if..." Ian trailed off, afraid to finish his sentence.

"Someone must be trying to stop us from stopping Tuaparang. A team of four to six should suffice for this investigation, which of us should go?" asked Himi.

"I'm going. Matthew, Tyrell, Karis, Amiti, can I count on your aid?" requested Sveta.

"No sweat" grinned Tyrell.

"Count me in" piped Karis.

Matthew nodded.

Amiti stood with them"Let's go."

"The rest of us will wait here, if that will be fine with you, Sveta" acknowledged Isaac.

Sveta nodded"That will do."

The Adepts prepared to leave when Kenneth caught up"I'm with you, too."

"So am I, if her majesty allows it" spoke Alexa.

Sveta nodded"Very well, Captain Alexa. Just be careful."

The group headed out of the castle to head for Kolima.

* * *

><p>Cliffhanger time, sorry this took so long. I wasn't sure what to name this chapter. I know I'm being a bit random, but this may not be an interesting story without some action here and there. I will explain the 'parasite' next chapter and introduce Torang, next. I won't say more due to spoilers.<p>

Feel free to review.


	9. The Phantom Parasite

Here's another chapter, coming right up. There's going to be quite a bit of action, and my other OC Torang will make an appearance. After another glance at the Golden Sun wikia... I realized that Umbra would be the name of the Dark Clan of Adepts... I should go back to the previous chapter of this fic and correct that...

Disclaimer: The Golden Sun series, characters, locations, etc. are a product of Nintendo/Camelot.

* * *

><p>Chapter VII: The Phantom Parasite<p>

The trek to Kolima lasted until a little into the afternoon as Matthew, Tyrell, Sveta, Karis, Amiti, Kenneth and Alexa got closer to the village. Kenneth glanced around some as they walked"This is my first time in Kolima, I heard of it..."

"It is my first time as well. Morgal rarely has any dealings here with Kolima" shrugged Alexa.

They entered the village, taking note of strange yellow-colored fog that obscured some of the buildings. Beneath each of the fog-covered buildings stood either a petrified villager or a morgal beastman.

"It appears to be worse than we heard" mussed Alexa.

Sveta glanced around"I sense that everyone's alive, but something appears to be off. And not just that strange fog, either... Why didn't the builder mention it?"

"He must have not seen it" muttered Matthew, looking around.

One of the villagers, a young woman approached"Is that Matthew? Its good to see you again."

Matthew turned to address the villager"You remember me?"

The villager nodded"Yes. You came to save Kolima again, right?"

"Yes. And what happened to the builder who informed Sveta of the trouble?" asked the blond Adept.

The female villager replied, sadly"That horrible fog took Trevor not long after he sent out a carrier pigeon... He's now lying in bed in my house. Some dark-clad soldiers came by yesterday, I wondered if they were going to the forest to investigate the source, but they didn't come back, either."

"We'll take care of the problem, ma'am" said Karis.

"Thank you" said the villager, going home.

"Dark-clad soldiers... Has Tuaparang infiltrated Kolima?" mussed Alexa.

Matthew headed towards the woods"We'll deal with them, either way."

Kenneth stopped following for a moment"My father spoke to me of Tret. I fear going into these woods, as it is my family who had attempted to chop him down. Even now, I wonder how I could eventually erase the stain from the noble McCoy name. And yet, how were my parents supposed to know that there were living trees that actually have feelings?"

"I do not think Tret will take offense to your presence. Your parents' fault is not yours to bear" assured Alexa.

"True enough, I suppose" shrugged the Biliben Prince.

The group headed north into the Kolima woods, which now had patches of the strange yellow fog here and there. Sveta's nose wrinkled"This is no mere fog... This is some sort of Miasma."

"I don't like the smell of this, either" grimaced Karis.

Matthew calmly led the way deeper in until they came to a familiar clearing that now had a purple vortex above it. Matthew frowned"Another Psynergy Vortex... But what happened to Laurel and Tret?"

"They are merely sleeping, thanks to my spell" said a female voice as a woman with dark hair and black eyes emerged, accompanied by a white-haired man with dark colored clothes and a purple cape. His eyes were a familiar reddish color, his skin a deep shade of blue.

"What have you done to Kolima?" demanded Tyrell.

"How rude to even say that without first asking our names. My name is Relena, second in command of the Tuaparang army" growled the woman.

The man calmly put a hand on Relena's shoulder for a moment to calm her down before speaking"We may not have met before, but you must be the ones my younger brother warned me about. I am High Commander Torang Vong of Tuaparang, the High Empyror's right hand man."

"What is the leader of Tuaparang's army doing in these parts?" questioned Sveta.

"My mission here is already complete, you did not remove all of the magma shards from that silly Mountain Roc, I had him changed back to stone when it woke and tried to challenge me. I was about to leave when one of my squadron told me someone was approaching" replied the man.

"The Mountain Roc wasn't dead? But Matthew, Tyrell, Rief, Amiti and I saw it die as it became a stone statue" asked Karis, confused.

Sveta shook her head"The Mountain Roc is a very resilient creature, I was told that if bested in battle, it would go into a deep sleep to regain itself and rise again from the ashes like a phoenix. It would take a very strong force to kill it, but it does not have a endless lifespan."

"It helps that one of you is a quick study, but no more. Now, you shall perish, can't have you meddlesome insects interfere with my Empyror's plans" spoke Torang, harshly.

Relena stepped forward and cast a energy wave at the vortex while summoning what seemed to be life-energy from two nearby trees. Kenneth gripped his weapon"Stop what you're doing, now. You get on Tret's bad side and he'll curse you!"

Several Tua soldiers charged into the clearing, pointing their guns at the group. Karis summoned a tornado and blew them aside. Matthew and Tyrell charged at the two Tuaparang generals, who had already jumped onto a rope ladder suspended by a large airship above. Relena had finished casting and yellow miasma started to form into a strange apparition.

Sveta got into a stance"Is that the source of the miasma?"

"Could be, and that vortex in the sky... This sort of reminds me of the plantlike monster that Matthew, Isaac, Garet and I defeated at the abandoned mine in Tanglewood" mussed Karis.

Tyrell shot a fireball at Torang, only for it to be blocked by the older man who retaliated with a dark vortex spell, knocking him backwards. Matthew tensed as he readied himself for battle against the monster materializing before them.

Torang grinned as the airship moved away from the group"Heh. You'll be the perfect fodder for Relena's and my little creation. Kolima will soon be polluted and its citizens immobilized, and Morgal will follow shortly after."

"That's what you think" said Sveta, though the airship had flown away and Torang was now out of earshot.

No sooner had she said that, several more Tua Soldiers rushed into the area. Matthew bit back a curse and focused his attention on the monster. Alexa, Kenneth and Tyrell turned to intercept the soldiers while their comrades stood face-to-face to the monstrosity.

"I'm getting annoyed at this situation, myself. But we mustn't lose focus" said Sveta, as though she read Matthew's mind without using psynergy.

The apparition was but a cloaked figure with a sword and nothing but darkness underneath. Legs that looked like plant stumps supported it. Matthew rushed at the phantom and swung at it, only for the blow to deflect. The creature slashed back and shot forward a torrent of dark energy waves. Sveta knocked Matthew out of the way and took the blow.

While Karis hurried to heal Matthew, Kenneth and Alexa knocked down two Tua soldiers while Tyrell fought a third one, toying with his opponent until finishing him with a fireball.

The Phantom shot another torrent of dark energy before swinging its sword again. Matthew, Karis, Sveta and Amiti dodged as they shot back with their psynergy and weapons. Finally, the monster shot forward a wall of pure darkness before turning into what looked like a large plant-like monster with two limbs thrashing at the group and miasma spewing out.

"Now's our chance" Sveta used her slap psynergy while Matthew followed up with Quake. Amiti fired a water torrent at the parasite, only to be countered by a fume of miasma. Karis healed Amiti and cast tornado, blasting the parasite, which countered with a stronger wave of darkness, blasting the group back.

Tyrell helped finish off the last Tua Soldier in the area before turning his attention to the parasite, throwing a fireball. The monster countered with another spew of dark magic before fading into mist. Tyrell charged and swung his sword, but the blade failed to pierce and the fire adept was blasted back.

"We should probably stick to Psynergy" gasped Matthew.

"Hold on, we still have all our Djinni from our previous journey, correct?" piped Amiti.

"Some of them are still with Himi and Eoleo. But we might have enough for a summon. We probably shouldn't use a fire-based summon, though" acknowledged Karis.

Amiti addressed Matthew"Our best chance might be the Crystal Dragon Summon, as we cannot risk setting the forest ablaze with any of Tyrell's fire-based psynergy, for which Tret and Laurel would be most displeased. Do you have enough Venus Djinni?"

"I think so" nodded Matthew.

"We'll distract it" said Karis, hitting the Parasite with another Tornado. The creature shot forth a torrent of Miasma again, only for the green-haired Jupiter Adept to dodge while Tyrell shot the monster with a fireball, staggering it.

Matthew and Amiti focused their energies on summoning a massive dragon, while, Kenneth, Alexa and Sveta clawed and slashed at the Parasite, dodging counterattacks from the phantom creature. Karis supplemented her allies and threw a Tornado Psynergy, stunning the monster further.

"Ha! This guy has nothing on us, now" smirked Tyrell, throwing another fireball at the monster, receiving a blow to the face in retaliation. Karis hurried to heal Tyrell while Matthew used his and Amiti's Djinn to call forth the Crystal Dragon.

"Hm?" Kenneth and Alexa stopped their attacks to witness a Crystal Dragon fly up to them and blast the Parasite with a torrent of energy. The creature dissolved into Miasma and vanished into thin air. Above them, the small vortex shrunk down and vanished.

"What was that, just now?" whispered Kenneth.

"Summoning magic, Adepts can harness the Djinn's power to summon powerful creatures to aid them in battle" explained Alexa.

"Kolima should be back to normal, I hope" said Sveta.

"Indeed, thanks to you. You have also freed us from the power wielded by the Dark Adept from earlier" said a voice, not too far away.

Matthew stepped forward to another clearing where Laurel and Tret stood. The male tree spirit addressed them"Thank you for ridding us of the foul creature, we were rendered helpless by Dark Psynergy."

"Tret, its been a while. How's Laurel?" asked Karis.

"I am fine, thanks to you all" said the female tree spirit.

"Who would've thought Dark Psynergy would be so powerful if it could manipulate such powerful beings" muttered Amiti.

"After the Chaos Chimera we fought at the Apollo Sanctum, I'm hardly surprised. But my Spirit Sense did not give off any unusual readings..." said Sveta.

"But that Chaos Chimera was Blados, Chalis and King Volchek... Wouldn't that mean that you and Laurel were transfixed in the same way, Tret?" asked Karis, shocked at the thought.

"Our souls cannot be so easily decimated, we just couldn't return to our earthly forms until you intervened. Kolima has been saved three times now, the village owes you and your parents a debt beyond repayment" spoke Laurel, gratefully.

Amiti addressed the two tree spirits"We are honored to be praised by you. While I am at it... Am I in some way related to Mia or Alex? At the Apollo Sanctum, at one point after running into him there, my mind drifted to Alex, as though there was some connection."

"You'd have to ask Mia, herself. And we did state you possess roughly the same aura. But it would seem you have no direct relation to her" replied Laurel.

"I will bear that in mind" acknowledged Amiti.

"The truth isn't always a pleasant thing to know, Amiti. But we could help you uncover answers as we go" acknowledged Sveta.

The group bade Laurel and Tret farewell and headed back towards Kolima Village, but not before Laurel spoke to them once again"Your trials are just beginning... Beware Arcanus and the two Adepts from earlier. They will surely be your most formidable foes."

"I wonder what it could all mean?" asked Matthew.

Sveta shrugged"I've no idea."

The group returned to Kolima to find the Miasma gone. The villager from earlier greeted them, along with a beastman"Thank you for saving Kolima, again."

"It was mostly small fry" grinned Tyrell.

"Don't sell yourself short, we freed Laurel and Tret from a horrible curse" said Sveta.

"You saved them? You are truly amazing" said the villager.

The beastman acknowledged Sveta"My apologies for the trouble, my queen. I was not strong enough to save Kolima from the terror."

Sveta smiled encouragingly"Its okay. You couldn't have done anything. Let's just get back to Belinsk."

As the group left with the Beastman, the Villager waved back to them"Thanks again!"

"Amiti, you never said anything about you and Alex... Is something wrong?" Karis addressed the Mercury Adept.

Amiti shrugged"It was a passing thought... Yet, I felt a sort of connection. I don't really despise him despite what he put us through on our last quest, and I don't exactly think much of him, either..."

"I hope you'll find the answers you're looking for" said Karis with a smile.

* * *

><p>Here you go, another chapter. This is a bit random, I know, but I thought I should address Amiti's backstory, though that will probably be covered in Golden Sun 4, if NintendoCamelot even bothers to make Amiti playable again in said game. That, and I know that Golden Sun: Dark Dawn was a bit wordy with the action taking place mainly in dungeons. I liked it, though.

Please feel free to review.


	10. Gathering at Kalay

Here is the next chapter. This next chapter will have little to no action, but please bear with me. Also, I just realized I misspelled Bilibin a few times, oh well.

And yeah, I did read on Golden Sun's wiki that Alex is Amiti's father, I'm keeping that in mind. LOL! I realized I may not have been too accurate following canon in the game and on the wikia, I've made McCoy's son far too nice in this fic... Oh well.

Disclaimer: Golden Sun was developed/published by Nintendo/Camelot.

* * *

><p>Chapter VIII: Gathering at Kalay<p>

The group returned to Belinsk and headed for the castle, except for the beastman who they rescued, he was asked by Sveta to enlist in Morgal's army. Isaac and the others who stayed behind were waiting outside the throne room.

"I'm glad you're safe. How were things in Kolima?" Isaac acknowledged.

"We destroyed a parasite that was infecting the woods. Tuaparang was controlling it" said Karis, grimly.

"And it seems that the leader of the Tuaparang military is called Torang Vong. Like Blados, his skin is of a bluish shade" said Amiti.

Isaac thought for a moment, surprised"Is he Proxian? Did Tuaparang attack Prox or have they willingly thrown in their lot with the High Empyror? Never mind this is not the time for speculation. We should head for Kalay in the morning."

"That's fine with me. In fact, I am coming along to Kalay" acknowledged Sveta.

"Is it okay for the ruler of Morgal to be away from her domain?" asked Takeru.

The Beastman queen replied"My people can take care of things while I am away. I don't really do anything special, aside from passing laws and directing the guards and soldiers. Everyone just does what is required."

"The same goes for me, although I merely lead the Ayuthay soldiers I brought with me" said Amiti.

"Bilibin and Yamata pledge themselves to our cause as well. We also have Champa's full support" said Takeru.

Sveta addressed Alexa"Captain Alexa, you and a small squad of our soldiers will accompany them. Hopefully, Bilibin won't mind us crossing back through their territory as much."

"I'll see to it" acknowledged Kenneth.

"Ian, let our people know that I'll be gone for a while, first thing in the morning" Sveta addressed one of the guards in the room.

"At once, my lady" nodded Ian.

"If it is her highness's command" acknowledged Alexa.

The group disbanded to either the inn or the quarters in the castle.

* * *

><p>Onboard the Tuaparang airship, Torang addressed a hologram of his master, a man in dark armor and a purple cape with blond hair"Your highness, what is your bidding?"<p>

The man replied"That was a grave mistake, High Commander Vong. Captain Relena sent me a report that Morgal is relatively unscathed. What's more, Blados and Chalis informed me that your elite troops failed to notice that the eastern kingdoms and most of the nations on Angara are banding together, and why have you not succeeded in capturing Arcanus? I was informed that he is a traitor by Lieutenant Commander Blados, he believes that the Mercury Adept was one of the Warriors of Vale."

"Forgive me, excellency. I bear no excuses for my recent failures" Torang bowed his head.

"The invasion will be moved a day in advance, thanks to your incompetence. In the meantime, you are to direct our elite troops to fortify Tuaparang, should those intrepid Adepts try to foil our plans to summon the Silver Eclipse to destroy Angara and the Warriors of Vale with it" instructed the man, dismissing the hologram.

Torang glanced a bit longer at the computer screen on his command deck in thought'Perhaps I merely miscalculated when I had Chalis bribe that silly Bilibin Queen into sending troops with my own to attack Morgal. His majesty may be displeased, but he does not know of my and Relena's secret alliance with 'him'.

* * *

><p>Back in Belinsk, Matthew's group woke and met up in the courtyard after a brief breakfast. Kenneth addressed the others"I sent word to my father earlier this morning, I'm sure he'll agree that Kalay and the rest of West Angara should be fortified. Though we don't know if Tuaparang will strike there should they invade."<p>

"Good to know, anyway" said Takeru.

"I take it we're ready?" asked Isaac.

"We are" said Matthew.

The elder Venus Adept nodded in acknowledgement"Then let us make for Kalay with all haste. There we will discuss what is to be done, for we have no idea what lies before us, now beyond the western sea."

"What lies beyond that?" asked Alexa.

"Presumably the Tuaparang Kingdom and Athena Sanctum. But who knows? There could be other places waiting for us that we've never gone. My comrades and I from the day have nearly been all over Weyard, but there are secrets that we've yet to find" said Isaac.

The group, accompanied by the Ayuthay, Yamata and Morgal soldiers and a couple Champa pirates proceeded west back into Bilibin, noticing the Psynergy Vortex over the bridge had shrunk down.

"Its still there? Looks like it, too was affected by that light Psynergy" mussed Kenneth.

"I think so, myself" shrugged Alexa.

They proceeded quickly over the bridge and towards the Bilibin capital, where Lord McCoy and several Bilibin troops awaited. Kenneth was pleasantly surprised"Father, you're alive."

"Thanks to Takeru from what I heard from your mom. I also heard that several kingdoms on Angara are banding together. I don't trust Morgal, but Tuaparang is a far more serious threat. The six soldiers I have with me are all I can spare, I'm afraid. I will return to the castle now, good luck Isaac" said McCoy.

"Same to you" acknowledged the elder blond Venus Adept.

"That's fine, we just need enough help to protect Kalay, assuming Tuaparang will first strike there" acknowledged Amiti.

The group continued on, passing through the caverns back to West Angara. The trip took them south of the plains from Carver's Camp to what looked like a wide river. A solitary bridge stood there. Isaac turned to address the others"The southern continent lies beyond here, Kalay has been shifted to the southern continent, but we only need to go a short way. The bridge is our best bet, since the only other way is to sail there by ship."

"The landscape has really changed since the Golden Sun event, hasn't it?" mussed Kenneth.

The trek lasted well into the afternoon when they reached a merchant town with with a castle. Karis addressed Sveta"It may not be a problem, but would you be comfortable walking in the open? Kalay isn't hostile towards Morgal, I just thought I'd ask."

"It should be fine. I sense no malice or ill will" said Sveta, reassuringly.

"Kalay is Karis', Tyrell's and my hometown. it is a nice place" said Matthew.

"You were born here, then?" asked Morgal's Jupiter Adept.

"Yeah" nodded Matthew.

"The castle is to the north of the entrance" said Karis, leading the way. The others followed, ignoring the curious looks from some of the passing citizens at Sveta and her guard.

The group approached the castle entrance where a guard greeted them"Ah. Isaac, Garet and his party are waiting inside with Ivan and Lord Hammet at present. After you had not arrived yesterday, everyone feared the worst."

Isaac nodded and led the group inside to the throne room. A group of people were in the middle of a discussion with a aged merchant in his still colorful attire. The lord of Kalay spotted the group"Isaac, long time no see."

The rest of the people in the room turned to see Isaac's group. Felix spoke up"You're late."

"You think?" asked Isaac.

"Not at all, actually. My brother's giving you a hard time again. Matthew, is that you?" asked a red-haired woman in reddish clothes.

"Yes, mother" replied Matthew.

"Hey, Matt" Josh said when he spotted the younger blond Venus Adept.

"Josh, Sonja, Uncle Felix, how is everyone?"

"Same as always" smiled Felix.

"We were just discussing matters with Lord Hammet. Rumors are have spread throughout Kalay that Tuaparang is starting to crawl out of their shadow" said an older man.

"Kraden, good to see you" greeted Isaac.

"Ha, same to you, Isaac. Glad you could all join us" acknowledged the old scholar.

The red-head glanced at Isaac"I was very worried about you and Matthew when I haven't heard from you two in days. I'm glad you're okay, but why haven't you written to me, Isaac?"

"I wanted to, but I've been very busy" said Isaac.

Kenneth addressed Hammet"Tuaparang may be after Angara. Though our nations are mostly crippled by the Grave Eclipse, we feel that something must be done."

"The High Empyror is a ruthless man, or so I heard. But he doesn't seem like a terribly evil character, either. I hesitate at the very idea of fighting, given Tuaparang's advanced technology. Angara could very well fall under the sheer power of the nation" said Hammet, gravely.

"We may be lacking in military power, but we mustn't neglect the power of Psynergy. Us Adepts could hold our own, but we do not have unlimited Psynergy" spoke Amiti, calmly.

"Surely, you realize what you are saying?" spoke Hammet's wife.

"We are here to protect Kalay, regardless. And there is a different threat coming our way, the Wise One spoke of the mysterious Silver Eclipse, whatever that may imply. And then there is Alex, he has tapped into greater power" explained Isaac.

"Alex and the Tuaparang are both bad news, I'm surprised Alex is even alive since we hadn't heard from him in the last thirty years" said Ivan, grimly.

"We must find a way to Athena Sanctum to put an end to the Mourning Moon. I had no intention on fighting a war, but I can't ignore the rest of Angara's troubles as well. Lord Hammet, have you heard of the Athena Sanctum?" asked Isaac.

"It is a myth, supposedly. You'd almost have to go someplace with ancient knowledge to learn more" grunted Hammet.

"Then we must go to Lemures" mussed Isaac.

"Hey, you got me, right? I can take us there" grinned Piers.

Nowell addressed her boyfriend"You think the elders will know anything?"

"Possibly" Kraden spoke.

"Either way, it would be best not to take everyone. A small group should suffice" said Sveta.

"Indeed, at least ten or eleven of us should go while the rest of us stay and help protect Kalay. Will that be acceptable?" supplied Isaac.

Hammet nodded"I appreciate it."

Matthew spoke up"Sveta, Amiti, Karis, Tyrell, Eoleo, Himi, Rief, ready for another adventure together?"

"You don't have to ask" grinned Tyrell.

"I'd be most curious to see the west part of Weyard" acknowledged Amiti.

Sveta smiled"I'm fine with it."

"Don't forget about me. I should like to check out the mysterious Athena Sanctum, myself" grunted Kraden.

"I'm with you, too. My ship is docked at Kalay's port, you'll need it" said Piers.

"Queen Sveta, may I come? I will ask Trevor to help protect Kalay" asked Alexa

"Count me in" acknowledged Kenneth.

"Very well" said the Queen of Belinsk.

"Isaac, maybe we should go with them" said Jenna.

Isaac hesitated"All right, just be careful."

Hammet scrutinized the group"Your kids have guts, I'll say that much. Ivan, are you joining them, too? Its been some time since you left Kalay after your quest was over."

Ivan nodded"I would be honored."

"Let us set sail as soon as possible" said Himi.

* * *

><p>Cliffhanger, sort of. Sorry I took a while to get this chapter of. Oh, and I know that Hammet and probably Dodonpa and Donpa are probably not still alive at the time of Dark Dawn, but their exact ages weren't specified in the wikia. Honestly, I wasn't even sure which direction to take the story from here. I hope I'm making enough sense.<p>

I know it was probably too soon to add the High Empyror, but that was just a hologram. According to Dark Dawn and the wikia, Tuaparang has advanced technology.

Please feel free to review and tell me what you think.


	11. Tome of the Ancients

Another day and another chapter. After this one, I am thinking about redoing this and the previous chapter if needed, that last one might be missing a few minor details since I kind of rushed it.

Just a bit of fluff and friendship here, and maybe a bit of action there. The story may also be getting complicated as the plot thickens from here. Oh, and it is unknown if Hydros was alive during the events of Golden Sun: Dark Dawn, but for the sake of this story he is. There may also be a couple elements I made up for this story.

Disclaimer: Golden Sun was developed by Nintendo/Camelot.

* * *

><p>Chapter IX: Tome of the Ancients<p>

"So what do you expect to find at Lemuria?" Felix addressed Isaac.

"I have no idea, but I'm going to find out" replied the blond Venus Adept.

"Well, good luck with finding this 'Athena Sanctum'. King Hydros may be able to clue you in on it if it exists" acknowledged the brunette Warrior of Vale.

Isaac and Matthew led their group outside the castle. Piers addressed Isaac"My ship is docked at Kalay Port. Lemuria is towards the southeast part of the ocean, so it will take at least a half day to get there."

Jenna meanwhile addressed Sveta"So what is your name? The only girl I've seen Matthew or Tyrell with is Karis. Oh, and my name is Jenna."

The Beastman queen replied"Pleasure to meet you. I am Sveta. I accompanied Matthew and our other friends on his last quest, we were tricked into activating the Grave Eclipse. I assume from the look of things that Kalay was spared that nightmare."

"Yes, we were safe. Kalay was in an uproar over the darkness that appeared over the center of Angara when the sun didn't even set. Isaac and Garet were really surprised at the abnormally darkened sky that day, I was beside myself with worry over Matthew and Isaac. I was relieved to hear they were okay. Excuse me for asking, but are you and Matthew an item? Honestly, I'd have expected Karis to fall for him or Tyrell" acknowledged the female Fire Adept.

"Not exactly" said Sveta, flushing"Though I suspect that Amiti may have secret feelings for Karis."

The Mercury Adept in question flushed in embarrassment"Who, me? Sveta, you are quite perceptive... Even without using your Spirit Sense. I... Suppose I felt something of a spark. But we were all too focused on our quest for the Roc Feather, and the quest to stop the Grave Eclipse. I never could find the right moment to tell you at that time."

Karis struggled to conceal a blush as she listened to the conversation.

"I have to admit, Jenna. I'm a bit shocked you've taken my looks quite well. I'm merely part-human, after all" said Sveta.

"Well, it wouldn't be fair to judge people before you get to know them. The Proxians and the demi-human or two that I've seen on my last journey with Felix weren't all that different from us" said Jenna.

"What are you on about?" asked Piers.

"Just girl talk, I don't get many chances with Mia or Sheba these days" replied the female Mars Adept.

The group went to Kalay Docks and boarded the ship. As they set sail, Karis took a moment to speak to Amiti"I overheard Sveta and Jenna talking about this, but was it true? Did you think of me in... that way?"

"A little, but we are just friends I assure you. You are the granddaughter of the lord of Kalay, correct? I surmised as much from what I have heard" spoke the Ayuthay prince.

"You heard correctly" Ivan joined the conversation"And I am not the biological son of Lord Hammet, I was taken in. Truthfully, when I heard Isaac had allowed Karis to go on with Matthew and Tyrell on their first quest, I'd have feared for the boy who might steal my daughter's heart."

"Father, aren't you... overreacting? There was nothing going on between me and Amiti" piped Karis.

"Perhaps. And if it was anyone but Isaac, I would have been upset if someone sent you on a adventure without asking my permission. I certainly wouldn't need to mind-read you if you've fallen for Tyrell, Matthew or some other boy" replied the older Jupiter Adept.

"Come now, papa wolf. That's not like you" grinned Jenna from her position near the starboard bow of the ship.

Matthew was busy alternating between talking to Sveta and fishing. Kenneth and Alexa stood calmly near the helm where Isaac and Piers were busy operating the ship. Himi stood silently as she glanced at the ocean.

* * *

><p>Just outside Kalay, Alex watched from where he had hidden behind a barrel as Piers' ship left port. Torang approached him"The High Emypror still suspects nothing, but as long as Blados and Chalis still live, he will not remain so easily fooled."<p>

"They will be part of the invasion force, no? I have already taken measures to make sure no one realizes our goal. Has Relena been planted within the invasion force?" asked the rogue Mercury Adept.

"She has, but what do you intend to do with Blados?" asked Torang.

"I will see your brother incarcerated, after I use a vortex to suck the Psynergy out of him. And I have plans for the Warriors of Vale. Now let us return to the airship before someone spots us, I don't feel like toying with Kalay or its soldiers" said Alex.

"Very well, but do not forget your place, Arcanus. I would not have bothered to make a deal with you if it wasn't required, despite knowing you were suspected of being a Warrior of Vale" said the older man.

* * *

><p>The trip lasted longer than Piers anticipated, as the group came to hostile waters with monsters swimming around. Piers frowned"The sea has become more deadly, lately."<p>

"Let us press on, we'll take care of any monsters that try to board is" instructed Isaac.

Piers steered his ship into the network of whirlpools that were spread throughout the part of the sea that led to Lemures. At that moment, a dozen of Gillmen Lords and Lizard Men materialized on the ship.

"What that?" Kenneth griped.

Alexa drew a rapier"Let's give these monsters a sound thrashing."

"Quake!" Isaac blasted a group of Gillmen Lords while Matthew, Tyrell and Sveta engaged the lizard monsters directly. A Gillmen Lord tried to approach Piers and hack him, only for the veteran Mercury Adept to strike fast with his rapier.

"Liquifir!" "Tornado!" Tyrell and Karis' pynergy spells helped wipe out the rest of the monsters.

"Monsters are just plain stupid, they may as well stay away" grunted Tyrell.

"So you think... But things aren't that simple" said Himi.

The group sailed closer to Lemuria, carefully navigating the volcanos and whirlpools. Eventually, they came to the hidden land of Lemuria and docked. Amiti and Karis glanced around in wonder.

Piers led the group to the entrance to Lemuria's city where several guards greeted them. One of them spoke"You are not welcome here, Piers."

"Oh, come on. Is Conservato as hard headed as always?" remarked Piers.

The guard nodded"Yes, and we need not remind you the strict laws of Lemuria. The head of the Senate still denies that Weyard could not flourish without Alchemy."

"With all due respect, we are here to ask your king about the legendary Athena Sanctum. Weyard is threatened by the Deadly Mourning Moon, and I shudder to think what the Silver Eclipse would bring upon us" spoke Isaac.

"King Hydros will surely aid us one way or the other. If you will not let us past, how will you explain this to your king? Isaac and I are warriors of Vale" inquired Jenna, concealing a spark of flame that she'd summoned for a moment.

The guard paled"I would not dare anger the Warriors of Vale. Very well, you may pass."

Matthew suppressed a smirk, his mother was adamant at times. Jenna smoothly dismissed her fireball as she followed the others. The people and guards the group passed on the way glanced at them in awe. Piers led the group straight to King Hydros's chambers without hesitation.

"Is Lemuria naturally secretive?" asked Amiti.

"To an extent, yeah" shrugged Piers.

The group passed another two guards on the way to the throne room. An elderly man sat upon his throne as he greeted the group"Jenna? Piers? Kraden? What a pleasant surprise. Who are the rest of you?"

"King Hydros, its been thirty years. With me are my husband Isaac, son Matthew and a few other friends" curtsied Jenna.

"I am Sveta, Queen of Morgal" said the beastman queen.

The king stood up"Isaac? One of the Warriors of Vale? I must say that it is a pleasure to meet you. What brings you back to Lemuria, Jenna? How is your brother, faring?"

"Felix is faring well as always. Isaac found out a way to help protect Weyard, have you heard of the Athena Sanctum? We seek to find it and stop the unnatural disasters that befell Weyard for the past ten years" replied Jenna.

King Hydros pondered for a moment"Athena Sanctum... That is indeed an old building I have heard in legend. It is believed to have been lost during the decay of Weyard, which was put a stop to thirty years ago. The full details cam be found in an old book inside the archive."

"May we see the archive?" inquired Kraden.

"Certainly, my friends. I would be honored to be of help. Follow me" said the king, getting up and leading them to another part of the city.

"So how fares Conservato? Last I heard, he had tried to have me banished" remarked Piers.

"Your banishment was stalled. And ever since the Golden Sun event, he has shut himself in his quarters. He still does not believe Alchemy is what keeps Weyard together. Even if he does, he still denies it. Piers, you and the other Warriors of Vale were praised and blamed for your efforts throughout the world, no?" replied the king as he led them to what looked like an archive.

"Point taken" shrugged the Mariner.

"Was that there before?" inquired Jenna.

Hydros nodded"I understand your surprise, I only allow a select few into this room. Lunpa, Kraden and Babi were among those few. You may find that the books kept within are very old, but you may take one with should you wish to use it for research."

Isaac nodded his thanks and led the group into the archive where they found what looked like many more shelves and books than what they saw in Morgal's castle. Ivan was astounded"Could this all be related to the old world?"

"Oh, ho. It would appear to be. Let's take a look, then. King Hydros, what book should we look for?" inquired Kraden.

"The Tome of Legends would be what you seek. It may be of use to you, so you may borrow it if you find it. The tome has very little use to people here in Lemuria" replied the king.

The group went into the large library, taking a glance at the old shelves and books. Kenneth addressed Piers and Isaac who were searching the same shelves as him"You know, my mother is one of those who blamed you guys for your effort to activate the four elemental lighthouses. Kolima had ceased to be a part of Bilibin, since."

"I cannot blame her, everyone has differing views of Psynergy and Alchemy" said Isaac.

"Maybe someday everyone will believe Alchemy's restoration was a good thing" said Alexa, thoughtfully.

"I hope so, too. That is why myself and the others were tasked with ensuring it never be used for evil. If worst comes to worst, history may repeat itself" said Isaac.

Matthew glanced at the books at the shelf he was assigned to, fixing his eyes on a particular book. Taking it off the shelf, he saw that it had dirt. Dusting off the old book, Matthew looked carefully at the title before calling to the others"I think I found it."

"Ah" Kraden approached, inspecting the tome"That could be it, let's have a gander while we sit on the nearby desk."

The group gathered around the desk and set the book down. Flipping through the pages, Matthew found a certain chapter describing machines that were powered by Alchemy. Karis was puzzled"This looks like it was written in a strange language."

"The ancient tongue, I reckon" Kraden spoke as he inspected the book"I can translate some of this. Here, this passage describes the Alchemy Dynamo, the Alchemy Well and two other machines I cannot quite make out. The words appear to have become faded from time."

"Let's see" Isaac glanced at the semi-faded pages until he could make out more audible words"I think this page may have the answer to the mysterious Athena Sanctum."

"What?" Kraden took another look"Oh, you're right. Hm. Oh dear."

"What's wrong?" asked Jenna.

The old scholar shrugged"Athena Sanctum was indeed part of the old world, but as Weyard had begun to crumble almost as soon as Alchemy had been sealed away, the very sanctum itself had ceased to exist. Apollo Sanctum may have also been part of the ancient world. It would not be a surprised if those places had also been a result of the rebirth of Weyard and the fateful Golden Sun event. Ah ha, I do believe we also have a bit of insight of Tuaparang's origins."

"The origins of Tuaparang? Why is that very nation in the book?" asked Amiti.

"According to legend, the Tuaparang Empire was one of those ancient civilizations. But mind you, this is just a theory. Only those who are from the empire would know its exact origins. Tuaparang's origins and such have never been fully discovered, it is a truly mysterious nation. And yet, Apollo Sanctum did not exist during my quest with Isaac and the other Warriors of Vale. Perhaps the reason the continents and islands were shifted was because Weyard was pulling itself together, and therefore the ancient places that vanished with the edges of Weyard were regenerated by Alchemy and that the regions that hadn't vanished were being pushed to the center of our world" replied Kraden.

"But if Tuaparang was truly part of the ancient world, what other kingdoms do you suppose existed before Ayuthay, Morgal, Bilibin, Yamata and Sana?" inquired Amiti.

"Who knows?" shrugged Karis.

"This is all a bit much to take in" remarked Kenneth.

"And yet, supposedly the Athena Sanctum is much like the Apollo Sanctum. Ironically, two of the wise men from the ancient world were supposedly named for those places, one of them I suspect was actually a woman. According to this, Athena and Apollo were among those who sealed away Alchemy" said Kraden.

"That is correct" Hydros approached.

"How long were you listening?" asked Piers.

The king replied"I was also curious about the ancient world, I was there during the beginning of the days of which Alchemy was sealed. Athena, Apollo, Gabriel, and Haniel were the wise men who sealed Alchemy away. Those scholars may have created some sort of knowledge stone while they were at it."

"The stone of knowledge? What is that?" asked Jenna.

"I do not know for sure. But the ancients back then did not realize that Alchemy was what kept Weyard together. Without it, as was proven decades ago, Weyard would've been doomed" explained King Hydros.

"One thing more, Athena Sanctum may have been part of the empire... That sounds strange, for we have no knowledge of the empire itself" remarked Kraden.

"So we must go to Tuaparang, we will not likely be welcome there. Nowell and I barely escaped with our lives when we had a run in with the Tuaparang navy as we sailed together into their territory by chance, they aren't very fond of outsiders" said Piers.

"That must have been awful" Karis paled.

"It was, but luckily Nowell and I had the Psynergy to fight off our pursuers and get out of there. We hid in Lemuria for a short while before returning to Angara" acknowledged Piers.

"Getting involved in war is not my idea of saving Weyard, but if this must be done, we must band together with everyone else back on Angara and figure out how to infiltrate Tuaparang. We have very little knowledge of it" said Isaac.

"I bid you good luck in your quest. But why must you seek Athena Sanctum?" inquired King Hydros.

"The Mourning Moon and the Psynergy Vortexes are believed to be a side effect of the rebirth of Alchemy. The Wise One implied that Athena Sanctum has the power to stabilize the world and cancel out the vortexes. And I am concerned about this Silver Eclipse I had heard about, do you know of it?" inquired Isaac.

"I'm afraid not, for I have never visited Tuaparang. You may learn more about it in the tome, but suggest you leave Lemuria now. I fear that Conservato and his ilk will protest against your presence" acknowledged King Hydros.

Kraden nodded his thanks and accompanied his group back towards Piers' ship, taking the tome with him. Kenneth addressed Isaac"What is the Mourning Moon? Might that be another cataclysm like the Golden Sun?"

"The Mourning Moon is a Psynergy Vortex of immense proportion. The smaller vortexes are tied to it. Ivan, Garet and I had been studying the aftereffects of the Golden Sun, and each Mourning Moon is proving more lethal than the last. It may have destroyed Goma Plateau, if it had even grown bigger than when Matthew saw it" said Isaac, grimly.

"Matthew, Tyrell and I saw the Mourning Moon when we returned from Goma Plateau. It was quite a shock, but not exactly the first time we saw the Mourning Moon. If we can stop it and stop Tuaparang, it may save Weyard" said Karis.

The group returned to Piers' ship and began to sail back to Angara.

* * *

><p>Excuse the lack of action except for the brief monster encounter, but I am not all that good at using random battles for the story. gameplay wise, they fit, but storyline wise... probably not. That, and I can't really remember the monster types and their moves from the games. Sorry. There will be more action next chapter.<p>

If you're wondering about Athena, Apollo, Gabriel and Haniel, they're just mentioned in passing for the most part. But they will be OCs for a prequel fic if you'd like me to try to imagine one, since this is a post Dark Dawn fic.

Oh, and I probably won't kill of Blados and Chalis... We'll see. But Torang and Relena will for the most part replace them as Alex's pawns for this story.

Please feel free to review. Sorry it took this long to get another chapter. I'll try to post another tomorrow, but no guarantees.


	12. Kalay Under Siege

Hey there, here's the next chapter. This will center mostly on the group back in Kalay, but Matthew's group eventually shows up again in this chapter. And it will have more action.

Two more OCs will be showing up, here. For this story, they'll be Tyrell and Karis' respective mothers since Ivan and Garet apparently didn't marry any of the party members from the first two games. Well, Mia could probably have been Ivan's or Garet's wife, but that seems unlikely. Mia's husband will just be another OC for this fic.

Disclaimer: Golden Sun was created/developed by Nintendo/Camelot.

* * *

><p>Chapter X: Kalay Under Siege<p>

Felix and his group managed as best they could while waiting for Isaac, either gathering information from the people of Kalay or heading out to nearby islands. Josh and Sonja worked with the Ayuthay, Morgal and Bilibin soldiers to set up defenses with Lord Hammet's permission.

The following day, Felix stood outside the inn as he pondered what he should do next. His son joined him after finishing a light breakfast of toast"Father, is anything troubling you? Mom said you were quiet last night."

"I could never hide anything from Sheba, eh? Well, turns out I may have lost a bit of the power of the Golden Sun after my run in with Alex. Age is catching up to me, somewhat. I don't understand why, so don't ask. It doesn't really bother me, though" replied the elder Adept.

"Josh, there's something I think you need to see" burst Sonja, approaching.

"What's wrong?" inquired Felix.

"Something's coming from beyond the coast" replied Sonja, pale.

"What?" Felix glanced towards the sea and spotted a Zeppelin zooming towards Kalay"That looks suspicious. Go warn Lord Hammet and the others, I will go see what this is about."

Josh nodded and returned to the palace with Sonja. Felix rushed towards the coast where over a dozen Tua Soldiers landed. With them were three of their four commanders. One of them smirked"Well, well, if it isn't Felix. I am Relena."

"Relena... Never heard of you. But how do you know of me?" inquired Felix, putting his hand on his sword.

"Prox isn't really THAT far from the Tuaparang Empire, the Warriors of Vale are renowned throughout the world especially. Enough pleasantries" Relena signaled her men to charge into Kalay.

"Relena, leave this scum to me" said Blados, drawing his sword.

"Oh no, go ahead with the others. I will deal with him" sneered Relena, fixing her gaze on the brunette.

Blados hesitantly nodded and walked ahead with Chalis. Felix suspected he would not be able to defeat Relena and warn the others at the same time if he fought, so he used Sand Psynergy and circled to the east side of the coast.

"What the? Hm. Well played" smirked Relena, watching as the lump of sand sped away as far as it could before morphing back into a man.

* * *

><p>Sheba had finished her breakfast and was walking outside when she caught sight of dark-clad soldiers spreading out to attack, what was more that Gillmen and Lizard monsters were marching onto the beach from the southwest side"Oh no."<p>

"Doesn't look too good, that's for sure" murmured a Beastman soldier who was helping to guard Kalay.

A Gillman rushed Sheba, who jumped back and countered with a Bolt spell. The Ayuthay, Bilibin and Morgal soldiers hurried to intercept the invaders.

"What the devil is going on?" Garet emerged from the inn, rubbing his eyes. The Fire Adept had slept in.

"Garet!" Sheba cried as a monster snuck up on the Fire Adept, who spun and countered with a fireball.

Nowell approached her"Are you okay?"

"Yes, but we've got trouble" sighed Sheba, hurrying towards a Tua Warrior who was about to open fire at a nearby building.

* * *

><p>Josh and Sonja rushed into Lord Hammet's throne room. The man addressed them"What's going on?"<p>

"Felix has spotted something coming from the coast" replied Sonja, hurriedly.

"Its Tuaparang" Felix entered the throne room, a bit winded from using his Sand Psynergy and running.

"So they finally show their shady faces, here" a woman with greenish blond hair emerged from the landing. She was very similar to Karis, except she wore a light purple cape over a jade tunic with a pair of blue pants. She even wore a pair of gauntlets and armor the same color as the other Kalay soldiers.

"Captain Florianna, what do you plan to do?" inquired Layana, Hammet's wife. She was surprised to hear of Tuaparang's sudden attack.

Florianna replied, her hand near a short sword she'd carried in its sheath on her belt"Its obvious, no? Kick their behinds and teach them what it means to mess with Kalay. The Kalay Army should be ready for combat, so I will respond to this situation as swiftly as I can."

"But the Warriors of Vale who are in our town may have already acted if we had indeed just been attacked, but you may aid them" replied Hammet.

Florianna nodded and proceeded to leave the room. Josh addressed Hammet"Who is she?"

"She is a former Noblewoman of Bilibin. Surely you have met Karis' mother, Captain Florianna of Kalay's soldiers?" said Hammet with a raised eyebrow.

"That's her, no doubt. But I have only met her once" said Sonja, running outside after the older woman. Josh followed, sheepish. Felix left with them.

* * *

><p>Garet and Sheba intercepted the monsters as they simultaneously cooperated with their allies to fight off the Tua invasion force. Several Bilibin and Ayuthay soldiers fell in the initial attack, so the two Warriors of Vale stayed close to the remaining Bilibin, Kalay, Morgal and Ayuthay soldiers to provide support.<p>

"Persistent buggers" grumbled a Tua warrior, firing a bullet at Garet. The Fire Adept barely managed to evade and countered with a fireball, incinerating his opponent.

The Kalay soldiers at the coast intercepted the remaining monsters before they got too close to the town. The battle lasted for over an hour, due to the ferocity and tenacity of the Tuaparang soldiers. Blados and Chalis watched the battle while Relena blasted aside a couple Kalay soldiers as she looked around for Felix.

"Looking for me?" Felix popped up from a nearby garden and shot a Quake Spell, staggering the Tuaparang Captain. Three more Tua Warriors charged forward with their weapons poised to defend their captain.

"Heh. Dark Volt" grinned Relena, hitting Felix with a dark psynergy spell, staggering the veteran warrior.

"Stop right there" Florianna, Josh and Sonja had caught up after disposing a couple Tua Warriors who tried to infiltrate Kalay Palace.

Relena stood and readied a Dark Energy Wall, blasting the three newcomers. Felix hurried to administer a herb to his comrades while Sheba and Garet suddenly joined the fray, albeit slightly exhausted from the battle.

"That's why the pawns always go first" Chalis grinned as she watched from a nearby building.

A Kalay soldier rushed to Florianna"Ma'am! Piers' ship is approaching!"

"About time Isaac got back here" sighed Garet, throwing Liquifer at Relena. The Dark Adept dodged and countered with a dark bolt, which the Fire Adept countered with a Fireball. Nearby, Sheba, Felix and Florianna fought off the remaining soldiers.

"I suppose I underestimated the Warriors of Vale. Commander Torang and Arcanus would be very interested" remarked the woman.

"Growth!" Vines ensnared Relena for a moment before a blade slammed into her, knocking the Dark Adept out.

"Takeru, what kept you?" asked Felix.

"Got held up fighting off some Gillmen" shrugged the Nihan Prince.

"What went on, here?" Matthew, Isaac and the rest of their group returned to find the city smoking slightly. The majority of their allies were face to face with three of Tuaparag's commanders.

"Tuaparang attacked us and killed a few of our allies" replied Florinana.

Karis ran up to the older woman"Mother, you're safe. I feared the worst when Isaac and I saw the smoke."

"I'm just glad you're safe. Did your group find what you were looking for?" inquired the older woman.

Blados and Chalis stepped forward while Relena struggled back onto her feet and made for the nearby building. Blados glanced at Matthew"You brats have irked us too often for too long."

"What, you want another helping of your just desserts?" Tyrell jeered at Blados.

"You two lost plenty of times already, why not just give up?" said Karis to Chalis.

Blados pulled out a mysterious Dark Sphere and summoned a dark aura to empower himself and Chalis"Cheeky fools, this won't be like before."

Chalis darted at Karis, who dodged and countered with her Rapier. Jenna shot a Fire Serpent spell, knocking the female Dark Adept back. Sveta lunged at Blados and jump-kicked him. Blados retaliated with a combo and cast a Dark Aura at Matthew, knocking him down.

"I don't think so" Ivan boosted his allies with his psynergy while Tyrell threw a fireball at Blados. The Tuaparang swordsman deflected the fireball and summoned magical swords to knock down Isaac, Garet and Sheba. Jenna healed her allies while Sveta and Matthew proceeded to double-team Blados.

"Grr" Chalis summoned forth a dark tornado, knocking Amiti, Eoleo and Piers off their feet before knocking out the Adepts' Djinn with a spell. Karis retaliated with Bolt before helping Jenna to keep their allies on their feet.

Blados unleashed a series of deadly combos on his opponents, prompting Matthew and Sveta to move quickly on their feet. Isaac readied his Psynergy and cast a spell at Blados"Oddessy!"

Blados was pelted by the rain of blades before countering Isaac's attack with a thrust. Garet cast Fireball on Blados, who deflected it only for Matthew to dart forward and surprise him with a mighty thrust.

"Blados... Guess you reached your limit" sighed Chalis, throwing spells at Karis, Ivan and Felix.

"That does it" Florianna darted forward and slashed Chalis in the chest. The Dark Adept staggered and attempted to cast a spell in retaliation, only for strong bolts of black lightning to mysteriously zap her, Blados, Garet, Ivan, Sheba, Jenna and Piers.

"What the?" Tyrell glanced at Relena, who stood in front of a building smirking evilly.

"How is she doing that?" gasped Karis.

"Its not her work, alone. She and I have combined our Psynergies" The blue-haired Mercury Adept Alex stood on top of a roof, aiming lighting from his hand down on the group. With his other hand, he summoned a temporal sphere above Blados and Chalis.

"Alex, get down here and fight like a man!" yelled Tyrell.

Alex scoffed"Please, you are hardly in any shape to fight me, now. Besides, phase two of my plan is already in motion. Soon, I'll have the power to surpass both the High Empyror and the Wise One, the Golden Sun power is mine at last."

"So that's what you're after, Alex. You're out of luck, Mia isn't here" said Isaac.

"It matters little. I'm done here, now" said Alex.

"Wait, Alex. I have a question for you, I felt a strong connection to you after our meeting at Apollo Sanctum. My name is Amiti, the Crown Prince of Ayuthay. Do you know of my mother, Veriti?" asked Amiti.

"Veriti..." Alex trailed off, glancing at Amiti"If you know her name, then... Amiti, is it? The truth could cause you more grief than you think. But if you wish to know, then follow me to the Tuaparang Empire, that is where I am headed next. I am certain I would know if Veriti had a relative with your very name, much less bore or adopted a child... Enough of this talk. I cannot let even the smallest distraction dissuade me from my goal."

As Alex disappeared before anyone could question him, Amiti stood confused'Why does he insist on toying with me?'

Jenna and Karis healed their injured allies while Matthew glanced at Blados and Chalis, who were lying unconscious. Sveta walked over to the two inert Tuaparang Commanders and cast her Spirit Sense"I'm hardly sensing their live force. It appears safe to say they won't hound us, anymore."

"Arcanus's plan worked so far, see you fools later" grinned Relena, who teleported back to the port to leave Kalay by a ship.

"Amiti, what did Alex say to you?" asked Karis.

The Ayuthay prince replied"He seemed clueless at first, but ultimately seemed to get the connection I was hinting at. Perhaps Mia would know something."

"Mia's back at Imil, near the Mercury Lighthouse. Do you have something to ask her?" asked Isaac.

"I'm not sure what this all means. But Alex said I should follow him" said Amiti.

Karis looked surprised"He did? Why would he...?"

Florianna interjected"If those two Tuaparang Commanders are still alive, they will be locked up for questioning before the authorities their fate will be decided. Their hands will be bound so that they can't use psynergy if they are adepts."

"Why would Relena do this to her own kin?" asked Felix.

"Who knows?" frowned Jenna.

"So what now? Going to attack Tuaparang?" asked Piers.

Isaac addressed the Lemurian Adept"We'll have to talk strategy, later. I also think we should try to get into contact with Imil and Prox, their Mercury and Mars Psynergies could be of help."

"You think Prox would help us? We killed four of their best warriors. Even if Saturos, Menardi, Karst and Agatio were somehow alive, they probably wouldn't cooperate" frowned Garet.

"Prox doesn't blame us for the most part" replied Isaac.

Florianna signaled two Kalay soldiers to take Blados and Chalis's bodies away before addressing Karis"I heard from Ivan that you went on a journey with Matthew and Tyrell on a quest."

"Yes, mother. We managed to get the roc feather we needed to repair the Soarwing, but not before the Mourning Moon appeared above Goma Plateau" nodded the Jupiter Adept.

"That must have been the second Mourning Moon... Isaac spoke of the previous one. I think we should turn our attention to Tuaparang and see what can be done to suppress Alex's ambition from here. Whatever he's up to, we'll stop him for sure this time" said Ivan, determined.

"I agree. We should also assist Kalay's people with repairing the damage to their city. It may take a couple days before we can devise a plan on how to deal with Alex and Tuaparang" said Felix.

Karis addressed Amiti, concerned"Alex seemed reluctant to tell you anything. Does that bother you?"

"A little bit, but I will pursue him until I get all of my answers. Matthew, Karis, Sveta, will you aid me in that endeavor?" asked the Ayuthay prince.

The Beastman Queen replied"You need not ask, that will be part of our goals."

"Well, we had a long two days. We should rest up, my group spent the night on Piers' ship last night" said Isaac.

The rest of the group disbanded and headed for either the inn or Kalay Palace. Matthew had a feeling this was just the beginning of the war with Tuaparang, and was about to face his next challenges as a seventeen-year-old.

* * *

><p>There you go, another action-packed chapter. Honestly, I wasn't even sure there should be any character deaths until later in the story. I know I am making Alex seem all-powerful, but he's pretty much like that to an extent in the games, at least that's my impression and from the dialogue between Alex and the Wise One in the Lost Age.<p>

Maybe I'll do some more Matthew/Sveta and Amiti/Karis fluff next chapter. Other then that, not a lot of action. I know I didn't include Tyrell's mother, but she will appear next chapter. Florianna is just a minor character for now.

It is not mentioned in Dark Dawn or the wikia whether or not Alex knew he had a son, so he doesn't really know he does at first in this story. Well, he does feel a connection too Amiti as I hinted here, but I need to figure out how Alex and Amiti should realize they are related and that they're father and son.

Please feel free to review.


	13. Starlight Pearl

Here you go, another chapter is up and ready. Sorry about that typo on the previous chapter, by the way. I fixed it, so it should make more sense. I'll try to pay more attention to what I'm doing. This is an intermission chapter, so there's really little to no action. There's some Sveta/Matthew action, maybe a bit of Karis/Amiti and slight Isaac/Jenna. This might turn out to be a bit of a random chapter, but I thought to add a bit more character relationship development.

Still deciding on whether Tyrell should be paired with Himi or remain single. His mother will be in this chapter though. The plot may be getting a bit more complicated, but I thought I should spice things up a bit. Oh, and I know Kalay probably doesn't have a jail, but it does in this story.

I probably don't need to say this, but " indicates spoken word, ' represents thoughts and - often indicates change in character point of view, sometimes it even signifies a lapse in time.

Disclaimer: This may be getting a little redundant, so I'll try to get a bit more creative with the disclaimers. Nintendo/Camelot developed the Golden Sun series along with its characters, locations, etc.

* * *

><p>Chapter XI: Starlight Pearl<p>

The remainder of the day was spent repairing the damage to Kalay, which was relatively minor. Jenna, Karis and Sveta helped tend to the wounded with their healing Psynergies. Matthew went home with his parents for the night while most of the others returned to the inn or to Kalay Palace. Garet and Tyrell went to their house which was next to the inn. Blados and Chalis were thrown in jail by the Kalay guards to await their sentence after being bound and force-fed ethers to maintain just enough psynergy to live a bit longer.

While going to bed, Jenna addressed Isaac"Matthew has a special someone, already. Our boy's really growing up."

"Matthew is truly maturing every day. But what brought this on, Jenna?" The Venus Adept asked his wife.

The red-head replied"You know how Matthew, Tyrell and Karis often hang around each other? Today was so hectic, you haven't noticed anything between our son and Sveta, have you?"

"As a matter of fact, I have. It is really quite subtle, but Matthew and Queen Sveta seem smitten with each other. Almost reminds me of us way back, thirty years ago. Do you remember our quest and when we ignited the Mars Lighthouse? You almost always seemed to have a crush on me, even before that fateful journey" acknowledged Isaac.

Jenna flushed"You still remember that? A-actually, I think it was after our quest that we admitted our feelings for each other and started dating, wasn't it? It wasn't until after we returned from our quest that I fell in love with you."

"Hm. That must have been it" shrugged Isaac as he laid on their double bed.

Jenna followed suit, laying next to her husband"Time flies so fast. Speaking of which, Matthew's birthday is tomorrow. I'm thinking we should celebrate it, and I'm sure his friends would like to attend."

"That's not a bad idea, it would be nice to have a day of recreation before we get back to finding the Luna Sanctum, if you're feeling up to joining me and Matthew on our quest" acknowledged Isaac.

"Of course I am, silly. I'm not letting you and Matthew out of my sight for a while. And... Truthfully, I know very little about Morgal and its people. Well, let's get some sleep, okay?" Jenna and Isaac shared a tender kiss before falling asleep.

* * *

><p>The following day found Matthew waking a bit later than usual before Tyrell entered his room"Hey, Matt. Wake up."<p>

"What's up?" Matthew yawned as he stretched.

The Fire Adept grinned"Isaac wanted you and Sveta to go to the beach and do a bit of a favor for him and your mom. Everyone else is going to be busy, myself included, so sorry I can't go with you two, man."

"What do my mom and dad need?" asked the blond Adept, still feeling a bit exhausted from yesterday's battle.

"Nothing much, just gathering seashells and sand dollars, apparently. Piers and Nowell are waiting at the docks to take you to some island for who-knows-what. Sucks that I can't go, but I have to help my folks with something" said Tyrell.

Matthew nodded in acknowledgement and headed out of the house with Tyrell. Sveta, Amiti and Karis waited for them outside. The green-haired Jupiter Adept greeted them"Good morning."

"Morning, guys" acknowledged Matthew with a smile.

"Since we have the day off, we're going on some little adventures of our own. Karis and I will be doing a little sightseeing, Tyrell said that Isaac specified that you and Sveta will be paired for a little errand of your own, correct?" spoke Amiti.

Matthew nodded"Pretty much. It seems a bit odd, though..."

"What's so strange about that? But truth be told, I've no clue what's going on, either. This is the first time we've gone somewhere alone, just the two of us" said Sveta.

"Piers and Nowell will be there, too. So you won't really be by yourselves, according to Isaac. Good luck" said Karis.

Matthew nodded and addressed Sveta"You ready?"

"Of course" nodded the beastman queen. The two departed to the port.

Karis addressed Tyrell and Amiti"We have until they return to get things ready. Jenna's baking a cake, so that leaves Amiti and I to help Isaac ready the rest of the food."

"What, can't I help?" exclaimed Tyrell, indignantly.

The Wind Adept shook her head"Sorry, Tyrell. But you will invite everyone else to tonight's party."

"All right" grumbled the Fire Adept.

* * *

><p>Sveta and Matthew headed towards the docks. Piers met them near his ship"Good morning, you two ready? Isaac said you'd be perfect for this short mission, Matthew. You also have a companion, for which Isaac said he will allow for this trip."<p>

"We are to retrieve certain items, correct?" inquired Sveta.

"Yes. There probably won't be many monsters on the island we just found, so you two should be able to manage without much trouble. Nowell and I will accompany you, either way" explained the Mariner.

"Sounds simple, enough" said Matthew, heading onto the boat with his companions. As they boarded, Matthew addressed Piers"So what island are we going to? Was it discovered, recently?"

"Apparently so, it is said to be the some kind of island where pirates would stash their treasure. After the Golden Sun event, more and more new lands are being discovered since Alchemy's return" shrugged Piers as he steered their ship southwest a bit.

Eventually, they came to what looked like an empty island. Matthew spotted an ancient building with no roof over it at the center of the island"So we need to go there and... Hm. What do you think this place is...?"

"We don't know, but Captain Piers and I will be with you every step of the way" said Nowell.

The four stepped onto the beach, glancing in wonder at the sights. Sveta addressed Piers"If this was some sort of pirate hangout... Why is the place out in the open?"

"Heh, no idea, really. However, we figured that this place has some connection to the ancients. Oh, and look, there are a few seashells and a couple sand dollars here and there" said Piers.

Matthew picked up some of the items while Sveta walked towards the ruined building a bit, cautiously using her psynergy to detect possible monster activity, relaxing when she sensed there were none.

"There's a mural over there" Nowell pointed to the back wall of the ruined building. The group went over to investigate it.

"Could this, too be related to Alchemy?" wondered Piers.

"Who knows? Perhaps the mystery is not for us to unravel" Nowell trailed off.

Matthew looked at the mural, upon which a number of symbols were inscribed"... Those must be more of the glyphs from the ancient language. Huh, the wording is different on there than in the book we borrowed from King Hydros."

"Perhaps we should try to translate this. It might be important" suggested Sveta.

Matthew nodded and took out his Glyph Book, comparing the glyphs to the lettering of the modern alphabet. The glyphs resonated with the magic in the book and revealed the same inscription in the common tongue"_Imbued with Light Energy, the pearl's shine can pierce the deepest darkness. Ye who discovered this forsaken place, we hope you will use the power contained within for good and return it to its proper place."_

"Intriguing. Sounds like there's a stolen relic being kept somewhere on this island. But what sort of power would a pearl contain?" mussed Nowell.

Matthew looked around until he found a entrance leading deeper into the ruin. Determined to solve the riddle, he and his companions entered the opening. The passage within was dim, with a few parts of the walls crumbling. Soon they came to a chamber with what looked like a small chasm with four yellowish pillars in the corners of the room.

"This one's your department, Matt" said Piers.

Matthew nodded and got to work moving the small pillars with his Move Psynergy to make a bridge over the gap. After that was taken care of, he led his group across to a singular altar with a strange crystal-blue orb with a yellowish glow in its center. The blond Adept thought for a moment"Is this what the glyphs described?"

"Whatever it is, its beautiful" breathed Nowell.

"If what the plaque says about it is for true, then it must have come from someplace else. It may not be relevant to our mission, but we may as well take it until we know for certain where it was first located. I sense power emitting from it" mussed Sveta.

"Could it be the same power as the Light Psynergy?" inquired Matthew.

"We don't know for sure, but that's something else we could look into during our quest for the Luna Sanctum" suggested the beastman queen.

Matthew nodded, then retrieved the jewel"I didn't catch it quite, but I think the plaque described it as a Starlight Pearl... Kind of a strange name for an old relic."

"Hm. Isaac and Kraden would be interested in this new knowledge" remarked Piers.

"Shall we return to Kalay?" Sveta inquired. Matthew nodded, and the group proceeded to file from the chamber, back to the ship.

* * *

><p>Back in Kalay, Kais, Amiti and Isaac were making Sweet and Sour Pork along with some potatoes and other veggies to go with it. Karis breathed"It sure has been a long time since I last cooked."<p>

"I can see that, our previous journey kept us on our toes with the Grave Eclipse incident not too long after we secured the Roc Feather" said Amiti as he carefully peeled a potato.

"Well, I bet Matthew's going to be surprised. He probably forgot his own birthday" remarked Karis.

"Probably because he never had time to think about it. But you know him better than I" said Amiti, calmly.

"Heh, that's true" flushed Karis.

"Well, everything should be ready. I'll get the food to the dining hall. Karis, you wait for Matthew at the dock" instructed Isaac.

"Okay" nodded the green-haired Adept.

* * *

><p>Piers steered his ship back to the dock while Matthew sat about putting together a necklace with some of the items he found on the beach, he had placed the mysterious pearl in his rucksack. Sveta joined him a moment later after a brief conversation with Nowell"What are you working on?"<p>

Matthew had finished doing the finishing touches before addressing her and showing the necklace"I... I just thought I'd go ahead and make this for you."

"Ah" Sveta received the gift as Matthew handed it to her"I had not anticipated this. Thank you, tis' an honest gift."

"No problem. And about this morning, do you think my dad and mom knew about our... relationship?" asked Matthew.

"It was strictly professional... But I cannot deny that I am fond of you" replied Sveta, trying not to blush.

"Heh, its kind of awkward for the girl to confess, first... Shouldn't it be the other way around?" flushed the blond.

The silvette smiled"Not necessarily. I remember little of my parents, but my father was not one to take initiative in their relationship, so I was told."

The ship docked at Kalay, where Karis stood waiting. Matthew's group went down the ramp to meet her.

"You're back. How did it go?" asked Karis.

"The trip went smoothly" acknowledged Sveta.

Karis addressed Matthew"Everyone else is in the dining room at Kalay Palace. Let's go."

Matthew, though curious, nodded and followed her. Sveta, Piers and Nowell followed them to Kalay Palace to the dining room, where Isaac and the others greeted them"Happy Birthday, Matthew."

"Wha-?" Matthew gasped, seeing a banner above the table and an assortment of food on the table itself.

"Its your special day, Matthew. How was your trip?" inquired Jenna.

Matthew smiled"Pretty smooth, didn't run into any monsters."

"You and kitty dog do anything special?" quipped Tyrell, who received a disapproving look from a woman with brown hair, green eyes and a blue blouse with a skirt sitting next to him. Sveta shrugged off the name-calling, not wanting to make too big a deal out of it, though her eyes betrayed a brief look of annoyance.

"Not particularly. Oh, and hey Miss Patricia" Matthew greeted the green-eyed woman.

The woman, who is Tyrell's mother smiled"Hello, Matthew."

"How's business, Patricia?" asked Piers.

Patricia replied with a smile"Fairly well, thank you. The inn is as busy as always."

Matthew and his group joined everyone at the table. The younger Venus Adept took out the pearl and handed it to Isaac"We found this at some ruins to the southwest, I read a plaque that said something about finding its proper resting place and using it for good."

"I see. I take it you passed, then? I wanted to investigate the ruin myself, but your mother insisted on letting you tackle it since there were no monsters to be found for some reason" acknowledged Isaac.

"So it was another of Isaac's tests" Karis sighed.

"Its okay, I gotta practice sometimes" smiled Matthew.

"Well, let's tuck in. Time flies when you're having fun" grinned Kraden.

The large group sat about eating and talking as they celebrated Matthew's 17th birthday. Sveta addressed Matthew"I wish I had known about your birthday. In Morgal, we don't celebrate birthdays. Perhaps I should introduce this fine tradition to my people."

"Well, with everything that's been happening, I kind of forgot about it" shrugged Matthew around a bite of Sweet and Sour pork.

After dinner, they treated themselves to some vanilla cake with chocolate frosting (I know that probably didn't exist in Weyard, but it does in this chapter) after a hearty song of Happy Birthday. Once they were finished, Matthew found himself opening some gifts from his parents and friends including a book on swordplay from Karis and Florianna and a new shiny shield from Isaac.

"Great party, eh?" grinned Tyrell, who was helping himself to a second helping of Matthew's cake.

"You bet" said Matthew, admiring a pair of shoes he'd gotten from his mother.

Patricia addressed Matthew"I heard from Garet, sorry my son's been trouble while with you."

"Oh, he wasn't that bad. Karis had him wrapped around her finger most of the time" said Matthew, grinning as Tyrell restrained himself from throwing a fireball at his friend at the remark.

Jenna addressed Matthew and Sveta"I... I regret saying I have my doubts about you two. I'm nervous because I've never heard of a human/beastman relationship before."

"It is understandable, my brother has waged war with Sana for so long that it caused tension between our races" acknowledged Sveta.

"But the two of you could bridge the gap if you want. I for one would like to see a peaceful world with no war. But with people like the High Emypror, it seems all but impossible" spoke Isaac.

"Either way, I hope this works out. And... I wish I knew how Mia would react to Amiti and Karis, that boy looks much like someone else we know" acknowledged Jenna.

"Do you perchance know of my family, then? Forgive me for eavesdropping" spoke Amiti.

"No, but Mia might..." Jenna trailed off.

"Karis and I aren't in a particular relationship anyway" explained said Mercury Adept.

Isaac addressed the others"We have a busy day tomorrow, a few amongst us will go to Imil, and then to Prox. Perhaps we can gather more clues at the Mercury and Mars lighthouses. After that, we will work out a plan to enter Tuaparang."

"Tuaparang will likely have more powerful forces, there. I hear that even the High Empyror has his own set of guards, their High Commander is no different I believe. Heh, we'll just have to see what happens" shrugged Felix.

Matthew proceeded to head home with Isaac and Jenna. Sveta headed for the guest room to rest.

Karis remained behind a bit longer with Amiti. The Mercury Adept addressed her"I have to admit, this was the first time I truly had a chance to experience a birthday celebration with anyone. Ayuthay was always kept occupied by Ko'Chao, we were much too busy for such trivialities, save for one year."

"Must have been tough. I had a good time today, myself. Say, where did you learn to cook?" said Karis.

"I learned from having observed you, Matthew and Tyrell cooking before. Though I'm afraid my culinary skills pale in comparison" replied Amiti, humbly.

"Tell me about it, you were really good at it" flushed the green-haired Jupiter Adept.

The pair gazed into each other's eyes for a moment before Ivan interjected"Hey, its getting late you two. Your mother will let me have it if you get sick from lack of sleep, Karis."

"Oh, I'll be there" replied Karis before shifting her attention back to Amiti"Good night."

"Same to you" said Amiti, walking back to the inn.

* * *

><p>Again, it took me a long time to get a chapter up. I'll try to get another one up by Wednesday or Saturday at the latest. Again, no guarantees.<p>

Well, this story may be dragging out, but the action will get going again. In case anyone is wondering, the Starlight Pearl will have some importance in the story, but that will be revealed in a few chapters. I know I didn't do very much with Tyrell's mom who I named Patricia for this chapter, but I didn't feel I should give her an important role like Karis' mother's. I'll think upon whether Rief and Nowell's father should have some plot relevance or not in the meantime.

Matthew/Sveta and Karis/Amiti are progressing slowly so far, but there may be some awkward moments between Amiti, Karis, Mia and Ivan once they find out Amiti's connection to Alex, you'll find out in a few chapters. Does anyone support the Piers/Nowell pairing? It seemed like it was hinted at in Dark Dawn, but then I could be wrong.

Please feel free to review.


	14. The Aqua Shard

This chapter should include some action, but still probably not that much. I'm going to have to do research on gamefaqs about the different monster types in the series in order to include a better, accurate variety of monster fights for this fic so I don't deviate too far from canon. Thanks for reviews this far, by the way. Oh, and there may be a few things made up here for story purposes. That, and I don't remember the exact layout of the Mercury Lighthouse from the first Golden Sun.

There may be some minor swearing involved in some chapters, but they will be pretty much censored by symbols.

Disclaimer below:

**Sveta: The author to this story claims no rights to the Golden Sun series and its characters or locations.**

**Matthew: But so far, Karis' mom, Tyrell's mom and Rief and Nowell's dad are OCs. Their names, professions and personalities may turn out to be completely different if they're ever explained in a actual Golden Sun 4.**

**Isaac: Needless to say, the OCs are the only characters in the story who belong to the author who created them.**

I know chat/script format is against the guidelines, but those probably don't count in the author notes. I could be wrong, though. Just trying to get a bit more creative with the disclaimers, like I said I would do. I can edit the above if you need me to.

* * *

><p>Chapter XII: The Aqua Shard<p>

The following day was busier than the last as the joint Morgal, Bilibin, Ayuthay, Champa, Kalay and Yamata army strengthened their defenses and were making preparations in the event another Tuaparang assault would follow.

Isaac, Matthew and the rest of their companions ate a light breakfast and held another meeting at Kalay Palace. Ivan addressed the others"Lord Hammet is concerned as to whether Tuaparang will make another attack, so we obviously cannot take everyone."

"He has every right to be wary, that was likely just their vanguard" said Takeru.

"Isaac, what do you expect to find at Mercury Lighthouse?" inquired Felix.

"I have no idea, but there might be a few secrets we both overlooked on our separate trips, there. Matthew, you will help lead the main group traveling to Imil and Prox. I will be with you every step of the way" said Isaac.

"Prox may balk at the idea of challenging the military might of Tuaparang, and Imil really has no defenses. Angara's armies are hopelessly outnumbered, but Adepts can make up for it with Psynergy. I have my doubts about possibly winning the upcoming war" mussed Garet.

Sveta shook her head"The war will be a diversion, which should last until we find the Athena Sanctum. If necessary, we can cripple Tuaparang by defeating its commanders, but that too may be difficult."

Matthew was quiet for a moment, unsure about continuing to be a leader"Dad, you and Uncle Felix are more qualified, aren't you going to lead?"

"You have proven yourself capable on more than one occasion" assured Isaac.

"Indeed. Had I felt you unworthy, Matthew, I might've left your party" acknowledged Amiti.

"You're probably right... So who else is coming?" said the younger blond Venus Adept.

"I will continue to accompany you. Alexa, stay with Kenneth" said Sveta.

"Your majesty, will you be okay?" protested Alexa.

Sveta nodded"Of course, you forget that I am an Adept. In any case, which way is Imil?"

"Last I heard, It is presently to the northeast of Kalay" explained Ivan.

"Getting there by ship is no problem, but it may be colder there than what I heard before, due to it being further north of there. Who knows how the place still thrives so close to the northern hemisphere" shrugged Piers.

"Its not as far north as Prox, but we'll get to both places in all due time" said Isaac, calmly.

"And I'm going this time. Besides, you'll need a Mars Adept to enter the Mars Lighthouse if we're going back there" said Jenna.

Rief addressed his sister"Nowell, I'm going, too. I wonder how mom is doing."

"She should be fine. Dad's helping her out" replied Nowell.

Patricia addressed Isaac"I may not be an Adept like a lot of you guys, but I am a part-time traveling merchant, as well as an innkeeper. I have an array of goods in my bag that I could sell if you ever need them. Will you let me tag along?"

"This isn't a vacation, mom" protested Tyrell.

"Did you forget that I have a special sword with the power of wind imbued into it? No monster would dare mess with me" smiled his mother.

"When you put it that way, we can't possibly say no. Just be careful" said Garet.

"I'll be fine. I left my sister in charge of the inn, by the way" grinned Patricia.

"Heh, I forgot" said Tyrell, embarrassed.

"Father, I'm going out with them again. Mom, I know I make you worry, but I'd rather not sit around while the others are protecting the world" said Karis.

Florianna nodded"It would hardly do us good to say no, either way. Just be safe, though I suppose that's not really an option."

As Isaac and his selected team members left Kalay Palace for Piers' ship, Ivan addressed his wife, Florianna"So how was work the past few days? We've both been very busy, I assume."

"It truly has, and I am glad Karis had returned from the trip your friend Isaac had mentioned in his letter. I myself have been busy, due to patrols and such" replied the Kalay Guard Captain.

"I hope the new recruits of the bunch haven't given you much grief" said Ivan, calmly.

"No one dares to. How's research? I barely see you, much anymore" said Florianna, grimly.

"Ah, sorry. Its hard work, studying the aftereffects of the Golden Sun" said Ivan, sheepishly.

"Quite all right, we both have very important jobs, after all" smiled his wife.

* * *

><p>The group heading for Imil set sail and headed northeast. Jenna, Isaac and most of the others gazed at the surrounding sea, watching the clouds go by during their voyage. Patricia calmly set up a temporary shop in one of the cabins.<p>

While back on the deck, Amiti addressed Karis"What is Rief's mother, Mia like?"

"I don't know much about her besides what I heard from Rief and my father... But she was one of the Warriors of Vale from back then. They say she is a kind, gentle priestess who cares for the people of Imil" said Karis.

"The people of Imil must be truly blessed to have her, then. I have to admit, I am a tad nervous meeting another Warrior of Vale... Captain Piers is one of them, correct? I heard from Rief. I wonder if this is how Nowell felt upon meeting Piers" said Amiti.

"I don't know for sure... But Mia is a nice person, she is a Mercury Adept, just like you, Rief and Nowell" replied Karis.

The boat sailed until Piers spotted a light blizzard surrounding the island ahead"Land ho, but that doesn't look good over there. Imil has few blizzards, but they still do minor damage."

Isaac grimly nodded"We shall land and provide aid if needed."

Tyrell rushed below deck to find Patricia"We're here."

"Okay. I'll be with you in a minute" Patricia packed her bags again.

The group docked and headed inland. The icy village was in a state of temporal chaos as people rushed back into their homes from shopping as the light blizzard hit. The group carefully made their way to the elder's house, where a blue-haired woman in her mid-forties in mostly white garments was tending to a sick young man. Another man stood next to her, he had dark hair and blue eyes with a blue coat over his green shirt and brown pants.

"Mother, father" Nowell addressed the man and woman.

The middle-aged blue-haired healer turned and was pleasant surprised to see them"Rief? Nowell? Welcome home. Hello Isaac, long time no see" greeted the woman.

Isaac acknowledged"Mia, is everything okay?"

Mia frowned"I wish it were so, something's gone wrong at Mercury Lighthouse, it started yesterday. No one was seriously hurt."

"Yeah, it was pretty darn terrible though, having to deal with a sudden storm. Snowfall is not so uncommon, but Mercury Lighthouse has become somewhat frozen and flooded. You could barely get in there, anymore, especially Mia. Oh, and my name is Bennet" said the man.

"Mia... I was wondering if you could tell me something. Oh, and I'm Amiti, Prince of Ayuthay" spoke the Ayuthayian prince.

"Amiti is one of our friends" piped Rief.

Mia was quiet for a moment"I would be glad to help in any way that I can, but the Mercury Lighthouse comes first. I was going to investigate when I heard the elder's grandson had taken ill. He's feeling better now, but my husband and I are at a loss as to what to do even if we find the source of the blizzards, they're becoming more and more frequent. What's worse, more people are either falling ill or dying."

"We wanted to talk to the elder about possibly joining Imil with Kalay to confront the mysterious Tuaparang Empire. But there's a different threat looming upon us... The Silver Eclipse, but we have almost no knowledge of it. But our goal is to find out and prevent it if possible" said Isaac.

"I see... I should tell you, there aren't many Mercury Adepts in Imil anymore. Most have perished from this awful blizzard" frowned Mia.

"We'll keep it in mind. We're headed for Mercury Lighthouse, can you come?" asked Jenna.

"Yes, I've done what I can for the village, for now. Bennet, would you mind taking care of the village while I'm out?" inquired the veteran Mercury Adept.

"Sure, Mia. Just be careful" Bennet planted a gentle kiss on his wife's cheek.

Mia went with her companions outside"Mercury Lighthouse is a bit more dangerous than when we last visited it, Isaac. What business do you have there?"

"I had thought perhaps there would be some forgotten secret located there" replied Isaac.

"Hm... Now you mention it, I hear that there was something recently discovered about the place. But I don't quite remember what" frowned Mia.

The group headed north, passing through the barrier leading into Mercury Lighthouse. The place was flooded on the main floor with stone steps leading to a previously hidden staircase to the southwest.

"Okay, that wasn't there before" muttered Isaac as he hopped his way across the stone platforms to the stairs. The others followed cautiously.

"Guys, I think there are monsters below this floor..." Matthew spoke.

"Hm? You may be right" remarked Sveta, picking up a scent with her psynergy.

"And who are you?" Mia asked the beastwoman.

The beastwoman queen replied"My name is Sveta, Queen of Morgal. I traveled with Matthew and your son Rief on their previous journey."

"Interesting" remarked Mia, leading the way down the stairs once they were safely onto the platform, wondering the same thing'How many secrets had been unveiled by the Golden Sun?'

"Your Venus senses are growing attuned, very good son" remarked Isaac, heading down first with his sword drawn.

Matthew and the others headed into an underground passageway, where they came across some Gilmen and Sahagins. Isaac readied himself"Let's cut through."

The group took the monsters by surprise, attacking with psynergy and weapons. The monsters attempted to strike back and were driven off by the Adepts. Karis looked around"Do you suppose this is the last of the monsters in this area?"

"Never know" replied Matthew, heading towards another chamber. The rest of the group followed him to the chamber where they came to what looked like a large, singular platform.

Isaac inspected the platform, eventually finding a grate with a fan below it. Addressing the others, he said"This must serve somehow as a shortcut to the upper floors. Karis, go ahead and use your Tornado Psynergy on it."

Karis nodded and joined the others onto the platform, using Tornado on the fan. The platform shot upwards, eventually coming to a stop at the top of what turned out to be a short shaft. They entered a nearby door, finding themselves on the third floor.

"I wonder how we didn't find that shortcut our first time through" frowned Mia.

"I have no idea, but we're that much closer to the top" Isaac led them to the Mercury Lighthouse Altar, which was surrounded by a block of ice. Mia was shocked"This place has been frozen solid..."

Sveta looked around, picking up something with her senses"Matthew, Isaac, I sense a foul aura on this floor."

Jenna frowned"What do you suppose...?"

A crystal statue stood in the center of the room, a purple vortex hovering over it. Matthew tensed"What the heck?"

"Hm." Isaac inspected the statue as best he could without getting too close"This was not here before. Someone must have been here before us, but long after this lighthouse was activated by the Mercury Star."

"You've seen too much, the device before you was planted by order of High Commander Vong of the Tuaparang Empire" A Tuaparang soldier with a grey uniform stepped forward"I assumed Imil would be frozen over by now, but it seemed there was a miscalculation... Or did the commander forget that ice and water are the elemental properties of Mercury Adepts...?" He muttered, rhetorically.

"So your commander was behind the blizzard" Mia scowled.

"You are perceptive, Priestess of Imil. You warriors of Vale must be the ones Alex warned me about. My name is Virk" said the man.

"Why don't you leave Imil alone? And how did you get here?" demanded Nowell.

Virk smirked"The airship must have successfully gone unnoticed by the denizens of Imil. Did you know there used to be an object of value in the hidden basement of this tower? Too bad I found it first and brought it here. The blizzard isn't the only thing it can conjure up. You will be the perfect test subjects for my Crystal Warrior machine: The Psytron!"

"That explains the vortex" said Jenna.

"Indeed. The vortex shields my creation from Psynergy, so you Adepts are powerless before it" growled Verk, summoning a torrent of dark energy using a crystal he carried in his pocket.

"Is he a dark adept, too?" wondered Amiti.

"No, this is but a sacred gift from the High Empyror himself, High Commander Vong possesses one, too. So even if you can defeat me, the Empyror and the Commander are on a whole 'nother level" replied Virk, becoming engulfed in a dark mist and being warped into the crystal statue. The monster sprang to life, wielding a large lance.

Matthew drew the Sol Blade"Bring it on you !*$!"

"How dare you call me a !*$!" growled the monster, thrusting its lance. Matthew flipped back and darted forward with a thrust, only to be countered by a wave of dark psynergy from the portal.

"Torrent!" Amiti called forward a wave of water, pushing back the monstrosity.

"How did-?" Matthew was surprised, considering the vortex still hovering above their opponent.

Mia explained"The Elemental properties of each other four lighthouses bolster the power of the Adept of the corresponding element. It also enhances the element that goes with it. Rief's, Nowell's, Amiti's and my psynergies are strengthened by it."

Piers nodded"That goes for me, too."

The crystal monster thrust at Isaac and let loose a barrage of icicles from where the beast's eyes would be. Jenna healed her fellow adepts and distracted the monster with a torrent of fire long enough for Matthew to get in a blow with Quake.

"Oddessy!" "Fireball!" Isaac and Tyrell's spells further staggered the Psytron, which retaliated by absorbing some of the energy and striking back with black lightning and shards of ice. Jenna, Karis and Mia expended their psynergies to bolster and heal their companions as they took damage.

Virk grinned as he piloted the Psytron from inside"That sure isn't all this beauty can do, here's a taste of some serious carnage just for you." The Psytron summoned a burst of black waves, sucking power from Mia, Piers and Jenna while summoning a fierce torrent of icicles and wind.

Jenna retaliated with a torrent of flame in the form of a serpent, Isaac backed her up by casting another Oddessy spell. Piers and Nowell pitched in with some Mercury Psynergy, staggering the Psytron as it relentlessly spammed its icy attacks, the vortex absorbing most of the psynergy directed at its ward.

"No More Ms. Nice Guy" Jenna called forward a wave of Fire Psynergy to stagger the Psytron while Matthew slashed at the monstrosity with his blade. Sveta followed with a roundhouse kick and Karis fired a few arrows into Psytron's joints to try and slow it down.

"Cocky little punks!" Virk snarled, casting another wave of dark Psynergy. The group jumped back and countered with their weapons and psynergy.

"Right" Matthew brandished the Sol Blade and summoned forth Radiant Fire, driving the Psytron back.

"What the? That blade... The legends say it is the counterpart to the legendary Luna Bade... Commander Vong must have somehow known that all wasn't just a load of hooey" grumbled Virk, firing another dark energy wave.

Matthew jumped back"I have one more surprise for you, buster" and concentrated. A ball of fiery energy spewed from the Sol Blade which Matthew cast at Psytron"MEGIDDO!"

"Fire Wall!" Jenna backed her son's attack, both engulfed the Psytron for a moment as the dark vortex tried in vein to absorb it.

"So, Psynergy Vortexes have anther flaw... They can only absorb Psynergy at one place at one time. Very well then" Isaac cast Odessy again, staggering Psytron.

As the fire dissipated, the Psytron was still standing, brandishing its lance. Virk's voice sneered"Did you think that just a little heat could do the Psytron in?"

"Enough!" Amiti conjured a wave of Water Psynergy, driving Psytron back towards the Mercury Altar. Karis knocked the weapon off its feat with another Tornado, prompting Matthew to lung forward and plunge the Sol Blade into its core, losing some of his psynergy in the process. The machine crackled and steadily began to implode, prompting Matthew to jump away as it became engulfed in fiery energy.

"That should do it, I think" said Isaac as the aura dissipated. The Psytron was gone, in its place was a shining blue and white orb, similar in structure to the Magma orb.

"Yet another relic, how many of Weyard's forgotten secrets lay undiscovered?" gasped Piers.

Virk barely managed to eject from the machine, reappearing using the last of his crystal's energy"So you won... I have failed."

"Any last words?" Tyrell jeered.

Virk stepped back towards the hole in the Mercury Lighthouse Altar"I underestimated you... But falling in the line of duty for Commander Vong leaves me no regrets..."

"Stop, that hole will be your end" Isaac called.

Virk shook his head"I am a soldier you know, I am prepared to lay down my life" and stumbled down the hole, consumed by a bluish beam of light which had restarted as the surrounding ice had quickly melted after the Psytron's destruction. The vortex above shrank and vanished.

"What coward chooses death over surrender? What was he trying to accomplish?" pondered Amiti.

"Do you think the orb was the source of the abnormal weather around Imil?" asked Rief.

"Its possible. Look, Mercury Energy is being drawn into it" said Mia.

Amiti walked over to the bluish-white orb and pocketed it"Its probably some sort of Aquatic Orb. Mayhap it could be useful on our quest."

"It is a possibility" said Isaac, addressing the others"Let's go back to Imil."

The group headed to the elevator that took them quickly back to the first floor. Amiti addressed Mia"So what I wanted to ask you was... Am I in some way related to someone in your family? I traveled with Matthew to Kolima on our way to the peak to retrieve a Roc Feather, and had a chance meeting with Tret and Laurel. And at the Apollo Sanctum, I felt drawn to Alex for some reason beyond my understanding..."

Mia's face contorted for a moment at the mention of her traitorous cousin"Why do you... Now that I get a close look at your face, you bear a slight resemblance to someone I once knew. But I am confused, what connection would my family have to Ayuthayian royalty? I doubt I'll get anything but more lies from Alex... This gives me all the more reason to go back into adventuring. We both have reason to look for answers, though I am uncertain Alex is even alive after not hearing from him all those years."

"Perhaps you'll both find your answers as we progress" said Isaac, thoughtfully.

The group returned to Imil to tell the townspeople that Mercury Lighthouse is back to normal. A few of the Mercury Adepts in the village volunteered to go and help defend their homeland from further sneak attacks by Tuaparang.

Bennet was happy to see his wife and two children safe"Thank goodness that ordeal's over. The weather should be more manageable now. You guys going to show the Tuaparang milksops who's boss?"

"We don't know how far we'll get, but stopping the High Empyror's plot is the general plan" replied Isaac.

"I wish I could go, but I guess I need to stay and help the remaining villagers out. Mia, be careful" Bennet kissed his wife.

Mia hugged her husband"I'll be fine."

Bennet then hugged Rief and Nowell"Look after your mother."

"We will, you don't have to worry" smiled Rief.

The group made ready to depart, their sights set on locating Prox and investigating Mars Lighthouse.

* * *

><p>That took longer than I hoped, sorry. I hope this chapter was enjoyable. I can't promise there will be more MatthewSveta until maybe after next chapter, but there will be some moments between Amiti and Karis. The interaction between him and Mia was meant to be strictly familial by the way, but they won't realize their family connection until after the next encounter with Alex.

Please feel free to review.


	15. Mars Lighthouse Ablaze

Okay, another chapter is up and ready. Oh, and to hopefully avoid more confusion, I'll just use the word bleep for the swears. I'm not very comfortable writing them. There's a bit more fourth-wall breakage just below.

**Tyrell**:** I** **Reckon this chappy's got a bit more action than the last one. **

**Amiti: This story is exclusively for entertainment. The Golden Sun series is by copyright law the property of Nintendo/Camelot. Oh, and don't mind me, aside from the disclaimer.**

**Himi: All OCs involved belong to the author. The canon characters belong to the creators of the Golden Sun universe.**

I hope you enjoy this chapter. Otherwise, I'll try to do better.

* * *

><p>Chapter XIII: Mars Lighthouse Ablaze<p>

The air grew more chilly as the group sailed to the general location of Prox, prompting the group to put on some winter clothes. Mia looked around as snow began falling around them.

"Was there snow falling last time you and the other warriors of Vale visited Prox?" Rief asked his mother.

"I don't remember..." Mia trailed off.

"Prox and Imil are both quite cold, and this atmosphere... I am not surprised to see snow in a place like this" said Isaac, paying attention to the surroundings.

The group docked near Prox and entered the village. Several Proxians were going about their business, rushing too and fro their shops and homes. They then saw a Proxian run frantically into the elder's house.

"I wonder what's up?" asked Rief.

"Let's go see Mayor Puelle" replied Isaac, leading his group's into the mayor's house.

The Proxian man in question was talking to the mayor inside his office when the group arrived"Something is happening at Mars Lighthouse, flames are blocking the entrance and who knows what else is going on?"

The elder frowned"Hm. That would be a problem, not that the lighthouse has anymore use since Alchemy was returned to Weyard. Perhaps we could recall Torang and his brother Blados back here to assist us."

"That won't be possible, the High Empyror would never grant such a request. Gr. Whatever is going on, the fire may eventually spread to prox!" scowled the younger Proxian.

Isaac stepped forward"Is something wrong? Its been a long time."

The mayor looked up to see Isaac"Oh, good to see you again, Isaac. I hardly recognize you. How are Felix and Jenna faring?"

"They are faring fine. I heard that there's a fire going on at Mars Lighthouse, by the way" said Isaac, concerned.

Puelle frowned"According to this man, yes. But our numbers aren't what they once were, half my people were enslaved by the cruel Tuaparang Empire. Mostly the older men and women are left here to fend for Prox."

"What? That's barbaric" grumbled Amiti.

"And who are they?" Puelle glanced at the younger Adepts.

Sveta spoke"I am Sveta, the Queen of Morgal. These are my friends Matthew, Tyrell, Karis, Rief, Amiti and Nowell. We came here to ask for your help against the Tuaparang Empire and save Weyard from the Silver Eclipse."

"The Silver Eclipse? Tuaparang wants to resort to that abomination? I suppose I should expect no less from that despicable High Empyror. His conquest knows no bounds. At any rate, you are welcome here in Prox" sighed Puelle.

"By the way, how do you know about Blados and Torang?" asked Matthew.

"They were fellow Proxians, but some of my people deserted to the Tuaparang Imperial forces out of fear. The empire's technology is highly advanced, but it is more of a military state than anything. Can I count on your help on investigating and putting out any fires at the Mars Lighthouse, Isaac?" inquired Puelle.

"We will do what we can, my group currently has five Mercury Adepts. We will also try to find and neutralize the source, if that will be acceptable" nodded the older Venus Adept.

Puelle smiled gratefully"Thank you, Isaac."

Isaac led his group north of Prox to the lighthouse. Matthew addressed the others"How do you think the fire started?"

"We won't know until we find out" said Mia.

The group proceeded until they came to Mars Lighthouse with a fire surrounding the outside. Amiti glanced at it"Perhaps some other Adept came here and purposely started this, but who would it be?"

"What would anyone have to gain by setting fire, here? Not that it matters. Rief, Nowell, Mia, Piers, Amiti, cast Douse on the flames" instructed Isaac.

The five Mercury Adepts nodded, and cast their water Psynergies, extinguishing the fire. Isaac drew his sword"Let's proceed with caution, we don't know what is in there."

The group entered the lighthouse, cautiously looking around. They kept going until they ran into a group of five fire-breathing Salamanders. Tyrell threw a fireball, only for this target to retaliate with a fire attack of its own.

"Fire Salamanders eat fire, use water if you can" Isaac addressed his teammates while dodging a fire breath attack and cutting down a Salamander.

"Oops, I didn't think about that" shrugged Tyrell.

Amiti and Rief cast their water Psynergies to weaken two Salamanders enough for Tyrell and Matthew to cut down. Sveta dodged a flame attack and a tail whip before landing a mighty punch to the Salamander's chest. Nowell and Piers toyed with their opponent before finishing it off.

"Monsters, it figures" sighed Mia.

The group climbed up the lighthouse, fighting off more Salamanders and putting out more fires as they went. Mia breathed as they headed to the top floor of Mars Lighthouse"What do you suppose was the source of the fire?"

"I think we're about to find out" Sveta spoke, her nose wrinkling in disgust at the scent of burnt flesh. The group entered the final room, which contained several Salamanders and what looked like a gigantic red demon.

"Let's take'em all out" Tyrell lunged at the demon, which swiped at him. Karis, Matthew and Amiti rushed to back Tyrell up while the others charged at the Salamanders. Lining the walls of the chamber were bunches of fire.

"Who would do this? It is unusual for monsters to be this organized" griped Jenna, wiping out a Salamander.

"No idea" muttered Piers, killing a Salamander with his blade.

Tyrell and Karis jumped backward to avoid the Red Demon's swipes, while Matthew and Amiti cast their strongest Psynergies, staggering the demon. The monster furiously spun with its claws outstretched, prompting its opponents to dodge as best it could.

"He is hardly the only one who can fight like an animal" Sveta assumed a stance and darted at the Red Demon with a punch to its back when it finished its spin attack. The Demon clawed at her in return.

"Heck, no. Grand Gia!" Matthew cast his strongest Earth Psynergy, toppling the Red Demon. Sveta and Karis finished it off with wind psynergy.

Isaac, Rief and Nowell wiped out three more Salamanders and proceeded to put out the flames.

"Incoming!" Tyrell spotted one more Red Demon stalking towards them.

"I shall deal with this one" Sveta jump kicked the Red Demon and unleashed a series of blow onto it. Matthew aided Sveta with Meggido from his Sol Sword at the monster, finishing it. Mia and Piers finished off the remaining Salamanders.

"Looks like the fire's out" said Piers, looking around.

"Indeed, but something doesn't feel right. The fire seemed to have attracted the monsters of that same element to this place" mussed Isaac.

"You would be correct" A man in crimson robes and a tunic and pants underneath. He had reddish brown hair and blue eyes.

"Who or what are you?" inquired Jenna.

The man replied"They call me the Crimson Assassin, my name is Fenrir Blaze, a humble servant of the High Empyror."

"I assumed the High Empyror only had four commanders. Am I mistaken?" inquired Amiti.

Fenrir shook his head"Blados, Chalis, Torang and Relena are the four top commanders in the Tuaparang army, I am the Empyror's court mage and a Lieutenant in the army. But unlike other weakling Mars Adepts, I have tapped into greater power, unleashing the true potential of Mars Psynergy."

"Mars is one of the most destructive types of Psynergy. Did you make that fire?" inquired Jenna.

"Tis a trifle compared to what the legendary Silver Eclipse could do, or so it has been said. Do you wish to test me for yourself?" inquired Fenrir.

"You bet" Tyrell readied himself.

Fenrir raised his hand and summoned forward a Fire Wall. Amiti, Mia and Nowell quickly cast spells to hold back the flame while Fenrir drew a blood-red scythe and lunged at Isaac, swinging his weapon. Isaac dodged the deadly weapon and countered with Quake. Fenrir jumped and threw down a fireball, which was quickly neutralized by one of Tyrell's fireballs.

"Mars Adepts could fight other Mars Adepts all day and neither of their psynergies would come out on top" said Jenna, glaring at Fenrir.

"Ah. True, but that's not all I got!" Fenrir summoned a Crimson Vortex in the sky, which shot forth red lightning at the group. While the group was struck, Fenrir darted at Jenna and was about to swing his scythe when Isaac intercepted with Oddessy.

"Tornado!" "Deluge!" Amiti and Karis's Psynergies blasted Fenrir backwards.

"Ready to give up?" Mia kept a hand on her stave.

Fenrir got back up"Now is not the time for me to admit defeat. Next time, it won't be so easy" and teleported away.

"Why did he set this place on fire in the first place?" wondered Amiti.

"Probably a trap from the looks of it" shrugged Rief.

"Hey, he dropped something" Tyrell spotted a tablet on the ground and picked it up.

Isaac walked over to inspect the tablet"Hm. This might be important, we'll have to study it later. For now, we need to return to Prox and let the elder know the lighthouse is safe."

As the group left the lighthouse, Mia pondered"How did he get here, anyway?"

"Probably the same way our opponent back at Mercury Lighthouse did" said Amiti, thoughtfully.

Back at Prox, the elder was glad to see them"Good, you're all safe. I trust that Mars Lighthouse is back to normal?"

"Yeah, but that show-off in red is still cruising for a bruising" shrugged Tyrell.

"Have you heard of Fenrir Blaze? We encountered him in the lighthouse, it seems he was responsible for that fire" said Amiti.

Puelle frowned"Hm. Yes, Fenrir is a Tuaparang Agent, or so I hear. While not as powerful as the other Tuaparang commanders supposedly are, he boasts a level of power no other Mars Adept has dared tap into. Keep in mind that these are merely rumors, we don't know if it is true."

"Is there any chance you can render aid to Kalay? They're readying for battle with the empire. My group is looking for the Athena Sanctum, which supposedly lies deep within Tuaparang" inquired Isaac.

Puelle shook his head"We cannot afford to spare anyone, I am truly sorry about this. The rest of my people are enslaved in Tuaparang, sad to say."

"I understand, we'll be on our way" acknowledged Isaac.

As Isaac's group returned to their ship, Matthew addressed Isaac"Why would Tuaparang enslave Prox?"

"I haven't the foggiest, but we'll have to save Puelle's people. Hopefully, once we're back in Kalay, we can come up with a solid plan to infiltrate the empire" replied the older Venus Adept.

"We haven't found many clues, though. Do we have what it takes to confront the empire?" frowned Rief.

"I'm sure everything will work out" smiled Mia.

* * *

><p>Finally got this chapter up. I'll try to get another one done tomorrow or Sunday. I know this one may not have had anymore action than last chapter, but I'm trying.<p>

**Rief: Reviews are appreciated as always.**

**Nowell: But please refraim from needless flames, those will be doused.**

**Amiti: Uh, I believe flames in this case would be needless insults.**

I know this chapter seemed short, but the next chapter should be longer.


	16. The Secluded Land

This chapter is mostly filler, but still advances the story. There may be some action toward the end of it. Florianna still has a somewhat minor role, but she and Takeru are major support characters from here. Another OC will possibly be introduced next chapter, we'll see. Oh, and here's a quick reminder if you need it, ' represents thoughts, " indicates spoken dialogue, and - indicates change in point of view.

Oh, and for the heck of it, Amiti and Karis will have a moment in this chapter. Still not decided on a pairing for Tyrell, but there's no rush. And there is a bit of backstory for Ivan and Florianna. Technically, its Ivan/OC, but I think you get my drift. Sorry for the lack of Matthew/Sveta this time.

Disclaimer: The Golden Sun games, characters, locations, etc. are Camelot/Nintendo's copyrighted work.

**Isaac: Need I point out that this fic and the OCs included so far are the only ideas that belong to the author?**

**Jenna: Don't forget that part of it is theories, most of which may not be used in a 'real' Golden Sun 4. But who knows?**

* * *

><p>Chapter XIV: The Secluded Land<p>

A day and a half passed when the group returned to Kalay, the Aqua Shard and Tablet they'd recovered in Matthew's rucksack. The docks at Kalay were guarded by two Kalay Guards and three Bilibin soldiers. A Kalay soldier greeted Isaac's group as they disembarked from the ship onto the docks"Welcome back."

"Thank you, how is everything?" inquired Isaac.

The soldier who had spoken replied"Its been quiet, it looks like Tuaparang either hasn't launched another attack, or they didn't even find out. Yamata's Prince Takeru is discussing plans with Lord Hammet and some of the others about launching an invasion on Tuaparang."

"Really?" asked Karis.

"Well, that's just what I heard from one of the Ayuthayian soldiers who were patrolling the town. Word is spreading throughout the whole of Kalay that a counterattack is inevitable, Yamata's Prince Takeru is either a brave or foolish lad" shrugged the guard.

"Tuaparang is supposedly a militaristic nation which may surpass all of the other known kingdoms with its military might, but perhaps there might be people there who are opposed to it. I would rather not have Angara go up in flames for provoking them, but it is our duty to look after the world. Matthew, let's go to Kalay Palace" said Isaac.

Matthew nodded, and accompanied his companions to Kalay Palace. Alexa was helping to guard the gate when she saw Sveta"Your majesty, thank goodness you're safe. Some of our allies are gathered in Kalay Palace's throne room. Prince Takeru thought perhaps you could lend your skills to his cause, and invited us to attend the meeting."

"Nihan is such a small kingdom compared to Morgal and would likely face a slaughter if Tuaparang were to target them, but perhaps we can help him one way or the other. Alexa, lead the way" said Sveta.

Alexa nodded and led the group to the throne room. Ivan was addressing Takeru"So what you are suggesting is we rush the empire head on. I fear that there would be much bloodshed, even if the full strength of the central and eastern nations of Weyard were at your disposal."

"I am aware, which is why I have also come up with an alternative plan" acknowledged the Nihan Prince.

Felix heard Isaac's group enter from where he was standing with the others"You're a bit late, Isaac."

"I can see, but I believe I found a flew clues that might be related to the Athena Sanctum" said Isaac.

Takeru turned"You have?"

Isaac nodded"We came upon an old tablet, which I need to show Kraden. And there's this strange Aqua Shard, which Tuaparang had somehow acquired and was using on Imil. We put a stop to the unusual blizzard Imil was having, so now we must somehow enter Tuaparang."

"Going to storm the empire by yourselves? That'd be a laugh" scoffed Eoleo.

"Not necessarily" Kraden entered the throne room"Excuse my tardiness, but I'm hardly as young as I'd like to be."

"Quite all right, Kraden. We found an old tablet at Mars Lighthouse, surprisingly. I thought you might want a look at it" explained Isaac.

Matthew took out the tablet from his sack and handed it over to the old scholar. Kraden examined the old relic"Hm. This may be connected to the ancients, I'd say we're discovering more of Weyard's forgotten secrets, every day."

Isaac nodded, then turned his attention back to Takeru"Would you mind telling us what your alternative plan is?"

Takeru nodded"Yes, but that may also be hard to pull off. Tuaparang's High Empyror rules his nation with an iron fist, he seeks only to expand his borders and dominate Weyard, or so I heard. His military prospers, but his citizens are apparently discontent with the way their emperor is treating them. If there are any Revolutionaries or people living in the empire who oppose the Empyror, we'll exploit those. I'd assume there would be a revolution, either way. Its not uncommon when people become seriously discontent with the way the kingdom is run."

"Either way sounds like a bloody mess, but here's the first part of the plan. We'll send out three or four ships to the Tuaparang Empire, each transporting some of our allied forces to the empire, itself. Their navy may be formidable, but they should be no match for you Adepts. That kingdom is rumored to be hidden in the southwest, in a portion of the western seas only known as the Quar-Nino Abyss" explained Kenneth, who was also standing in the throne room.

"The Abyss? Are you certain? Even merchant ships dare not cross that treacherous expanse. Tuaparang does not take kindly to intruders, or so I heard" paled Hammet.

"We may be able to overcome what fortifications the Tuaparang has stationed en route. Nowell and I had crossed that way by accident before" said Piers.

"That is understandable, Lord Hammet. But I cannot devise anything better. Who amongst us should go to the empire?" inquired Ivan.

Isaac thought for a moment"I will go, of course. Matthew, Tyrell, Jenna, Mia, Amiti, Rief, Nowell, Piers, Kraden and Karis will join us if they are willing."

"Don't forget Morgal, I shall be going as well. I can easily detect unusual scents. And Lady Himi still has the third eye, that may come in handy for if we must uncover hidden passages" acknowledged Sveta.

Himi, who had been listening while standing next to her brother, nodded"I'd be honored to assist."

"Josh and I would like to come" piped Sonja.

Felix frowned"This won't be anything like your prior training, but I cannot ignore Tuaparang's threat, either. So, I suppose nearly all of us who had been Warriors of Vale will be going."

"That's how it seems. But we should be okay if we work together" said Mia.

"Ah, Mia. Good to see you, again" smiled Ivan.

"You too, Ivan" responded the female Veteran Mercury Adept with a smile.

"Captain Florianna, Prince Kenneth, Prince Takeru and Miss Alexa will help lead the soldiers who will be accompanying you on the voyage, Isaac. And I trust you'll have no trouble leading your fellow Adepts?" inquired Hammet.

Isaac nodded"It's not a problem, but I was thinking I should let Matthew, Sveta and Amiti help take charge."

"If that's what you see fit, I see reason why not" acknowledged Hammet, turning to address Takeru"I pray this crusade of yours is a success."

Takeru nodded"I will give it my all. You can count on me, I won't stop until the High Empyror has been defeated."

"I don't know how far we'll go, but we shall see" said Sveta.

Most of the group filed from the room. Himi addressed Takeru as they left Kalay Palace"Do you intend to defeat the empire, brother? Tuaparang is quite formidable."

"If necessary, I will not have the rest of Angara suffer for the Empyror's ambition. If the Silver Eclipse is what they're after, we'll just have to beat them to the punch" replied the Yamata Prince.

Florianna addressed Isaac and Karis"I will gather some of my men and accompany your ship on a Kalay Merchant Ship, that should help give us the element of surprise. Lady Alexa and Prince Kenneth will be on the third ship with some Morgal and Bilibin Soldiers, everyone else who won't be on your ship will use the one Bilibin has provided on Prince Kenneth's request. I know not how much of a diversion we can create for you, but we'll do what we are able."

"I understand, mother" nodded Karis.

"I can't ask for anything more" acknowledged Isaac.

"Florianna, will you allow me on the same ship as you? You might need help from an adept" said Ivan.

"Yes, thank you" replied his wife.

The four groups boarded the ships at Kalay's port. Florianna had taken the liberty of allocating several Kalay soldiers to the same ship as she while ensuring Kalay still had some defenses set up. Karis turned to Amiti as they boarded"If Alex is going to be there, will he answer your question for real?"

"He has both helped and hindered us on our previous quest, which leads me to place my doubts on his character. Karis, should we both survive this quest, would you grant me the honor of courting you? I cannot deny my feelings for you much longer. I know not for sure what may happen, so I thought it best we have this conversation, now" inquired the Ayuthayian prince.

Karis went slightly red in the face"Me!? I... Please ask me again at a more convenient time, but I'd love to go out with you otherwise. Still, it was probably best for you to get that off your chest, you most likely wouldn't be able to fight your best as long as something like that was on your mind."

Amiti nodded"I understand, this is not the sort of decision you should rush into. And we'd have to inform our families should we commit ourselves to a proper relationship. Don't feel pressured to accept my proposal, but I fear I'd not have the strength elsewhere to say what's in my heart. The choice is yours, alone."

"Hm. How interesting would it be if I had inherited my father's Mind Read? That wouldn't be very fair, huh?" said Karis, still blushing.

"I suppose not" replied Amiti as they gazed at the ocean from the starboard bow of Piers' ship. Mia, Rief, Nowell and Tyrell watched the pair from a short distance before minding themselves.

On the adjacent ship, Ivan watched them and turned to look for Florianna. The woman was busy doing a bit of paperwork and discussing military training with one of the Kalay Soldiers"You'll need to practice while we're on our way to Tuaparang. We might not make it, but I'd rather go down fighting if I must."

"Yes, ma'am" acknowledged the soldier.

Ivan waited for the soldier to leave before addressing Florianna"Karis has become smitten with one of her travel companions from their last quest, what do you think of it?"

The Kalay Guard Captain thought for a moment"I would hardly expect any less, though I suspect they may not get serious until after this crusade is over. You remember our own relationship?"

"You mean how we first met? You were a new recruit at Kalay back then. Seventeen years ago, correct?" acknowledged the veteran Jupiter Adept.

Florianna nodded"I try not to, but I was promoted to captain after an incident when Dodonpa's loyalists tried to counterattack Kalay after they finally figured out Lord Hammet had been rescued from their leader. Before that, I worked under Lord McCoy and his wife as a member of their court. I moved to Kalay to get out of my father's shadow, he was a Bilibin Knight."

"I was just beginning to study the aftereffects of the Golden Sun when you first came, if I recall. I only could imagine what you thought since I did not age nearly as fast as most of the people around me, some of the other Warriors of Vale had moved to Kalay of course" shrugged Ivan.

"And I recall thinking you were sort of cute... But appearances can often be deceiving. Even after I learned you were an Adept, I considered it my duty to protect you and Master Hammet" said Florianna.

Ivan blushed"Yeah, and we both gradually fell for each other. Oftentimes, I swear our daughter acts more like a Mars Adept than Jupiter."

Florianna nodded"You know, its really nice to just sit and reflect. I enjoy our times spent together, even more so since you were often caught up in your research."

"It certainly is a bliss" smiled Ivan, the two walking close to each other for a brief kiss.

The four ships sailed to what appeared to be a trench. Piers took the lead on his ship, navigating the narrow channel until they came to a much wider expanse of the sea. At her place near the helm, Nowell frowned as she surveyed the area"Hm. There aren't any Tuaparang Navy ships this time. Yet, we appear to be at the right place."

"Could be a trap" said Rief.

Piers scanned the sea in front of him as he steered his ship into the Quar-Nino Abyss. A large landmass could be seen in the distance, right on the southwestern most edge of Weyard.

"Hm. I sense no activity, and yet... Hold on, something's coming" said Sveta.

Piers looked ahead as up to three greyish ships sailed towards them. Sveta frowned"If we are in the right spot, than Tuaparang must somehow be onto us. We'll have to alert the rest of the fleet."

Piers nodded and let the rest of his group know. Tyrell and Isaac sent some quick messages to their allies on the ships on either side of Piers' to let them know that a fight was evident.

* * *

><p>On the lead Tuaparang vessel, High Commander Torang smirked for a moment before turning to address one of his soldiers"Just as Arcanus anticipated. Heh, our empyror sure doesn't have nearly as much insight."<p>

"Your orders?" The soldier asked.

"Take then down. I have no interest in taking prisoners this battle, but Arcanus insisted that we capture the Ayuthayian Prince alive if possible" replied Torang.

* * *

><p>Isaac spoke to Piers after delivering his message"If they're the last of Tuaparang's navy, this may be an easier battle."<p>

"It may be a trap, but we'll engage them regardless" acknowledged Sveta.

Piers began steering his ship as fast as possible"Everyone else on our other ships are prepared, right?"

"Yes" nodded Rief.

The group sailed until the lead Tuaparang vessel intercepted Piers' ship. Piers, Isaac and their group calmly waited as a grappling hook snagged onto the starboard side, and a dozen Tua Warriors boarded. Accompanying them was the leader of the Tuaparang army.

"We thought this might happen. Don't mess with us or you'll regret it" taunted Tyrell.

Torang drew his sword"You have some real spark, but that alone won't save you. Some of my best are on the other two ships, ready to crush your allies. And so, we crush both the allied army, and the Warriors of Vale."

"You're in for a big disappointment" Matthew brandished his blade.

"I suppose I ought to after you defeated my Parasite. Beyond this point lies the entrance to the Tuaparang Empire, but this is as far as you'll get" said Torang, coolly signaling his group to attack.

Piers, Karis, Amiti, Rief, Nowell, Sveta, Tyrell, Jenna and Isaac intercepted the soldiers while Matthew readied himself"Don't underestimate me."

"That is my line, boy" snarled Torang, sending a torrent of dark energy at Matthew. Matthew rolled to the side and retaliated with Growth. Torang jumped and drew his sword, ready to impale it upon Matthew. The Venus Adept was prepared and blasted Torang with Growth, knocking him down.

* * *

><p>On their ship, Florianna and Ivan rallied the soldiers on their ship and faced a group of eighteen Tua Warriors. Ivan sent a torrent of Wind Psynergy at his enemies while buffing Florianna and the Kalay soldiers.<p>

Florianna led the charge as she cut down two Tua Warriors. Another shot at her, prompting the Kalay Captain to roll out of the way and toss a survival knife at her attacker's chest. Three Kalay Soldiers were wounded as they barely managed to make a dent.

Ivan constantly used Psynergy after Psynergy to keep his allies on foot while blasting Tua Warriors here and there. Seeing a hook on the right side of the ship, he called to his wife"They have a grappling hook."

"Typical guerrilla tactic" Florianna cut down a Tua Warrior before turning her attention to the hook. Three Tua Warriors charged and shot at Florianna, who weaved around the bullets and finally darted forward, killing one of her attackers. Two Kalay soldiers hurried to aid their captain.

* * *

><p>Karis and Amiti blasted a couple Tua Warriors who had been attacking them back on their ship before defending themselves from another assault. Karis shot forward a Tornado Psynergy, wiping out three more enemies.<p>

Matthew dodged as Torang threw a Dark Vortex at him. The Venus Adept retaliated with Meggido, which Torang blocked with the flat of his blade. Torang countered by rushing at Matthew with a thrust, which his opponent dodged before slashing horizontally. Torang ducked and attempted a brutal uppercut, only to have Sveta intervene with a jump kick.

"You two don't know what you're dealing with" Torang angrily moved his blade in a circular fashion and launched an electric dark circle"Full Moon Blast!"

The unexpected move knocked both combatants off their feet. Seeing this, Isaac cut down the Tua Warrior he was facing and shot Oddessy at Torang. Torang barely dodged that and darted towards Isaac, only to get knocked back by a Serpent Tooth Psynergy, courtesy of Jenna.

* * *

><p>"Avast, a good fight" Eoleo, Himi, and a group of Yamata soldiers fought off some Tua Warriors and dislodged a grappling hook on their ship's side. Eoleo launched a fireball at the offending ship for good measure.<p>

"Should we somehow help the others?" asked a Yamata soldier.

"No need, those scurvy Tuaparang dogs are nothing" smirked Eoleo, cockily.

Felix, Josh, Sonja and Sheba mopped up the rest of the Tua Warriors that attacked them.

* * *

><p>Takeru, Kenneth, Alexa and their group pushed back the Tua Warriors attacking them. Takeru removed one of the grappling hooks on the starboard side of his ship and cast growth beneath the enemy ship before them.<p>

"That's too easy, but a good fight" remarked Alexa as the growth spell tore at the Tuaparang ship that attacked them.

* * *

><p>Ivan and Florianna took down most of the offending soldiers and dislodged the grappling hook. Four Kalay soldiers had been killed in the skirmish, but the group pressed on. Ivan surveyed the carnage"I guess we'll just toss their bodies overboard."<p>

Florianna nodded and ordered her remaining soldiers to bury the dead bodies at sea.

* * *

><p>Torang launched blast after blast of Dark Psynergy at his opponents, prompting the group to heal and keep up with the assault. Matthew used his Psynergy to provide backup healing to his allies since his earth psynergies would just tear up Piers' ship. Not too far away, Piers and Nowell dislodged the grappling hook that was clinging to their ship.<p>

"Tornado!" Karis had flung another spell. Torang was shot back, but the Tua Commander shot a Dark Vortex at Matthew. Matthew barely got out of the way and retaliated with Meggido. Isaac pitched in with Oddessy.

"Oof!" grunted Torang, staggering"You put up a better fight than I imagined, but this matters little. More Tua Warriors await at your destination, you will fall sooner or later before this nation's might."

"You're just all talk" remarked Tyrell.

Torang teleported back to his ship, saying just before he did so"I am nipping this at the bud, more elite troops await your arrival when you make port. I will await you elsewhere, if you survive."

"Should I burn his ship to bits?" asked Tyrell.

Isaac shook his head"No, that might set fire elsewhere. If what Torang said is true, the fight has just begun. I will have Mia and Jenna check on the others, and we'll get some rest."

Piers went back to navigating his ship, going just a bit further to the large landmass. Turning to Isaac, he said"We'll dock here for now and rest, we'll let the other teams know."

"I agree, we'll need our strength for the journey ahead" said Isaac.

"That's the Tuaparang Empire's domain over there, correct?" Amiti indicated the landmass.

"Most likely" replied Isaac.

The group tended to their wounded and began to get ready to rest. Unknown to everyone who had participated in the skirmish, Alex was standing on the docks of Tuaparang, in thought'Just as I expected. It would take more than a simple trap to deal with them.' A moment later, the rogue Mercury Adept walked away.

* * *

><p>How was this chapter? I might have to change the chapter title, but we'll see. Sorry it took longer than I thought to get this chapter uploaded, I'll just have to play it by ear from now on. The next three or four chapters should take place in Tuaparang. I can't really explain without giving away spoilers, but we'll see.<p>

**Himi: Feedback on this story is appreciated as always.**

**Sveta: Please review, if you feel like it. You are not required to do so, but it would be pleasant if you could.**


	17. Unexpected Allies

Hey there, another chapter is on its way. I guess I was getting a bit too creative with the disclaimers. Two more OCs are going to be introduced, here. Probably the last ones, I hope I'm not using too many since so far there are about twenty four canon Golden Sun series protagonists, only eight of which are playable in Dark Dawn since that game focuses on the descendants of the Warriors of Vale.

Just so you know, this is mostly filler. The plot is getting just a bit more complicated, so please bear with me.

Disclaimer: Golden Sun and its characters, locations, etc. were created by Nintendo/Camelot.

* * *

><p>Chapter XV: Unexpected Allies<p>

The three ships docked at a port which was just ahead. Isaac and his group ate a small breakfast of fish and fruit after resting for the night. The three groups disembarked and strode into the port, which was strangely quiet to most of their ears.

"This place is secretive, no doubt about that. But why is it so quiet?" murmured Eoleo.

Isaac glanced around"We'll have to speak to the people to gather information one way or another about the Athena Sanctum's approximate whereabouts. Hm."

"Hold, I sense multiple footsteps" warned Sveta, using her senses.

"I was wondering what was keeping the welcoming committee" said Tyrell.

A squad of Tua Warriors showed up, one of them spoke"Intruders, halt! You are trespassing onto Imperial territory."

"So you're not going to shoot just yet? Cowards" remarked Eoleo.

The soldier who had spoken retorted"My squad is under orders not to let outsiders into the empire. Return to your own lands, this is your only warning."

"Fireball!" Tyrell blasted the lead soldier.

The remaining soldiers furiously retaliated, firing at the group. Ivan, Isaac and Karis used their psynergies to shield their allies while Matthew, Amiti, Felix and Sveta dealt with the soldiers with their psynergy.

"Why are outsiders unwelcome, here?" frowned Himi as she watched the fight end.

"That's another mystery we'll find out, sooner or later. But for now, we need information. This land is more than likely unknown to anyone who hasn't been here" Isaac led the group deeper into the port town.

"Considering out big of a group we have, we'd best split into three parties" spoke Florianna.

Isaac nodded his approval"That would give us better maneuverability. Matthew and I will both form a team of eight. If we're lucky, we won't run into too much trouble with the Tuaparang Military."

"Florianna, Kenneth, Alexa, Nowell, Patricia and I will go to find the town exit and clear enemy soldiers if we see any. That should give the rest of you safe passage" acknowledged Takeru.

The other Warriors of Vale grouped up with Isaac as Rief, Eoleo, Himi, Amiti, Eoleo, Sveta, Tyrell and Karis elected to go with Matthew. Felix grunted"If anyone runs into too much trouble, this will be the last time any of us chooses our own group."

Jenna playfully punched her brother's arm"Oh, don't worry so much."

Matthew's group went to the left side of the port town while Isaac took his group to the right. The younger blond Venus Adept glanced at the surroundings, people seemed to be going about their business, but a few families were seen congregating in alleyways.

"What's with the gloom and doom?" frowned Eoleo.

"Sadly, the Tuaparang Empyror cares very little about his subjects and rules with an iron fist, or so I heart" whispered Himi.

A bunette man in his late twenties clad in a similar outfit to other Tua Warriors approached as he was scouting the area"Hey, where did you guys come from? Those clothes suggest that you are from outside this forsaken place."

"Who are you?" Matthew made to put his hand on the Sol Blade's handle.

The man grinned"Heh. I like your guts. The name's Caeden, Lieutenant of the Tua Third Platoon. Or so it was before we defected. You wouldn't happen to be Commander Blados and Commander Chalis' killers, would you? Heard about it from that hag, Relena."

"Why do you insult your own allies? And no, Alex drained them of their Psynergies. Have you heard of him?" spoke Amiti, warily.

"This is going to be hard to explain, but not everyone in this militaristic nation agrees with our Empyror's policies. And relax, I'm not gonna arrest you guys. But no, I can't quite say I heard of Alex" shrugged the man.

"So why are you speaking to us?" asked Karis.

Caeden replied"There are Adepts among both the Emypror's loyalists and in the Resistance. But only one Adept sided with the Resistance, she's been attempting for the past three years to undermine and overthrow the current regime and make Tuaparang and Weyard a better place. She believes the other nations could benefit from our Technology, what with the Golden Sun having a serious effect on Weyard's landscape."

"A simple plan for simple minds, I highly doubt anyone will trust Tuaparang, even if it should change" said Sveta, softly before speaking"Why were the news of a revolt kept a secret from the outside world if there is one happening? I'd have thought no one would dare challenge the High Empyoror until my comrades and I met Prince Takeru of Nihan."

"We kept it quiet so that no one would suspect anything. But enough talk, I must ask that you follow me, the Empyror's loyalists are on to me" replied the soldier.

"There he is!" a voice shouted, several dark clad Tua Warriors rushed at them from a nearby alleyway, startling any nearby townspeople.

"Speak of the devil" Caeden whipped out a pair of twin pistols and started firing at the oncoming soldiers. A couple of them ducked and fired back, barely nicking Caeden's shoulder.

Matthew raced to heal Caeden while Amiti, Karis, Tyrell and Eoleo took out the remaining hostile soldiers. with their psynergies. Matthew addressed Caeden after healing him"Where's this Resistance?"

Caeden looked around before whispering"In the Umbra Ruins, deep in the Caverns within Mount Tua to the northeast. We resistance members are few, but we strive to make our nation a better place, hence the revolution. Under the current circumstances, the economy will eventually collapse. This kingdom will destroy itself, wasting large numbers of Gold solely on research and the military."

"Wow, the resistance sounds very organized. But wouldn't it put further strain on the empire's economy?" frowned Karis.

"No big deal, some of us go pilfer money from the Imperial treasury, we have inside help with that. But are you coming or not? I need to report back to my boss."

Matthew squared his shoulders"All that sounds good, but my friends and I are looking for Athena Sanctum. Is that in the Tuaparang Empire?"

"I've never been there, but it lies to the west of the Tuaparang Capital. Or so I heard" shrugged Caeden.

"We'll go with you, then" said Matthew, turning to one of the Fire Adepts in his group"Tyrell, could you go let my dad know?"

"No problem" Tyrell raced to find Isaac.

"There are more of you?" inquired Caeden.

Karis nodded"Prince Takeru of Yamata has been trying to find a way to save Weyard, and is determined to stop whatever the Empyror plans to do with the Silver Eclipse. We brought our parents, siblings and some allies along for the journey. But how did you know of us?"

"News travels fast, here. We hadn't imagined there were people outside Tuaparang who could overcome the Dark Adepts who sided with the Imperial Loyalists. Ordinary people, advanced weapons or no, stand little chance against Adepts" said Caeden, heading to the north exit of town. Matthew's group proceeded to follow him until the others caught up.

"What's this I hear about Tuaparang facing a revolution?" inquired Takeru.

"Not everyone in this country is a bad person. My name is Caeden. Tuaparang's conditions are... poor for lack of a better word, only the imperial capital remains prosperous. But a rebellion has been established to change that" the soldier addressed the rest of the group who caught up at the exit of town.

"Can we trust you? Tuaparang and the other nations aren't exactly friends" spoke Florianna.

"I don't blame you if you don't. So anyway, we need to go northeast. The Unbra Ruins is the resistance's hideout" said Caeden, quietly so that no one overheard them.

The group headed out of the city, keeping an eye out for monsters and Tuaparang soldiers who might attack them. Upon crossing into the middle of the brownish landscape where little grass grows, they heard gunfire in the distance.

"Oh no, the Empyror must have found out" Caeden rushed ahead. The others followed him to what appeared to be a battle between two groups of armored Tua Warriors. Leading a group on the right was a young woman with a scarlet shade of red held up in a ponytail. She had a greenish skirt and black blouse. The group on the left was charging relentlessly.

"So its true" remarked Takeru.

Caeden stopped and rushed to the red-haired woman's side"Lady Alexandra, what happened?"

The woman sighed as she cast a ball of darkness at a Tua Loyalist"There was a spy amongst us, the Empyror's men have us outnumbered."

"I brought help" said Caeden, turning back to the Adepts"Please help us."

"Guess we don't have a choice" Matthew readied his blade and cast Quake at the group on the left side of the battlefield. More of the Tua Warriors on the left spotted him and charged.

"Oddessy!" "Liquifer!" Isaac and Garet blasted two Tua Warriors before having to dodge bullets. Amiti, Karis and Jenna threw their Psynergy into the mix while Florianna, Alexa, Takeru and Patricia darted into the main body of the left group of Tua Warriors, taking them off guard a little.

"Oh? I don't think so" said the leader of the Tua Loyalists, throwing a grenade at a couple Kalay Soldiers. Two of the Beastman soldiers replaced their fallen comrades and darted at the leader, only to get blasted.

The red-haired newcomer cast a Black wave of energy, blowing back several Tua loyalists before rushing to the aid of Florianna's group, puzzled someone would dare try to attack Tuaparang from the outside.

Felix, Josh, Sonja and Piers beat back a couple Tua Warriors before nearly being blasted by the enemy leader's grenade. Irritated, Felix turned into sand, snuck up behind the Tua leader and morphed back to his human form, stabbing the attacker in the back.

"Not the Corporal, let's get out of here" grumbled a Tua loyalist, running for it. The remaining enemies ran off, some of them being intercepted by Isaac, Felix, Karis and Matthew and dispatched.

The woman, Alexandra spoke to the Adepts"Thank you for your aid, I fear I would've lost. Only a few Tua Warriors sided with me, most remain loyal to the High Empyror. And you are?"

"I'm Matthew. My companions and I are here to look for the Athena Sanctum and save the world from the Mourning Moon and the Silver Eclipse" said Matthew.

Alexandra blinked"Ah. So you came to save our realm? I thought no one else cared about this country. You see, most families and the shops aren't getting enough compensation from Empyror Lancelot. He was a good man, once."

"The Empyror? A good guy? How would that be possible?" asked Matthew.

"I do not know, that was twenty years ago. But let's go inside and we'll talk" said Alexandra.

The group entered the Umbra Ruins, which happened to look like a crumbling fortress. Matthew looked around"This place looks like its falling apart."

"True, but we only left the outside this way to throw off the Empyror's loyalists. No one would suspect a seemingly crumbling fortress to be the base of a band of rebels" said Alexandra, heading inside. The interior was in surprisingly good shape, with a brownish rug and stone corridors and such. They entered the study, which was towards the very back of the fortress.

"So" Alexandra sat in a chair behind a desk in the room"Could you tell me about the Mourning Moon? I only know stories of the dreaded Silver Eclipse, no doubt the Empyror has heard of it, too."

Isaac spoke up"The deadly Mourning Moon is supposedly tied to the Psynergy Vortexes which popped up in random areas of the western regions of Angara, though one had briefly appeared in Morgal."

"I see. And those vortexes are deadly, I hear?" asked Alexandra, surprised.

Ivan nodded"Yes and no, Adepts and highly susceptible to the effects of the vortexes. Should an Adept get too close to one, he or she will lose all of their Psynergy."

"We still don't know the exact source, and I was convinced someone was after the Wise One who lives in the Sol Sanctum" chimed Isaac.

"I will do everything in my power to help you with your quest, whatever that may be. But I fear I must ask for your aid, Empyror Lancelot, or Darkheart Vong as people now call him, has still three powerful adepts at his command: Fenrir Blaze, Relena and High Commander Torang. I even hear that Proxians are being held captive in the castle. What's more, our citizens are suffering because of the lack of compensation and equal share of salaries" said Alexandra, grimly.

"We'll do what we can, for it is the duty of my fellow Adepts and I to look after the world. I hear that the Athena Sanctum lies to the west" said Isaac.

Alexandra nodded"Yes, but it is surrounded by a mountain range that can only be entered through a cave beyond the capital's western gate. The capital is heavily guarded."

Florianna spoke"What if we created a diversion? We empty their armies, a small team of eight can sneak over to the Athena Sanctum."

"Matthew's group would be highly capable of such a feet, they have proven themselves against the dangers of the Grave Eclipse. I don't like that plan, but it may be our only chance" said Isaac.

"Well, what the hey? We can do anything" grinned Tyrell.

"I don't think Torang and Relena will take kindly to us, either way. They will likely take part in facing us, and didn't you say your members are few?" asked Amiti.

"We're a slippery group, and it was thanks to all of you I survived the day" said Alexandra.

"So if Tyrell, Karis, Rief, Sveta, Amiti, Himi, Eoleo and I are going, will there be enough of us left to survive a fight against the Imperials at their capital?" asked Matthew.

Sveta smiled reassuringly at Matthew"I imagine you've read the Sol saga a few times before? Felix and Isaac's groups have survived worse from what I read."

"We just need to concentrate on finding our way to the Athena Sanctum" acknowledged Amiti.

Matthew smiled"You're right, so when should we leave?"

Alexandra spoke"The best time would be at dawn, we'd best rest up. The Tua army, including the few soldiers I have with me, tend to lower their guard a bit. Their enhanced vision helmets strain their eyes, so they take off their helmets for a brief rest."

"Then the operation will begin at dawn" acknowledged Takeru.

"I should go with Matthew, too. Torang's name rings a bell in my head, somehow. So if you don't mind, I'd like to tag along" requested Florianna.

"I'm coming, too" said Alexa.

"Count me in" chimed Kenneth.

"Eleven people in all... Well, the more the merrier" said Karis, smiling.

Alexandra spoke"There are spare chambers on the second floor of the fortress. I hope the lodgings will prove adequate for your preparations."

"Thank you for your hospitality. I was surprised to hear that there are people in the empire who would be willing to aid us" said Takeru.

Alexandra nodded understandingly"I can understand your surprise. And more people should rally to the cause if this one victory puts a dent in the empire's plans, and I heard rumors that Torang and Relana are up to something at the Athena Sanctum, so I would recommend caution when going there. Oh, and this fortress has an automated security system, so we should be safe while we sleep."

The group dispersed to the second floor. Matthew addressed Sveta"Once the Athena Sanctum has been cleared and The Empyror has been stopped, would you... I dunno, like to go out with me?"

"I would be honored, let us make a promise. Should we both survive, I will accept your invitation" smiled Sveta.

* * *

><p>Another chapter is ready, the next one should have more action. So far, I tried to squeeze in a MatthewSveta moment here, and a Karis/Amiti in the previous chapter if anyone hasn't seen it, yet.

I realize there wouldn't necessarily be a revolution in Tuaparang in a actual Golden Sun 4, but I would like to imagine there are people in that country who don't agree with their Empyror's policies. That might not match Golden Sun 4 if it ever comes out, just so you know.

As always, please feel free to review.


	18. The Athena Sanctum

I'm not sure whether I'll continue this fic after posting this chapter. I guess I'll have to wait until after the nineteenth of this month before I know whether its safe to post another chapter or not after this one. Oh, and I had to delete that author note in case you're wondering. Didn't belong there as an actual chapter, anyway.

By that above paragraph, I was talking about SOPA. I understand wanting to prevent online piracy, but what would that have to do with fanfiction? That doesn't make any sense. I read about SOPA and signed the petition to help stop it, anyway.

But anyway, enough of my rant about that SOPA junk.

**Sveta: On a happier note, this next chapter is up. It may have a plot twist in it. Please remember that Golden Sun and its characters, etc. were created by Nintendo/Camelot. The author of this fic claims no part of it. Only the plot, original locations perhaps and OCs belong to the author.**

**Matthew: We hope you enjoy this chapter (Happy Emoticon)**

* * *

><p>Chapter XVI: The Athena Sanctum<p>

Matthew and his group of eleven woke early to meet with Alexandra for one last piece of information. The red-haired Tuaparang woman spoke"Good morning. The others are still assembling, but you should be able to sneak into the capital at this time."

Matthew's group thanked their ally and left the fortress, starting for the capital. Sveta grimaced as she glanced at the battle-worn landscape of the Tua Plains, thinking'How many times have the two factions in the empire clashed?'

They crossed the plains until they could see a marble black wall with a stone gate barring the way into the city. Karis turned to address her companions"We should wait for the others."

"Agreed, the plan may not work right, otherwise" acknowledged Amiti.

Matthew nodded and proceeded to help Florianna and Kenneth prepare breakfast for their group. The group of eleven sat in silence, eating fruit and some leftover Sweet and Sour Pork they'd brought along.

"Mother, was there something between you and Torang? You said his name rang a bell in your memory, or something like that" Karis asked, politely.

Florianna thought for a moment"It was twenty two years ago, he was a Proxian Mercenary traveling with his younger brother. My father hired him as a bodyguard to protect me and my mother as we moved to Kalay. My mother didn't agree with the Queen of Bilibin's methods of 'helping' to expand the kingdom. Lord McCoy was wrapped around her finger, more or less. We became close companions along the way, but Torang left to join an army amassing in a hidden empire once I was safely in Kalay, Tuaparang was only beginning to emerge from the shadows."

"Were you friends?" asked Himi.

"Not exactly, he only cared about glory and fame, something I eventually discovered. How lucky it was I fell in love with Ivan instead of him. But eventually, Tuaparang tried to directly invade Kalay, much like the battle that took place the other day. I fought him and his invasion force off with some help from Jenna, Isaac, Ivan and Felix. It was a hard struggle, even with the Warriors of Vale backing me. Torang and I challenged each other to a duel then, which I barely won. Not bad for a non adept such as myself, I suppose" shrugged Florianna.

They finished their breakfast and were cleaning up when Isaac and the other Warriors of Vale caught up. Caeden, Alexandra and the Tua Revolutionaries backed them up. Alexandra said"It won't be easy for you to leave the capital, even if this strategy works."

"We're prepared for the worst" acknowledged Amiti.

Matthew turned to the gates leading into the city and cast Quake. The gate cracked a little, just enough for Karis to finish the job with Tornado.

"Huh?" A Tua Warrior patrolling the area near the gate turned to address the group"You'll pay for that you little Brats!" Pulling out his communicator, the soldier contacted his comrades"The Rebels and the Warriors of Vale are at our gates!"

Garet silenced the soldier with Liquifer while Matthew's group snuck into the outskirts of the Tuaparang Imperial City.

"Heh, that was easy so far" grinned Tyrell as his group made their way through the outskirts to the inner city.

"We don't know what's up ahead. Look!" Kenneth spotted what appeared to be a regiment of Tua Warriors charging for the gate.

"Let's hide before they see us. We don't have infinite Psynergy" Matthew led his group to the bushes over on one side of the outskirts.

* * *

><p>Isaac, Alexandra and Caeden stood at the front of their group. The gate soon opened to reveal a host of not only Tua Warriors, but mechanical Mech monsters. Alexandra shrugged"I was wondering where they keep their robots."<p>

"Those machines shouldn't pose a threat" grunted Felix.

The Adepts in the group stepped forward a bit. Jenna, Garet, Mia and Piers shot some Psynergy into the approaching enemy force. Some of them retaliated with bullets, which were blocked when Isaac summoned Brick to shield his allies.

Caeden led some of the revolutionary soldiers against a group of Tua Loyalists that tried to sneak up from the sides. Isaac and his group drew their weapons as their enemies nearly got too close to use Psynergy.

"Heh, is that all that got?" grinned one of the Beastman soldiers, regretting it when a Tua Warrior ambushed him. A Kalay guard helped the beastman fight off his attacker.

"Don't let your guard down, stay sharp" Isaac said to his group as he ran a Tua Warrior through before casting Quake on a few Mechs.

"They're wising up" gulped a Tua Warrior as he got blasted by a water spell from Piers.

"Still a lot more to go, their loyalists are many" shrugged Caeden, hurling a grenade into a group of Tua Loyalists.

* * *

><p>Matthew's group entered the interior of the capital, taking note of the wary looks and shabby outfits of the townspeople. Tyrell shrugged"Man, what's with this country's gloom and doom?"<p>

"They're likely on edge. And there's the fact that their Empyror rules with an iron fist" said Sveta as they headed to the center of town.

A guard spotted them on the way"Halt. What business do you outsiders have in Tuan?"

"We wish to see the ruins to the west" explained Amiti.

The guard shrugged"Hm. I don't care regardless, just don't cause trouble. But the Empyror is headed that way, too. Commanders Vong and Relena are there, as well. Don't get in their way."

Florianna coolly knocked out the guard quickly "Silly guy, that's just what we're going to do. But I wonder why the Empyror himself would be in those ruins..."

The group headed west, taking further note of the sad state of the people in the imperial capital. Some families were poor, while very few were rich. They cane to a checkpoint, which was guarded by an automated camera and what appeared to be laser beams. A guard stood in front"What business have you?"

"We're here to see your boss, Buckethead" Tyrell summoned a fireball and blasted the Soldier. The man staggered and angrily pressed a button on a compact device next to him.

"Quake!" Matthew broke the machine and knocked out the guard, avoiding a laser as one shot at him.

Sveta noticed a crack in the gate and rushed at it, kicking the door open. The group continued on until they came to what looked like a cliff with no visible entrance. Himi inspected the cliff face with her Psynergy, revealing a cave entrance.

"Whoa, that's the way to the sanctum?" exclaimed Tyrell.

"Let's find out, I'll take point for a bit" said Kenneth.

The group proceeded through a narrow cave, encountering a few killer bats and snakes, which they exterminated easily. The passage was dim, save for the lit torches lining the walls.

"For an empire with such incredible technology, we've seen little of it. I suppose that's to be expected" remarked Himi.

Alexa nodded"So it seems."

"Hey, that might just be the place" Matthew pointed at the end of a larger cavern, a stone structure was there. Getting closer, Matthew saw a sign near the entrance"Hm. The first room of the sanctum is pitch black, according to this sign. But if we use Fire Psynergy, we could find our way."

"Wait" Sveta glanced at her hands to see a ball of light forming.

"How are you doing that?" Rief glanced at the Beastman Queen.

"Must be more of that Light Psynergy. I will take point" said Sveta, entering. The rest of the group followed. They walked down a slope deep into the sanctum, the lighting grew dimmer until the room was almost pitch black.

Rief adjusted his glasses"This is a bit deteriorating."

The ball of light in Sveta's hand rose above the group, providing just enough light for them to see what was directly ahead. Sveta saw a torch bracket in a corner of the room"Tyrell, use your Fireball on the bracket."

"Right" The Fire Adept cast his fireball on the bracket, which lit up the room to a dim lighting.

"I see some stairs" Matthew went up a flight of steps to another floor. The rest of the group followed, lighting more torches. The next room was a neon shade of green, much to their surprise. A walkway was built above what seemed to be a large chasm.

"This place is beautiful" breathed Karis.

"Hm. I'd love to study this phenomenon. But now is not the time" mussed Rief, gazing at the unusual lighting.

They carefully crossed the walkway to another ledge on the opposite side of the room. Matthew saw a small ledge with a door above it, and used growth to summon a vine for them to climb. They went through to another large room, which consisted of a large stretch of water separating two platforms.

"That's even more unusual, but then, most of the ruins we've been to have puzzles and obstacles that could only be cleared by Adepts, but even then, certain types of psynergy were required for some areas" said Rief.

Amiti calmly cast Ice Snap on the water, creating an ice bridge they used to cross. The ice was beginning to melt here and there, which forced Amiti and Rief to work together to support their allies with their Psynergy. By the time they reached the other side, Sveta and Karis had to administer an elixir to both of their comrades.

"Hm. Where to you think this goes?" Kenneth glanced at a trail on the face of a cliff.

"Let's find out" Matthew found a sprout and grew a vine with Growth.

They climbed the vine onto a ledge with another door waiting for them. They climbed another set of stairs which was on the other side of the door, gazing at the greyish brick walls that surrounded the staircases.

"Guys" Sveta stopped for a moment"I sense great power nearby, perhaps Torang is waiting for us there."

"Roger that" Florianna took the lead. The top of the stairs had a large pair of stone doors, which they used to enter a large chamber with a half-moon shaped stone altar at its end. Matthew went to check it, finding a circular hole at the altar's base.

"Well done, you made it past those tricky puzzles the ancients set up. I'd expect no less from the children of the Warriors of Vale, that's what you all are, no? And if you are wondering, there was a hidden passage that led directly to this chamber" said a sinister-sounding voice.

The group turned to see a man with blond hair, green eyes and a black and purple outfit with a purple cape. Matthew put a hand on his sword"Who are you?"

The man, who is in his mid thirties, spoke"Is it not customary to tell your names to a stranger, first? Humph. Well, I care not about your manners, I am Lancelot Del Noire Tua, the nine-hundredth king of the Tuaparang Empire. I can't believe my soldiers couldn't stop such a puny group of Adepts, but no matter. I suppose I owe that to those meddlesome rebels and Arcanus."

"What is the High Empyror of Tuaparang doing here? That's awfully bold of you to confront us by yourself" remarked Florianna.

"His highness is not alone" Torang and Relena emerged from the shadowy corners of the room. Matthew bit back a swear, trying to keep his composure when facing two of the Empire's commanders as well as the Empyror.

Lancelot let out a twisted smile as he addressed Matthew"According to 'Arcanus', you seem to have found what was stolen from these ruins: The Starlight Pearl. If he is correct, you have walked into my trap, and I will overlook his treachery."

"Why do you still work with Alex? It looked like he betrayed you at the Apollo Sanctum through revealing his identity in front of Blados and Chalis" inquired Amiti.

Lancelot chuckled darkly"Arcanus is indeed a fickle creature, but he has his uses. Torang, Relena, give these 'children' a taste of your combined might. I have business to attend to. I do not feel like dealing with these insects, myself at the moment. And now, I will have that which I need to activate the Silver Eclipse!"

"Insects, you say? Don't make me laugh" scoffed Eoleo.

Lancelot raised his hand and summoned a dark vortex, hitting Matthew and sucking something out of his rucksack. To their horror, it was the Starlight Pearl. The High Empyror cackled"Oh, how easy that was."

Matthew angrily charged at Lancelot with his Sol Blade, only to be intercepted with a horizontal slash by Torang. Sveta healed Matthew, while Tyrell flung a fireball at Torang. Torang deflected it and lunged, only to be intercepted by Florianna's blade.

"Humph. You must be that weak little girl from a long time ago" Torang addressed the Kalay Guard Captain.

Florianna back flipped and readied her blade"I am not the weak child from before, Torang. Why do you serve the empire, anyway?"

Torang laughed"Is that not pitifully obvious? I aid the strong and able, which no doubt your mother was. And now, by some twisted irony, you stand before me with that little saber in your hands."

"Don't underestimate me, Torang" growled Florianna"I will take that Starlight Pearl into custody once more."

"Do not think you can steal it just as easily, I know what you've done, knowing the orb's true nature. You sold it to Hammet, who hid it in the ruins. Now your failure is complete, don't think you'll get within a hair's breath of my Empyror. Even if you can, his power would easily crush you" sneered the Imperial High Commander. Lancelot had since snuck towards the altar, where he stopped to watch the fight.

Relena shot forth dark lightning at Karis, Amiti and Himi. Eoleo through a Fiery Wall at Relena, staggering her for a moment long enough for Himi to blast Relena with Quake. Kenneth and Alexa charged forward with their weapons, but were blasted back by a Dark Wall.

Torang lunged at Florianna with a thrust, which the Kalay Captain dodged and retaliated with a slash. Torang blocked and kicked at Florianna. Florianna staggered and blocked a vertical slash, retaliating with a series of thrusts. Torang dodged those and threw a Dark Vortex, staggering Florianna.

"Tornado!" "Deluge!" "Growth!" Matthew, Karis and Amiti's Psynergies knocked Torang back. The High Commander retaliated with a Dark Wall spell, staggering the three Adepts. Rief shot back with Deluge, which was countered by Dark Vortex.

* * *

><p>"Hold it right there" Tyrell and Eoleo turned their attention to the High Empyror while Torang and Relena were occupied and lunged with their weapons, only for the High Empyror to knock them back with black thunder. Himi tried to cast her Psynergy to strike at their opponent, who quickly summoned a double-edged blade and slashed at Himi, knocking her back.<p>

"Pathetic fools" smirked Lancelot, turning to insert the pearl into the altar, unlocking a nearby door. The man coolly entered it, eyes set on a mechanism at the room's side. 'Think what the Eclipse will do to their insignificant rebellion' he thought.

The three Adepts had staggered and rushed to go after him again. Himi paused to cast Heal on herself.

* * *

><p>"It is futile" snarled Relena, summoning a swarm of dark-coated magic daggers and raining them down on Karis, Amiti and Florianna. Matthew hurried to cast Heal on his companions while Sveta knocked Torang back with a jump kick.<p>

Karis recovered from the blast and struck at Relena with a Tornado, knocking the Tuaparang Captain down. Matthew and Florianna backed Sveta up, triple-teaming Torang. The infuriated High Commander tossed a Dark Aura Ball at the three, driving them back. Matthew readied his Sol Blade and cast its Meggido on Torang, knocking him back.

"Tornado!" "Deluge!" Karis and Amiti cast one more spell each on the two Tuaparang leaders, flattening them.

"Where did Lancelot go? And where are Tyrell, Himi and Eoelo?" Amiti looked around.

"There's another chamber next to the altar" Sveta noted.

Matthew proceeded to walk towards it, only for the room to start shaking and knock him down for a moment. Sveta tensed, fearing the worst.

"I have a bad feeling about this" whimpered Karis.

Just then, over two dozen Tua Warriors entered the chamber, accompanied by a familiar blue-haired man. The man smirked"You all exceeded my expectations. All of Tuaparang and Angara shall fall under the power of Silver."

Matthew was shocked"What do you mean, Alex? The Wise One said that the Psynergy Vortexes can be blotted out by whatever power lies in this sanctum."

Alex smiled darkly"Negative Anti-Psynergy energy can indeed be contained by the power within this place. But it makes the more positive side of Psynergy all the more powerful, the Sun will be eclipsed by the Silver Moon, which can also be summoned from the Alchemy stored within the Athena Sanctum. This, and the Grave Eclipse, were the work of those ancient fools from way back then. With the Golden Sun power, and the Silver Eclipse, I shall be unstoppable. Haniel's Ark will rise."

"Haniel's Ark?" Himi asked, puzzled.

"It is an ancient vessel sealed away by Alchemy, before Alchemy itself was sealed away, according to the legends at the very least. The Ark itself contains the knowledge of the Ancients, and holds one of Alchemy's secrets. Together with the three great powers, Weyard shall be mine" chuckled Alex.

"But what about our deal, Alex? And why do you wish to conquer Weyard?" inquired Amiti.

"Ah. Amiti. So like your mother, perhaps you'd be able to handle the truth. You resemble me, yet your heart seems to bear much the same qualities of your mother" Alex spoke, walking towards the Ayuthayian Prince.

'What is Alex talking about?' Sveta thought, pondering whether she should try to use Spirit Sense.

"Alex, do you mean to say... That you are... My father?" Amiti gasped.

Alex nodded"I had no clue that Veriti bore a child until we discussed it back at Kalay. Amiti, like it or not, we are blood. I loved Veriti very much, yet I had not fully abandoned my old ambition."

Amiti stood there, shocked to silence for a moment"But then, why are you so driven to bring Weyard to its knees?"

"All I ever desired was omnipotent power. Yes, my heart had gone soft during my time with Veriti, but I still intend to cleanse this repulsive world and renew it in my image. This time, not even the Wise One can stop me" smiled Alex.

The roof above slid open to reveal the sky. A large canon rose from an opening in the ground in the center of the room. The canon let loose a ball of silvery energy, which skyrocketed into the air. A dreadful silver circle began to form around the sun, turning the sky very light gray.

Alex cackled"The Grave Eclipse is nothing compared to it. The Silver Eclipse has started."

"Arcanus, that was my idea. You will pay for your earlier betrayal" Lancelot had reentered the room, shocked to see him among the Tua Warriors. Addressing the warriors, The High Empyror ordered"Arrest him!"

Alex shook his head, laughing"Your High Commander has betrayed you."

One of the Tua Warriors nodded"Forgive me my king, we no longer follow your orders."

"What!?" exclaimed the Empyror.

Alex summoned forth a tidal wave and threw it at most of the room's occupants, knocking them down"Say hello to an upgraded form of the Deluge Spell. Can't stop that, can you?"

Amiti coughed and got back up and faced Alex"You are indeed powerful."

Alex stepped forward"Join me, Amiti. I fear your friends will no longer trust you, now that they know of our relation."

"I would rather fall in battle with honor" Amtii replied.

Torang summoned forth a paralyzing dark mist, freezing most of Matthew's group and their allies"Your usefulness has ended. Fear not however, you won't be executed immediately. First, you'll stew in a special cell in the castle dungeon."

"Isaac and his group could still save us if he finds out, you won't get away with it" shot Karis.

Amiti stood next to the green-haired Wind Adept, even as the mist paralyzed him"We'll figure out a way out of this together, Karis."

"You cherish this girl, Amiti? So be it, you are both coming with me. And I am sure your friends are well occupied by the main force of the Tua military, but they'll all face the brunt of the eclipse, anyway" said Alex, signaling Torang to bind Karis and Amiti's hands. The remaining Tua Warriors made to arrest the rest of Matthew's group.

* * *

><p>From behind the door, Himi had peaked long enough to see what was going on and withdrew. She, Tyrell and Eoleo had been knocked out for a moment. The Champa pirate addressed her"What now?"<p>

"I say we kick a**" said Tyrell.

"We cannot defeat Alex by ourselves, but we can slow down the eclipse by taking back the Starlight Pearl and save everyone. I suspect they will take Matthew and the others to the Tuaparang Palace, wherever that is" said Himi, closing her eyes in concentration as she began sending a telepathic message to Isaac.

* * *

><p>The High Empyror removed his paralyzes and blasted a couple of his traitorous guards with a gun he carried, turning his attention to Alex"That's twice you betrayed me. For that, prepare to be sent to a deep sleep."<p>

"Oh? Try it, then" said Alex, summoning forth a barrage of icicles, sending them at Lancelot.

Lancelot cut down the icicles with his dual blade and rushed at Alex, only to be hit by a spout of water conjured by the Mercury Adept. Torang approached his former ruler and stabbed him"Farewell, Lord Lancelot."

The Empyror gasped in pain before using the last of his strength to engulf himself in a shadowy barrier"That won't be the last you see of me. I'll get my revenge on both you and this Matthew."

Alex snorted"Foolish excuse for an emperor, you cannot match me, now."

As Matthew and the rest of his group who were captured were led away, Sveta summoned an extra ounce of her strength and broke her chains, knocking down her captors before escaping to the back chamber.

"Now what?" frowned Torang.

"Let her go, they're no match for our increased power. Tuaparang is now yours, you may call yourself Emperor" sneered Alex.

Torang nodded"That I shall do."

* * *

><p>Okay, finally got a chapter up. Oh, and in case anyone gets upset by some of these scenes, I felt that I had to spice things up a little. It would be unbelievable if the heroes kept winning every battle. Isaac, Eoleo, Sveta, Tyrell, and Himi take center stage in the next chapter, though Matthew's group will still show up. I just hope this story still makes sense.<p>

Oh, and I sort of wanted Alex and Amiti to have a kind of Darth Vader/Luke Skywalker fling as father and son, as I might have mentioned before. I realize that the Tuaparang Empyror might be bad clear through in the fourth Golden Sun, but I thought he should have a reason to act the way he supposedly does, Dark Dawn doesn't say much about his personality.


	19. Silver Eclipse

Here I am with another chapter. I hope the plot twist hasn't been too much of a surprise so far. If there's anything that doesn't make any sense, I'll try harder to explain some of the things in this fic. This chapter's title may be subject to change, as I had no idea what to call it. So far, this chapter's title matches the title of this fic, but that can be changed if needed.

This chapter's pretty action-packed, by the way.

Disclaimer: The Golden Sun series was created by Nintento/Camelot along with its characters, locations etc.

* * *

><p>Chapter XVII: Silver Eclipse<p>

Isaac, the other Warriors of Vale and their allies fought their hardest, barely managing to put a dent in the military might of Tuaparang's loyalists. Takeru, Alexandra and Caeden were tiring as they fought a group of Tua Warriors and one of their commanders.

"Look, up there!" cried a voice, one of the Beastman warriors had spotted what appeared to be a silver ball of energy forming around the sun. The sky turned grayish, and rays of light fell upon the battlefield. Some of them fell upon the Tua Loyalists and some of the defectors, turning them into silver humanoids. Worst of all, unknown monsters shaped like pure silver shadows began to emerge.

"What in the world is that eclipse? Are Matthew, Karis and Tyrell okay? Did something..." groaned Garet.

"I am perplexed though as well, the Wise One didn't anticipate this" said Isaac.

The remaining Tua Warriors ceased fighting to attack the monsters alongside Takeru, Patricia, Kenneth, Alexandra, Caeden and Alexa. The Warriors of Vale hurried to back them up as well, bashing back the strange new monsters as they ruthlessly struck. Josh and Sonja pitched in to help Felix as he fought off a Silver Shade.

Isaac fought off a couple of the mutated Tua Warriors and turned his attention to the capital. Addressing Felix and the others, he said"If something's happened to Matthew, I can save him as long as he's still alive. Who's coming with me?"

"I am" said Ivan standing by his friend.

"Humph, count me in" grunted Garet.

Mia walked over to Isaac"Let's do it."

"The rest of us will deal with the monsters. Good luck" said Alexandra.

"Count us in, Isaac" Jenna, Sonja and Josh went to stand near Isaac's group.

Felix cut down another monster before addressing Isaac"Good luck storming Tuaparang's capital, we have no idea what they're capable of."

Isaac nodded, and led his group towards the capital, fighting off two silver shelled monsters. The going was brutal as they walked, as Silver Dusk monsters ambushed them along the way.

"I had a dream kind of like this, Himi warned me about the eclipse that's going on right now" Josh addressed Isaac.

The veteran Venus Adept was surprised"What? I see. So if you saw this in your dream, perhaps it is the eclipse. Perhaps not though, we have little information about it."

Isaac's group headed into the capital, which was in complete chaos. Monsters roamed the streets as civilians rushed to the relative safety of their homes. Jenna, Isaac and Garet rushed at the nearest group of monsters, attacking with both weapons and Psynergy. Tua Warriors were also fighting the monsters, but they were at a numerical disadvantage.

"Liquifer!" "Grand Gia!" Isaac and Garet's spells shot down two silver monsters as the group strode into the center of the chaos. A massive Silver Dragon was wrecking havoc at the center while fighting off Tua Warriors with little effect.

"Oddessy!" Isaac cast his strongest Psynergy, staggering the dragon. The monster angrily directed a burst of flame at the Adepts. Mia healed her comrades as they fought the monster.

Just then, a blur struck the dragon and staggered it. The figure rushed the monster with a flurry of blows and finished it with a swift Slap Psynergy to the neck. The monster fell from the sheer impact.

"Are you faring okay?" Sveta addressed Isaac.

"Yes, thank you for your intervention. Did something happen to Matthew?" asked the Venus Adept, recognizing her after a second.

The Beastman Queen grimly replied"A trap had awaited us in the Athena Sanctum, Alex has unleashed the Silver Eclipse, despite our efforts to stop him and the High Empyror. The Empyror is severely wounded, so I doubt he'll be a threat, now. However, many of our group have been captured by High Commander Vong's men."

Ivan's eyes widened"So we were tricked. Do you know where Torang is taking his prisoners?"

"I suspect they may be headed for the Tuaparang Imperial palace, let us hurry. And what's more, Karis and Amiti have been taken prisoner separately by Alex, loathe that I am to say it" said Sveta.

Ivan swore under his breath while Josh spoke up"Couldn't you save them?"

"I am no fool, Alex possesses such immense power for a Mercury Adept, I could sense that I'd be no match for him on my own. To confront both Alex and Torang would've been suicidal" said Sveta.

Isaac nodded in acknowledgement"Discretion is oftentimes the better part of valor, I can understand what you're saying. Let us hurry."

"You lot going to the palace?" A Tua Warrior approached.

Sveta turned to face the soldier"What have you heard?"

The soldier replied"I heard everything. High Commander Torang has gone mad, hasn't he? I heard he was in cahoots with the rogue, Arcanus. But I didn't wish to believe it. The palace is to the northeast of here. I'll have my men hold off the rest of the monsters that have attacked the city."

"That's pretty nice for a Tua Warrior, but thank you" said Jenna.

Isaac's group hurried away from the center of the city in the direction the soldier had pointed out. They fought past a few more monsters until they came to the metallic gates of a three-story citadel. Isaac took note of a motion sensor installed just above the gate.

"The Tuaparang must have this place under tight guard, they'd be fools not to" remarked Ivan.

Sveta used her Spirit Sense to inspect their surroundings before speaking"It would help if we can become invisible. I can easily keep my distance, but I cannot rescue Matthew, alone."

"Ah. That reminds me" Isaac focused his Psynergy on himself and his group, temporarily making their bodies transparent.

"Invisibility psynergy, again. Reminds us of when we snuck into Lunpa Fortress" remarked Mia.

Isaac calmly moved into range of the sensor and used his psynergy to push a nearby button, opening the gate. The group cautiously headed in, unknowing of what to expect.

* * *

><p>Tyrell, Himi and Eoleo carefully trailed their enemies and their captors back through Athena Sanctum, using a passage they had not used before. Tyrell had to be held back by Eoleo a few times as the younger Mars Adept was tempted to just rush the Tua force.<p>

"So if this is the secret passage that led into the sanctum, perhaps there was another way from the capital itself, somewhere" Himi mussed.

"Where could that be?" asked Eoleo.

"I have no idea, but we're about to find out" Himi led her group through the passage, still keeping their distance from the Tua Warriors.

The passage went on until they came into a large room with a marble ceiling, stone walls and velvet blue carpets. There was a door with a strange device to the south of their location.

"Piece of cake, now where could they be taking Matthew?" frowned Tyrell.

"Still don't know" Himi walked over to the device and pressed a solitary red button, opening the adjacent door. The three walked cautiously in, taking notice of the occasional Tua Warrior patrolling the corridors.

"We're still in the capital all right, but which building would this be?" frowned Eoleo.

"The Tua Imperial Palace... I heard stories of this infamous place. It is supposed to be the main stronghold and governmental building of the Tuaparang Empire. This place reeks of secrets" said Himi, still leading.

They walked down a corridor on the left-hand side of the hall, sneaking up on a Tua Warrior and proceeding to pound the living daylights out of him. Tyrell looked around"Is there anyone else here who'd like to be next?"

"Let's not antagonize them" Himi walked further down the corridor, leading her group. As they got to the main hall, they saw a door seemingly open on its own accord, Isaac's group entered.

Tyrell grinned"You brought the calvary right on time, kitty dog."

Sveta took a deep breath"You know my name and I suggest you use it, Tyrell. Lest I chase you all the way back to Kalay in a cloud of wind."

"Heh, just kidding" shrugged the Fire Adept.

Isaac looked around"Hm. I sense movement to our left, let's go. Himi, Eoleo, Tyrell, how were you able to escape on your own?"

"We hid from Alex's group. The High Empyror is probably dead meat now, contrary to what he said" replied Tyrell.

Himi frowned"No, Tyrell. I don't think so, somehow. His life force has considerably weakened, but I suspect we'll somehow see him again. For good or ill, both Alex and Lancelot have their parts to play in all this, but I could be mistaken."

The group headed left, sneaking up and taking down three more guards as they came to a stairwell that led downwards. Sveta braced herself"I sense it, Matthew and most of the other captives are held down there."

"Let's bust them out" Tyrell rushed downstairs.

The rest of the group cautiously followed, making light conversation. Soon, they came to a large chamber with multiple cell doors on the sides. Tyrell glanced around"Now what?"

"Let's open them all. I've got this" said Isaac.

"Quake!" One of the doors shook and broke apart. Matthew walked out"Man, those Tua guys were too stupid to suppress my Psynergy, you'd think they'd have that kind of technology. Dad, Sveta, Tyrell, are you there?"

"It looks like you didn't need help, Matthew. Still, it never hurts" said Isaac, relieved to see his son.

Sveta walked to another door and kicked it down, heading in to free Florianna and Kenneth. Jenna burnt down another wooden door and set free Alexa, Rief, and Nowell. The others got the rest of the doors taken care of and the prisoners freed. Among the freed prisoners were Proxians.

"Thank you, Isaac" said Kenneth.

"Not a problem. But where are Karis and Amiti?" Isaac glanced around.

"There's an airship hanger on the third floor of the castle, or so I heard Alex say when he took Amiti and Karis somewhere else. There's still a chance to save them, though it may be a slim one" said Rief, urgently.

Isaac turned around, addressing the others"Kenneth, Alexa, you two should probably take the Proxians back to Alexandra's base. The rest of us will go find Karis and Amiti. But there may be monsters on the way."

"We'll do our best. And thanks again for your aid, we were imprisoned for noncooperation when we rebelled against the Tuaparang slavers" acknowledged a Proxian fire Adept.

"It is our duty to look after the world, no thanks is necessary" said Ivan.

Isaac led his group out of the dungeons. Kenneth, Alexa and the Proxians began to leave the castle while their companions searched the first floor of the Tua Palace until they reached the second floor.

"Hey!" Several Tua Warriors intercepted"Don't think we didn't see your little rescue through the Security Cameras. We had them hidden from view."

"Out of the way!" Garet threw a Fire Wall, knocking down the Tuas.

The group went past the burnt bodies of the guards that met them and headed down a couple more corridors until they reached the second floor's central hall. Torang stood in front of the northernmost door, smiling darkly"This pathetic ruse of yours is over, now you will meet your end."

"You were a fool to think we could easily be defeated by such a simple trap" said Florianna, challengingly.

"Careful now, I have usurped the High Empyror's position from Lancelot, I care not about his feeble attempt to save himself. Even if he can revive himself, Arcanus is close to becoming the most powerful adept in Weyard. I doubt even the legendary Warriors of Vale stand a chance against him, now" smiled Torang, summoning forth more Tua Warriors.

"We'll see about that" challenged Garet.

"Alex is being unpredictable as always, I see" remarked Jenna.

"We haven't got time for this. We have to find Karis and Amiti" groaned Tyrell.

"If Alex is indeed Amiti's father, I doubt he'll do anything drastic. He strikes me as an honorable Adept, even if he is a villain" reminded Sveta.

Matthew readied himself"I'll take some of our group and go after Alex."

Isaac nodded"Go ahead."

"Heh. Infernal Tornado!" A flaming hurricane appeared and decimated the Tua Warriors in the room. Before the group's eyes, Fenrir Blaze came walking into the room"Heard the High Empyror has been done in, is that true?"

"We don't know either, and get the heck out of our way, Blaze!" yelled Tyrell.

"Why do you care? The Empire doesn't care about its citizens" frowned Sveta.

Blaze grinned"Heh, don't misunderstand, I'm still a hundred-percent loyal to Lord Lancelot. I was just playing along. Arcanus is nothing but an Adept with delusions of grandeur, I could easily kill him if I wanted. But it'd be more fun to challenge you guys once more."

Torang drew his blade"Fenrir, haven't you heard? I had been after the emyror's crown since I joined, if you will not give me your loyalty, you're dead."

"I hereby place you deceased as well, High Commander" Fenrir summoned forth a fireball and smote Torang, rendering him unconscious.

Isaac drew his sword"Matthew, take your group and go after Alex. The rest of us will hold the line here and catch up, later."

Matthew nodded and led his group through the right-hand corridor, Sveta used her spirit sense and tracking Psynergy to help find the right path as they left. Furious, the Tua Warriors divided to either pursue Matthew's group or challenge Isaac's.

"Cold Snap!" Mia directed her Psynergy at Fenrir, who countered with a flaming wall. Garet rushed at Fenrir with his battle axe, only to be slashed by the rogue Fire Adept's scythe. Mia hurried over to heal Garet while Josh and Sonja cast support Psynergy spells on Isaac, Garet, Jenna, Ivan and Mia.

Fenrir swung his scythe in a wide arc, prompting Isaac and Jenna to duck. Fenrir then stood back and summoned forth a searing wall of fire. Mia hurried to block the blaze with Water Psynergy, while Ivan blasted a few Tua Warriors aside with Tornado.

"Ready to give up?" Garet attempted to blast Fenrir with Fireball, only for Fenrir to jump over and bring his Scythe downward. Garet rolled out of the way while Isaac took the opportunity to blast Fenrir with Oddessy.

"You cannot defeat me that easy" Fenrir sneered, calling forth another torrent of fire, knocking Isaac's group back. Annoyed, Garet charged with his axe and barely managed to block when Fenrir swung his scythe downward.

"Deluge!" Mia cast her spell on Fenrir, staggering him enough for Isaac to get in a blow with his sword. Fenrir jumped back and cast a double fireball, knocking Mia and Isaac back. Sonja and Josh quickly cast Tornado and Growth, staggering Fenrir again.

"Oddessy!" "Liquifer!" "Deluge!" Mia, Isaac and Garet cast their Psynergies, pelting Fenrir with a torrent of powerful Psynergy.

Staggering and gasping as his life began to flash, Fenrir gasped"I have underestimated you..." With that, Fenrir teleported away. Isaac helped Ivan, Josh and Sonja fight off the remaining Tua Warriors in the room.

"Think that's the last of Fenrir?" asked Jenna.

"He could've teleported elsewhere, but we've no time to pursue. Let's hurry away before Torang recovers" said Isaac, leading his group to go meet up with Matthew's.

* * *

><p>Back in Athena Sanctum, the Empyror Lancelot grinned as he channeled more dark power into his body, healing most of his injuries as he thought'Beware, Alex. And beware, Isaac. I'm going to come after you all, soon enough.'<p>

A ball of dark energy began to engulf the man and expand beyond Athena Sanctum as if to absorb the very essence of the Alchemy in the Tuaparang Empire.

* * *

><p>Fenrir gasped as he made it to the dock where a large airship was docked"They may have defeated me twice... But perhaps I can drag Arcanus down with me by destroying this ship."<p>

"Oh? And where did you leave poor Torang?" Relena appeared.

"Captain Relena... Torang is near the throne room. But no matter" Fenrir began summoning one last fire wall.

"I don't think so" Alex walked down from the ramp leading up to the airship"Fenrir Blaze, your usefulness is outlived, regardless if your rightful master still lives or not. Now, you'll have to be ended, here."

Fenrir channeled his fire wall at Alex, who coolly used Deluge to put out the fire and summoned a barrage of razor-sharp icicles"Behold my enhanced Psynergy."

"What?" Fenrir gasped.

Alex shot the icicles at Fenrir, impaling him. The Mercury Adept grinned"The Tuaparang Empire is finished either way, all that's left is for me to become one with the power contained inside Haniel's Ark."

Karis and Amiti watched from the deck of the airship, hands bound so they could not break free. Karis bit her lip in thought for a moment"Amiti, think you can break us out?"

"I'm just as powerless as you, but perhaps an opportunity will present itself" shrugged the Ayuthayian prince.

Back at the dock, Fenrir Blaze opened his mouth as to speak once more, barely able to as he let go of his life"Arcanus... Y-you dastard..."

"Spare me your final insult, Blaze" said Alex, turning to go back onto the airship. Relena meanwhile had gone back to find Torang.

* * *

><p>This fic is getting to be quite dark, not too dark I hope. Sorry if its turning out that way and I hope I didn't make my OC Fenrir Blaze's death too gruesome, I might have to increase the rating, otherwise. The next chapter ought to focus on the group's efforts to find a way to stop the Silver Eclipse, I won't say more due to spoilers.<p>

By the way, character deaths so far are mostly the OCs'. But I might kill off another canon character for this story, but we'll see. I'm not comfortable knocking off canon characters though, I must upset someone.

Please feel free to review.


	20. Revelation of the Wise One

Another day and another chapter. A little request: If you don't mind, If I'm not making sense or anything, can you please tell me? I can revise this chapter and the previous ones if necessary. Thanks in advance.

There's a major theory here, according to the Golden Sun wikia, the Wise One may have been an artificial being created by a powerful group of adepts, this chapter will address that.

The character who appears here isn't really an OC, but there's one last one for certain who comes in a few more chapters.

Disclaimer: The Golden Sun series is the property of Nintendo/Camelot.

* * *

><p>Chapter XVIII: Revelation of the Wise One<p>

Matthew's group raced to the top of a flight of stairs up to the top floor. Sensing danger behind them, Sveta said"Some of the Tuaparang Warriors are still pursuing us."

"Let's take'em out" grinned Tyrell.

The group turned just as the Tua Warriors showed up. Sveta, Matthew and Eoleo blasted three Tua Warriors. Tyrell and Himi engaged two more while barely managing to dodge the bullets.

"Deluge!" Rief managed to defeat two of the other Tua Warriors, only for the remaining five to fire at him. Matthew hurried to heal Rief while Sveta and Matthew took down three more of the Tua Warriors.

"Quake!" Another spell took out the rest of the attackers. Isaac and his group had quickly caught up.

"Thanks" Matthew smiled at Isaac.

Isaac nodded"Regardless, you're safe."

The group raced to the docks, only to find the airship beginning to take off. To the side, Matthew saw Fenrir's body laying dormant"I guess Alex managed to finish off that pyro maniac."

"I hope Karis doesn't come to harm" sighed Ivan, trying to think of a spell to stop the airship without destroying it.

Isaac grimaced"We'd need a ship of our own, but our own vessels cannot fly. And if Prince Amiti is with Karis, I believe he will protect her. Matthew told me of the young Ayuthayian."

"Look" Eoleo pointed the opposite side of their location to see a slightly smaller airship rising to meet them. Canonfire had begun to land upon the bigger vessel, which retaliated with a few smart shots, aided by a blast of Water Psynergy.

"Alex, blast you" grumbled Garet, restraining himself from throwing a fireball at the bigger ship, not wanting to take unnecessary chances.

The bigger aiship flew northwards, Alex laughing and casting icicles to intercept the canonballs"Nice try."

"Isaac, we have to get away from here. The Eclipse is destroying the empire" Felix's voice called as the smaller airship came to meet them next to the dock.

Isaac's group boarded the smaller vessel to find the rest of their allies. Piers grinned as he stood next to the helm"We have ourselves a ride, this ship doesn't need a Psynergy boost to fly, and Lady Florianna's squad along with the Champa Pirates are going to return our water vessels to Kalay."

"We barely managed to get out of this mess without any casualties, though getting back to the fortress took over a half-hour. This vessel was stolen from the airship hanger on the first floor of the Imperial Palace for emergencies. It was docked behind the ruin so no one else could find it" said Alexandra, who had spent the last few minutes teaching Piers how to operate the controls. She, Caeden and a few surviving Tua Warriors who were in the revolution accompanied the rest of Felix's group.

"So what about Alex?" asked Felix.

"Look where he's going" Jenna gasped, pointing to what looked like a large, black and purple airship, which seemed to materialize out of nowhere.

Piers addressed Isaac"Want to go check it out?"

"We must" acknowledged Isaac.

The group piloted the ship north, flying as high as possible. They followed the larger vessel until they came to what appeared to be the entrance, a black vortex which swirled on one side of the monstrous vessel.

"Man, look at the size of that thing" exclaimed Caeden.

Lightning flashed from the side of the monstrous vessel as Alex's stolen ship entered. Sveta grimaced"I'm sensing an unusual, combined amount of Umbra and Light Psynergy in that place. I fear that this is over our heads."

"Let's get on board and find Alex" Piers flew their ship into the vortex in time to see Alex, Karis, Amiti and a other Tua Warriors, who Alexandra assumed must be part of Torang's battalion, disembark the larger Tuaparang airship.

Alex turned to see Isaac's ship and said"Very clever, Isaac. Now, witness a portion of the Golden Sun power I siphoned from you and the other Warriors of Vale."

"Huh?" Mia was shocked.

Alex pointed his hand at the ship and summoned a light vortex. The vortex shot out a wall of yellowish light, encasing the half of the room that he and his group were in. Alex smiled as he turned to escort his two 'captives' and the rest deeper into the place.

"Hm" Isaac studied the barrier"Its of an unknown element."

"What can we do?" frowned Ivan"My daughter is Alex's captive."

"Let us return to the Sol Sanctum. The Wise One may be able to help, besides, I left Sol Sanctum unguarded for too long" replied Isaac, leading his group back onto their airship. The group flew out of the massive purple and black ship, speeding back towards Angara.

The flight took a half-day as they flew above Kalay towards Mount Aleph. To their shock, a familiar black-and-purple vortex hovered above the sanctum, sucking parts of the building up before shrinking and dissolving, weakened by the Silver Power.

"Oh no, the Sol Sanctum... Its destroyed" despaired Jenna.

"Hm. It looks like only the upper portion of Mount Aleph had been sucked up by the monstrosity, let's go find the Wise One" Isaac instructed.

The group landed just outside the wrecked sanctum, heading down to the lower levels. In the chamber where they'd found the Elemental Stars, they looked around for any trace of the Wise One.

Sveta used her Spirit Sense to help detect a form of life before addressing Matthew and Isaac"I sense a great, spiritual power, here. Isaac, it may be the Wise One you speak of, but his life force is somewhat faint."

"Hm. The Wise One isn't human, so what?" grumbled Garet.

"Hold on" Isaac led the group to the center of the room. What they saw surprised them, stone shards littered the floor, one of which bore what looked like a black socket.

"The Wise One... Is he... dead?" whimpered Mia.

A voice spoke from above"That which perished was but a vessel which contained the soul of the man who helped create it. The force of the final Mourning Moon was too much to withstand. With the last of the power within the vessel, I prevented the Mourning Moon from completely destroying the rest of Mount Aleph."

Much to the group's surprise, the spiritual form of a man with long, brownish hair, white robes with a golden sigil on the front, and blue eyes appeared, speaking"The last of the Psynergy within the stone was drained, so it crumbled, reducing me to this ghostly form."

"Who are you?" Isaac whispered.

The man crossed his arms, smiling in amusement"Do you not recognize my voice, Isaac? It is I, the one you and your people dubbed the Wise One. That stone you blissfully call the Wise One was the Philosopher's Stone, or the Stone of Wisdom, as my friends from the time Alchemy was sealed away called it. My name is Gabriel, one of the Adepts who helped to seal away Alchemy, a thousand years before you were born."

"I see, that was unexpected. But why were you inside that stone you mentioned?" inquired Isaac, surprised.

Gabriel replied"My very consciousness was transferred into the Stone of Wisdom, which is why it had a singular eye, so that the being within can see what is occurring around him. But now the Stone of Wisdom has been broken, and just before, I sensed that Haniel's Ark has once more manifested itself into our world."

"We tried to activate the power in the Athena Sanctum, but the High Empyror beat us to it. Not too long after, Alex inflicted a dire injury upon the Empyror and activated the Silver Eclipse" said Sveta, grimly.

The spirit unfolded his arms and spoke"But the Mourning Moon will no longer manifest itself, now. But I suspect that this was all Alex's doing. His hatred for me is unfounded, since I gave you a fraction of the Golden Sun power. The Athena Sanctum may have been the trigger for the Silver Eclipse, but it had a triple purpose, as you have discovered. I apologize for my deception, but this was both your and Alex's tests."

"Isn't there some way to stop the eclipse? And we need to save Karis and Amiti" said Felix, urgently.

"The Althena Lens, which can stop the Silver Eclipse lies within Haniel's Ark. It is very dangerous, you would need power from the Stone of Wisdom to undo whatever barriers Alex may have erected. The Stone of Wisdom can be repaired, but requires an artifact called the Sacred Prism. I can pull myself together once you obtain it, but it must be done within two days, or I shall have moved on to the heavens. I remain tethered here only by what little power lies within the largest fragment of the stone" said Gabriel.

"Where are we supposed to find the prism?" inquired Sveta.

"The Uranus Lighthouse should have one such artifact, it has limited Sacred Power. The lighthouse itself is located south of the Tua Continent" explained Gabriel.

"And what of Alex? We'll have to defeat him" spoke Himi.

"Alex has nearly omnipotent power with the Golden Sun energy. However, by creating a Sun Scepter, you could take back the Golden Sun power. That, too requires the Sacred Prism" acknowledged the former Wise One.

Isaac nodded"Thank you, we know what we must now do."

"Let's go then, time's wasting" said Felix.

Gabriel wished them luck and began to wait, pondering the events that transpired'Alex, you foolish Mercury Adept, you only destroyed a simple possessed stone. I am the true Wise One, and you will soon regret the err of your judgment. Not that I can blame you. Haniel, you kept that ark of yours in a hidden dimension, didn't you?'

* * *

><p>This was a pretty short chapter compared to the others, but oh well. I hope you enjoyed it, Amiti and Karis will show up again in the chapter after the next.<p>

I don't know if anyone reading this has played any of the PS2 Xenosaga Trilogy games, but the idea for Haniel's Ark is sort of like the dungeon Abel's Ark from Xenosaga Episode III: Also Sprach Zarathustra.

Please feel free to review.


	21. The Sacred Prism

Hi. This next chapter's ready to go. Two or three more should wrap this fic up, still not sure if this fic needs to be revised or not, I'll have to think about it.

Disclaimer: As I said before, the Golden Sun series is the product of Nintendo/Camelot. Along with its characters, locations, etc.

* * *

><p>Chapter XIX: The Sacred Prism<p>

The group got back onboard the airship and began to discuss their next move. The others were surprised to learn that the Wise One, the being who watched over Vale and the rest of Weyard, had actually been a Adept who controlled what had been called the Philosopher's Stone.

"So the Wise One was once human... That's pretty hard to believe" mussed Felix.

"Regardless, we should keep this information secret. The Wise One is revered as a God, and what we know contradicts that image. The rest of Weyard would likely be thrown into turmoil over this unexpected revelation" said Isaac.

Felix nodded"Agreed."

"Hey, I've been studying the book we borrowed from King Hydros. It mentions Haniel's Ark" said Rief.

"Truly? What does it say?" inquired Himi.

The Mercury Adept replied"It seems like it was some kind of Alchemy Device, much like the ones which summon the Grave Eclipse and the Silver Eclipse, not to mention the devices required to stop them."

"If we're done talking, if we do not make for the Sacred Prism's location soon, the Wise One's life force will vanish from Weyard" spoke Sveta.

"She's right, let's go" said Isaac.

"What's our destination?" spoke Caeden, who was taking a turn at the helm.

"Uranus Lighthouse, it is south of Tua" explained Matthew.

Caeden nodded, and piloted their small airship southwestward. Matthew and Sveta watched together as the barely-visible clouds drifted by. The blond addressed the Beastman Queen"Morgal is probably going to need time to recover from whatever the eclipse is doing, so I've been thinking... Would it be a problem if I move to Belinsk?"

"I... It shouldn't be too much trouble, you are the hero who helped stop the Grace Eclipse as far as my people are concerned" said Sveta.

"It was your brother who ultimately stopped it, though. And I wonder if Bilibin could be persuaded to make peace with your people" said Matthew.

The Queen of Morgal thought for a moment"It would take some doing, but forming peaceful relations between beastmen and humans as a whole would be fairly tiring."

"If it were possible to form a bridge between our races, you and I as a couple wouldn't be a bad example of that" said Matthew.

Sveta smiled, though a bit saddened at the memory of her brother's death"I'd like to agree."

The airship sailed to a small island with a white-colored tower. Alexandra glanced at it"Uranus Lighthouse, I've heard of it. Supposedly, it houses a portion of Light Psynergy. I do hope the relic we need lies there."

"I will go" said Matthew as the ship landed in front of the tower.

"I shall come along" said Sveta.

Tyrell and Rief joined Matthew. Isaac, Kenneth, Alexa and Jenna went to stand near them as they disembarked and walked toward the tower. The building was glowing with greenish light as they approached.

"Hm. This seems to comprise of yet more Light Psynergy" mussed Isaac.

Matthew and Sveta's hands glowed for a moment as light power burst from their bodies and zapped the tower, engulfing it with blinding yellow light, prompting the group to cover their eyes. When it dissipated, the barrier surrounding the lighthouse was gone.

"It seems Light Psynergy was the key to entering" said Isaac, leading the group through a door into the lighthouse. The interior consisted of a green marble stone on the floor and white on the walls.

"This place is amazing" breathed Rief.

"I agree" mussed Kenneth.

The group walked through the entrance hall, up a flight of marble steps. Matthew, Sveta, Kenneth and Alexa glanced here and there in wonder at the majestic lighthouse, it seemed to be even more grand than the Jupiter, Mars, Venus and Mercury lighthouses that Isaac and the other Warriors of Vale visited.

"Look, what's that?" Rief spotted a particular purple statue which seemed to stand very still.

Sveta used her spirit sense"This statue may be more than it seems."

Tyrell walked forward and looked at it"I bet that thing is just an ordinary stone statue." The Fire Adept began walking towards another flight up steps, only for the ground to start shaking a little.

"Tyrell, look out!" shouted Jenna.

Tyrell turned in time to see a purple fist slamming down at him and jumped back"Whoa!"

"Whoever built this place must have stationed sentinels to guard the Prism. Apparently, the sentinels themselves are spirits who control ordinarily inanimate statues. I had thought this a myth, until now" remarked Sveta.

Tyrell summoned a fireball and hurled it, blasting the stone guardian. The sentinel staggered and tried to stomp Tyrell, only for Jenna to blast it with a serpent tongue spell. Matthew unleashed Meggido while Sveta held her ground.

Enraged, the stone statue turned and swung at Matthew and Sveta, who dodged while Isaac finished the monster off with Oddessy.

"Tyrell, your brashness will be the end of you if you are not careful" said Isaac.

"Yeah, I get it" shrugged the male Fire Adept.

The group climbed up another floor to find a pair of smaller, crystal warriors guarding a staircase. Matthew readied his blade as one of the crystal warriors charged and nearly slashed him. Matthew kicked his opponent back and stabbed at it.

Sveta and Isaac duked it out with the other sentinel, evading its attacks and steadily wearing it down. The creature tried to use a spin attack, which they dodged. Tyrell pitched in by burning Isaac and Sveta's opponent to the ground with a Fireball.

Matthew toyed with his opponent, slashing at it when he could before finishing it with a slash of the Sol Blade.

"Easy Peasy" grinned Tyrell.

The group headed upstairs to a puzzle chamber. There were two vines below a higher platform, which Matthew and Isaac used to create a way to climb up by casting Growth. The puzzle on the platform itself contained a small fire which Rief put out with deluge.

Sveta inspected a crystalline bridge and led the way across to another platform with stone columns and a small gap leading to the other side with a platform in between. Matthew and Isaac proceeded to use the columns to make a bridge to the other side with Push Psynergy.

"The puzzles seemed a bit easy, so far" remarked Rief.

"If so, perhaps the guardian of the lighthouse may be even more formidable than what we faced so far in this place" acknowledged Isaac.

The group walked up the steps on the opposite platform to a large, square room above. An altar with a light purple crystal stood not too far ahead. Next to the altar was a large crystal golem with white sections where its sockets would be.

"Hm. There may be some sort of mechanism we don't understand" Isaac glanced around before walking towards the altar.

"What could there be that we cannot comprehend?" inquire Rief, confused.

"That altar may be rigged, but we do not know for certain" said Sveta, using her Psynergy to try and detect traps.

Isaac inspected the general vicinity of the altar and shrugged"Nothing seems amiss, I suppose there is only one way to find out."

"Do you want me to take the gem, dad?" asked Matthew.

"Nothing's stopping us at the moment. But right now, I feel a bit uneasy about this. Its almost too easy, like the time Felix and I worked together to activate the Mars Lighthouse" replied Isaac.

Matthew reached for the gem and took it, only to trigger a brief quake in the room as a voice rang out"**Who are you who seek the Sacred Prism?"**

Sveta winced"That voice may be coming from the golem."

Isaac shook for a moment before speaking"I am Isaac, we merely wish to use the Sacred Prism to restore the Wise One and infiltrate Haniel's ark to rescue our comrades and stop the silver eclipse."

The voice replied"**I must test your resolve. None may remove the prism from its resting place unhindered. Its Holy Power is too much for most mortals. My name is Xephos."**

Before the group's eyes, the crystal statue sprung to life, readied a sword and called forth a pair of silver wings. Tyrell shrugged"What's so scary about him?"

The crystal guardian flew and struck at Tyrell, prompting him to dodge and retaliate with a fireball. The monster rose out of the way and shot out a torrent of Blue Lasers at the group. Matthew and Rief cast a few support spells while Isaac retaliated with Oddessy.

"Right, then" Kenneth hurled his lance, only for the monster to fly back and shoot a white fireball. Alexa knocked Kenneth out of the way and was nicked in his stead.

Sveta focused and transformed (not sure what her transformation looks like In Dark Dawn, I never used it) before launching herself at Xephos, assaulting him with a vicious combo. Matthew took the opportunity to cast Growth, summoning vines to puncture the crystalline silver wings.

"**I'm not through, yet**" Xephos swatted Sveta aside as he landed and darted at Matthew with a sword slash. Matthew barely dodged and had to heal himself while Tyrell and Rief attacked the crystal guardian with Psynergy. Isaac used his sword to deflect an oncoming sword strike and knock Xephos back.

"Meggido!" Matthew used the Sol Blade's spell, hitting the monster square on the chest. Sveta darted behind Xephos and attempted a double kick, only for Xephos to retaliate with a spin attack.

"Liquifer!" Tyrell tried, burning the monster a bit.

Matthew and Isaac struck the crystal guardian with their blades, only to get knocked back. Sveta quickly zipped into a six-hit combo on Xephos and jump kicked him backwards. Matthew leapt up and brought his sword down onto Xephos's chest.

"Do you think that did it?" wondered Tyrell.

"No, I still sense its life force" said Sveta, watching Xephos begin to pull himself together.

Matthew noticed two small yellow crystals in the crystal guardian's sockets and said"We need to destroy his crystals."

Kenneth retrieved his lance and struck at Zephos's leg, staggering it a bit. Matthew took his chance and launched Meggido at the left crystal, burning it away. Enraged, Xephos slashed wildly, driving the group back. When it was done raging, Sveta leapt up and shattered the other crystal with a mighty jump-kick, turning back into her normal form shortly after. Deprived of its magic source, Xephos crumbled.

"That sentinel was something" remarked Tyrell.

"Indeed. I surmise that there is very little the ancient Adepts who sealed away Alchemy were incapable of" agreed Sveta.

The group headed outside with the Sacred Prism. Isaac addressed his group"We'll have to ready ourselves thoroughly after we restore the Philosopher's Stone. No telling what Alex has in store for us."

* * *

><p>Back underneath the Tuaparang Capital, Empyror Lancelot grinned as his body had reincarnated into black and gray body armor with a purple cape'Finally, my spell is cast. All is left to do is terminate Alex and the Warriors of Vale. Ha, ha, ha.'<p>

Warping outside, the High Empyror grinned as he saw Torang and Relena walking around, ensuring there were no more monsters emerging from the Silver Eclipse's deadly enthrall.

* * *

><p>Isaac's group returned to the rest of their group. Ivan glanced at the stone when they showed it to him"So now we just need to head back to Mount Aleph and help the Wise One."<p>

"Don't forget the light scepter, we have no idea how to construct one" said Rief.

The group flew back to the ruins of Sol Sanctum, unaware that they were soon to be followed by a third Tuaparang Airship, its occupants ready with a plan of their own. But none knew what would be in store for them in Alex's final refuge.

* * *

><p>I'm going to be honest, I had no idea what direction the story should take, nor the scenarios. There may be a character death in the next chapter, but not nearly as many as in TheNinthCircleOfHell's fic: The Final Battle, Alex the six-fold adept.<p>

Matthew and Sveta will get together by this story's end, as for Amiti and Karis... Well, I can't say anything without spoilers. Oh, and Happy Easter.

Please feel free to review.


	22. Haniel's Ark

This may be the second-to-last chapter, guess I should've gotten a Beta Reader since I am still not sure if I was making any sense.

Disclaimer: Please remember that the Golden Sun series and its characters, locations, etc. were created and copyrighted by Nintendo/Camelot

* * *

><p>Chapter XX: Haniel's Ark<p>

Isaac's group flew back to the Sol Sanctum and rushed towards the Wise One's location. When they got there, Gabriel had already faded a bit. Matthew addressed the bing"We got the Prism."

"Very good, I shall draw upon its power to restore my vessel" the being then meditated and summoned a glowing, white light from the prism. The room gradually brightened until the group had to shield their eyes for a moment. The light soon vanished, and a familiar stone with its organic eye is revealed in Gabriel's place.

"You've regained yourself?" breathed Sveta.

"Indeed, I have. The materials for the Sun Scepter are fairly common except the prism, you should already have what you require. A simple shaft and a piece of the Sacred Prism should be enough. I will await you outside Haniel's Ark" said the Wise One.

The group headed back outside to the airship. Isaac explained to the others who waited on board"We now must craft the Sun Scepter. Ivan, Felix, will you be willing to help me with it?"

"You don't need to ask" Ivan replied to his old friend.

Kenneth reached into his bag, pulled out a shaft and handed it to Isaac"Will this work?"

"Absolutely" said the Adept, accepting the item.

Eoleo addressed Isaac'Why don't you let me help? My great grandmother taught me a little about crafting weapons shortly after I returned to Champa after the precious eclipse, though mostly its just basic theory."

"I welcome your help" acknowledged Isaac.

The three Adepts began work on the materials, attaching part of the reforged gem onto the shaft. Sveta used her spirit sense on the crafted scepter and frowned"I do not sense any elemental properties, perhaps something else needs to be accomplished."

"Can I hold it?" Matthew took hold of the ordinary-looking scepter and was surprised when a surge of light energy seeped from his body engulfing the scepter with a gold aura.

"It seems that light Psynergy was the key" remarked Sveta.

"Indeed" said Isaac, surprised.

Alexandra spoke to the group"Are our preparations complete?"

"Yes" acknowledged Isaac.

"The last battle is upon us, hopefully there's a way to dispel the eclipse" said Felix.

Isaac gazed at the sky for a moment, then said"The time's come. Everyone, the last battle is at hand, with luck, we'll all survive and the quest will be over."

"Let's move, then" said Felix.

Piers took a turn at the helm and piloted back towards the large vessel in the sky. When they entered the docking bay, the Wise One floated before them"I will undo the barrier blocking the entrance. The rest is up to you."

Isaac nodded, and waited while the Wise One unleashed a surge of powerful Psynergy, melting away the barrier with light psynergy. Sveta was surprised"Forgive my inquiry, but you a Light Adept?" She asked the Wise One.

The recently-revived entity replied"I was, back when I was still alive as an Adept. The time to talk as now past, your friends are waiting for you. Alex also resides somewhere in here. However, I sensed another entity when I came. Not just Alex, Karis and Amiti."

"Another entity?" asked Matthew, surprised.

"I do not know for certain. Be careful" spoke the Wise One.

The Warriors of Vale, along with Matthew, Tyrell, Himi, Sveta, Rief, Nowell, Eoleo, Josh, Sonja, Kenneth, Alexa, Caeden and Alexandra disembarked and headed deep into the massive ark.

"Sure hope Karis and Amiti are in there and okay" remarked Tyrell.

"I sense their presence somewhere in this place, just not in the immediate area" supplied Sveta.

They continued inside silently, encountering minor puzzles which they had solved easily. Several silver-cloaked beings waited for them in the next room. Matthew readied his Sol Blade"How did the Silver Eclipse monsters get here?"

"No idea, but we should hurry" Ivan blasted a Silver Wraith.

The other two monsters charged, swinging their blades wildly. The group dodged and pushed back with Psynergy, taking down the silver figures. Matthew breathed as he put away his sol blade"That was no cakewalk."

"Let's see what's in the next chamber" said Himi.

The group came into a purplish passageway with what looked like leaves at the edge of a cliff. Another platform with a strange vortex lay ahead. Matthew and Isaac used their Growth Psynergy to make a bridge and led their allies across, only to one into another Silver Wraith, which Matthew and Tyrell quickly disposed of.

"There are definitely a lot of creepy-looking monsters in here, not that it surprises me" remarked Rief.

"I'm with you there, brother" acknowledged Nowell.

Isaac studied the portal"There doesn't seem to be any anti-Psynergy properties emitting from this one."

"Think its safe, then?" Tyrell walked ahead before Garet could stop him. The younger Fire Adept disappeared inside.

"Mayhap there's something on the other said" suggested Himi.

The rest of the group entered after Tyrell and found themselves in a reddish room. Tyrell was looking around"Man, this place is kind of awesome."

"You think?" said Matthew.

Sveta cringed as a foreign presence was alerted to her through her Psynergy"There's something at the other side of the room."

Matthew walked ahead to find two see-through crystals. What he saw shocked him, imprisoned inside were a familiar green-haired young woman and blue-haired young man"What?"

"What's wrong? Oh, my gosh" Ivan saw the young woman.

"Amiti! Karis!" cried Tyrell.

"Can't we melt those crystals with Psynergy?" said Garet.

"What a minute!" Matthew gasped as a purple dragon emerged from the shadows with a blue and green head.

Sveta used Spirit Sense"Both their bodies and souls are trapped, we'll have to defeat that dragon."

"Alex couldn't have done this... Maybe it was the other entity the Wise One mentioned" pondered Ivan.

The two-headed dragon unleashed a torrent of wind and water, knocking the group back. Matthew charged and slashed at one head, which retaliated with a bite. Mia rushed to heal Matthew while Sveta attacked the monster's main body and got countered by a tail spin attack.

"Fireball! Oddessy!" Tyrell and Isaac blasted the monster, which retaliated with a joint elemental breath. Mia and Jenna hurried to heal their allies as they used Psynergy a d Djinn to increase their defenses.

Matthew readied his blade and dodged a wind spell before retaliating with a powerful Meggido. The energy spell engulfed the dragon and caused the room to glow with a bright light, prompting the group to cover their eyes for a moment. When the light dissipated, two glowing white balls entered the two crystals, causing them to melt.

"Think they'll be okay, now?" asked Tyrell.

"Just wait" said Isaac.

The crystals completely melted away, causing the two people held within to collapse to the ground for a moment before stirring. Ivan ran over to Karis"Are you all right?"

Karis woke up and looked around, her eyes blurry for a moment"Guys, thanks. But what kept you?"

"We had to procure some additional items to stop Alex and put an end to the Silver Eclipse" replied Ivan, giving Karis a small hug. Mia and Rief went to check on Amiti.

The Ayuthayian prince took a moment longer to recover"It was all a trap... I saw Alex begin to change after he set foot in this room with me and Karis, he freed us and surprised me by saying he'll activate the final Alchemy Device located in this ark and stop the Eclipse. However... A strange voice spoke into our heads and... I can't seem to recall what else."

Mia took hold of Amiti's hand for a moment and closed her eyes, infusing him with extra Psynergy as she spoke"The Wise One told us there was another entity in this place."

Karis' eyes widened"That's right, and the strange voice spoke, mainly to Alex. Amiti and I were ambushed by silver-cloaked figures and then some kind of Psynergy locked our bodies in crystal stasis, while our souls were stuck into that shell you just fought. If only Amiti and I were stronger, we could've resisted."

"Who's voice was it?" asked Sveta.

Karis shrugged"The voice said his name was... Hanieli... No, I can barely remember. It all happened so quickly. Honestly, I'm not so sure anymore if Alex is even that bad, because he tried to protect Amiti when the entity set a Crystal Monster upon us. But shortly after, he left just as Amiti and I were imprisoned in those crystals."

Ivan's eyes narrowed"No one enslaves my daughter and gets away with it. We'll deal with this entity after we find Alex and stop the eclipse."

"Thank you, father" said Karis.

The group headed down another corridor, accompanied by Karis and Amiti, unaware they were being followed.

* * *

><p>Empyror Darkheart smiled as he secretly followed. He'd used an airship to follow them and Dark Psynergy to bend Torang and Relena back under his command"This plan is perfect. Both Alex, and all of Angara's protectors will fall. Revenge is so sweet."<p>

Torang and Relena accompanied him with a dark aura surrounding them, along with several Tua Warriors.

* * *

><p>Matthew and his group went down a long, white corridor and up stone steps to an even longer corridor. Karis and Amiti held hands as they trailed behind their companions.<p>

"I wonder if Alex was serving this entity all along... He's not the type to follow someone's orders" said Mia.

"Possibly. But I wonder..." remarked Ivan.

The group came to a large purplish room with what looked like crystal steps leading up to a crystal form. A familiar, blue-haired man stood in front, but he had changed. The group saw he had a silvery cloak, and great power emitted from him.

"Alex?" Mia spoke to him.

The man had his eyes closed and opened them in a flash, a dual-voice spoke"Please permit me to communicate directly into your mind, so I may help you understand what I am to explain. Alex is still, well, partly in charge of this vessel. Surely, however, you sensed me as well."

"Whoever you are... What are you doing with my father?" inquired Amiti.

The man replied"His soul is still within, and now almost completely under my control. My story began, thirty years ago. I watched as Gabriel's so-called Philosopher's stone trap this man on top of the mountain as it collapsed from the Golden Sun effect. My telepathy and overall power is superior to the power to the so-called Wise One. Perhaps I shall return this man to you for a while. Heh, this could be entertaining."

The group watched as Alex's body changed back to its normal form. The Mercury Adept spoke to them"I'd have hoped to attain greater power, here. But little did I suspect that there was someone else's essence guarding this place. The Golden Sun power enabled me to resist to an extent, but Hanielium's power is just too unbelievable. The power that controls me now, it should be mine. And yet..."

"Hanielium?" Mia raised her eyebrow.

Alex chuckled"The consciousness that haunts this ark, none of Weyard's books of lore could've prepared me for something like that. Amiti, don't you see? Often, greater power is the only way to achieve your goals."

"Maybe, but perhaps not. My ideals are not so identical to yours, father" replied the Ayuthayian prince

"I must say I was surprised to hear you accept the truth. I now share my body with the consciousness of Haniel in exchange for ultimate power, care for a little demonstration?" grinned Alex, summoning orbs of pure water in his hands.

Kenneth handed the Sun Scepter to Isaac, who readied himself with it. Alex sent the orbs crashing into Tyrell and Garet before calling upon a tsunami. The group resisted the spell as best they could and made ready to retaliate.

Isaac cast Oddessy, which Alex dodged and countered with a barrage of icicles. Felix took most of the projectiles for his fellow Earth Adept before attacking with Quake. Alex jumped over it and used multiple Cold Snaps, staggering the group further. Mia, Karis and Jenna concentrated on healing their allies, while Matthew and Sveta attacked with claw and steel. Alex barely dodged it and summoned geysers of water to stagger the pair.

"Fireball!" "Liquifer!" Garet and Tyrell's Psynergies staggered Alex while Kenneth rushed to get a hit in with his lance.

Isaac handed the scepter to Matthew"Use this when he's distracted."

Matthew nodded and blasted Alex with Growth before rushing up to the rogue Mercury Adept and stabbing him. Alex staggered back as he felt power drain from him"Hm. Fascinating, you found a new way to syphon Golden Sun Power. But that is nothing compared to this!"

Alex summoned a Vortex above Matthew, prompting him to jump away and use the Prism's power to blot it out. Alex subsequently cast Cold Snap and Deluge, which Garet and Jenna countered with Fire Serpent and Liquifer. Sveta struck Alex with a five-hit combo while Matthew attacked their enemy again with the Sun Scepter. Alex dodged and sent a torrent of water and icicles at Matthew. Sveta quickly grabbed him out of the way.

Piers used Cold Snap on Alex to stagger him, only to be hit by a barrage of icicles. Sonja and Josh used Tornado and Quake to stagger Alex, giving Matthew time to shoot a beam of light from the Sun Scepter, draining Alex of more Golden Sun energy. Alex snarled in annoyance and cast another Deluge. Karis healed her allies while Amiti darted up to Alex and stabbed him.

"Ready to give up?" Matthew smiled.

Alex healed himself before speaking once more in a dual voice"You haven't even experienced the worst."

"Arcanus!" Eight more people entered the room, the High Empyror and the last of his men.

Alexandra, who had been watching the battle, addressed him"Lancelot?"

"Torang? Relena? I thought those two betrayed him" remarked Matthew.

The High Empyror smirked"Ah. But I used my Psynergy to rob them of their will. Now, you shall all die."

"More company, I see" said the entity speaking from within Alex's body"Perhaps its time I reveal myself. My true power will be shown, and with these insects crushed, I shall be free to take over Weyard."

"W-what? That's not Alex" gasped Ivan.

A dark wave of Psynergy emitted from Alex's body into Torang, Relena and Lancelot's. Alexandra gasped"Lance!"

"Alexandra! Stay back" gasped the older man as he, Torang and Relena were drawn quickly towards Alex as dark mist surrounded all four of them and a dark ball of energy seeped into the forming mist.

Before the whole group's eyes, a large demonic monster in the shape of a humanoid with a blue colored horn on its head. Red, green and black armor covered its body and long neck.

"What's that?" gasped Matthew.

The monster summoned a dark-colored sword with one clawed hand"I am Hanielium, the Chaos Demon. Prepare to meet your doom."

"The entity has fused and mutated Alex, Torang, Relena and Lancelot" gasped Sveta.

"We've dealt with a monster like that, before" said Tyrell, throwing a fireball.

The monster blocked with one clawed hand and sent forth a wave of darkness, knocking them back. Matthew used Meggido on the Chaos Demon, which phased out of the way and swung its sword horizontally, prompting the group to dodge.

The Tua Warriors who were accompanying the Empyror fired at the demon, which countered with a mighty purple wave of energy, killing them.

"Half those warriors were some of my friends, once..." Caeden pulled out a grenade and hurled it, blasting Hanielium back. The monster retaliated with a frozen breath and a quake attack.

"This guy's not kidding around" grumbled Garet.

Hanielium sprouted a pair of dark wings and flew, striking at the group with its massive blade. Jenna and Karis moved to heal their allies while Matthew countered with Meggido and Sveta with some attack Psynergy.

The Chaos Demon threw a series of icicle and dark geyser attacks, scattering the group.

"Not kidding around, indeed" grumbled Felix.

Jenna, Karis and Mia kept their allies on their toes while the rest fought back with their weapons and Psynergy. Amiti cast Cold Snap to stun Hanielium, which countered with a water torrent. Karis blasted the monster with Tornado and was almost slashed by the demon's sword.

Isaac, Garet and Sveta summoned Djinn to shield their allies while Matthew countered the Chaos Demon with Meggido. Tyrell pitched in with Liquifer and Karis with Tornado. Infuriated, the Chaos Demon knocked out the group's Djinni.

Karis drew her bow and fired, striking the Chaos Demon's shoulder. Amiti followed that with a Cold Snap. Matthew rushed to his father and handed the sun scepter over"Sorry, I could not get all of the Golden Sun power back."

"It should be enough. Still, this is really a dangerous foe" said Isaac, indicating the monster.

Sveta walked over to join the two"The entity's powers seem to be dark-based. Light Psynergy may be the key to defeating the Chaos Demon. Matthew, while we are unable to just invoke our Light Psynergies as we wish, the power absorbed by the Sun Scepter, and perhaps a touch of Light Psynergy, we could end this demon."

"Its certainly possible" said Isaac, thoughtfully.

The Chaos Demon readied itself to launch dark orbs of energy when Caeden distracted it with a shot from his gun. Tyrell used Fireball on it while Amiti and Mia cast low-level spells at their enemy.

Isaac, Sveta and Matthew stepped forward. The younger blond and the Morgal Queen unconsciously began to emit a yellowish light. Isaac cast Oddessy to attract the Chaos Demon's attention, which was countered by a barrage of Icicles.

Mia rushed to Isaac's aid, while Amiti and Karis watched as Matthew and Sveta's bodies generated an aura of pure light, which formed into a powerful beam of magic and zapped the Chaos Demon, stunning it. Isaac seized the moment to dash and strike hard at the Chaos Demon's Heart. The monster writhed in pain and attempted to slash once more at Matthew and Sveta. The pair dodged as light continued to engulf their bodies.

Alexandra watched with wonder"I don't think I've ever seen such power."

"So that's Light Psynergy" breathed Himi.

Matthew held up the Sol Blade as raw Golden Sun power and Light Psynergy engulfed it. Channeling the power from his body, the young Venus Adept leapt up and shot forth a powered-up Meggido. The ball of raw energy and light collided into the Chaos Demon, emitting into a blinding flash which prompted the group to shield their eyes from the radiance of the blinding light. When it subsided, the Chaos Demon was no more. The bodies of Alex, Torang, Relena and Empyror Darkheart lie scattered across the ground.

"Sucks for all of them" grinned Tyrell.

"They're still alive, but barely" said Sveta, sensing their slightly faded life force.

Matthew looked around until he spotted what looked like a laser canon pointed out the window of the ark. Amiti and Alexandra rushed to Alex and Lancelot's bodies respectively.

"So... It all ends" The spirit of a man with silvery hair and red eyes greeted them, white wings sprouting"The ark will begin to collapse as soon as the device has been touched."

"So, that was your game all along, Haniel" The Wise One appeared.

"Gabriel, you sly fox. I suppose I cannot deny it, after you almost killed Alex on Mount Aleph, I saved him and ensured that events would see to the reactivation of the remaining Alchemy Devices so that Alchemy would truly reign supreme once more" said the spirit.

"So you were just trying to stabilize Weyard" said Sveta to the spirit, shocked at the revelation.

"I cannot deny it. I had to test your resolve" responded Gabriel before turning to the Adepts"The device before you should stop the eclipse. Once you activate it, I will transport you all back to your airships."

"Thank you" said Karis.

Weakened, Lancelot addressed Alexandra"You've grown strong... My dear friend."

"Can you return to Tuaparang? We need you" said Alexandra, holding the Empyror's hand.

Lancelot smiled weakly"Sorry... I expended too much Psynergy, and that battle drained me even more. The people will feel better with you on the throne... My cousin."

Alexandra bowed her head as the Empyror let go of his life.

Nearby, Amiti spoke with his father after forcing an elixir down the older Adept's throat"You were but Hanielium's puppet the past thirty years, weren't you?"

Alex nodded as he stood"Indeed. I thought his and my mutual feelings meant we'd help each other after I married Veriti and had you without even knowing about the latter. I still retained much of my free will, however. The whole mess with the Grave Eclipse was actually Hanielium's plan. However, nothing I can say or do would make up for what has happened."

"What about Torang and Relena?" asked Alexandra.

Isaac shrugged"We can't save all four of them, such a powerful creature born of their minds and bodies cost them a great deal of their vitality. Even if they won, they would've died, after our deaths. It was almost the same with my father, and with Jenna and Felix's parents."

Alex put a hand on Amiti's shoulder"I will stay and activate the mechanism to stop the Silver Eclipse. You've proven yourself a better man than I."

"Very well, then. I hope you survive" said Amiti.

Alex chuckled darkly"I survived worse. Besides, what's a little wet to a Water Adept? There's water beneath the ark, no?"

Matthew and Isaac's groups gathered around the room while Alex walked over to the device. The Wise One addressed the rogue Mercury Adept"Your actions may not be wholly forgiven, but you should be able to survive after activating the device to stop the Silver Eclipse and dismantle the ark, which contains the power to keep the eclipse going."

"I am aware" said Alex, standing near the device.

Matthew and Isaac's group retrieved Empyror Lancelot's body at Alexandra's request and hurried out of the room, back towards the airships. Alex smiled briefly, looking up to the sky in thought'Veriti, please continue to watch over me. I may join you with this last act, but know that our son is in good hands and alive.'

"Alex, good luck" said the Wise One, warping away.

Alex smiled, he was surprised to see the protector of Vale's survival, but that didn't matter anymore. With all of his resolve, Alex activated the device and pressed a few crucial buttons on it. The room began to shake as he worked, but Alex did not care as he thought'Death by drowning... An ironic punishment for a rogue Mercury Adept like myself... Amiti, perhaps we'll meet again if I happen to live. At least this I could do for you as a father.'

* * *

><p>Matthew's group rushed back to the airship, fighting off a few more monsters as they went. The rooms shook even harder as they went, as the ark was beginning to fall apart.<p>

"Quickly, everyone on board" instructed Isaac as they boarded the largest airship.

The ground beneath them started to collapse as bits of the ark fell into the sea. Matthew and the others barely managed to board just before the dock fell. Acting swiftly, Piers and Caeden got the airship running and flew out of the ark, evading chunks of the collapsing structure as best they could.

"Why would this place collapse, anyway?" sighed Rief.

"Perhaps it was Haniel's consciousness that kept it afloat" speculated Sveta.

"Look!" Karis pointed, seeing a beam of light shoot from the ark into the eclipsed sun. The dark moon melted away, revealing the sun once more and the sky returned to its natural blue color.

Amiti breathed"Weyard is saved, once more. Yet, I feel no sadness or any of the sort for Alex."

"I do believe Alex is a strong swimmer, though we've never done that together since we were children. Maybe we'll end up seeing him again, after all. Though I still don't forgive him for betraying the Mercury Clan by showing Saturos and Menardi into the Mercury Lighthouse" frowned Mia.

As the group flew past Kalay, Matthew and Sveta held hands as they watched the blue sky above them, together. The pair smiled at each other, the blond adept sheepishly addressing the beastman queen"I-if its no trouble."

"Yes?" Sveta asked.

"Since we're boyfriend and girlfriend in a way... Would you mind if I kissed you?" asked Matthew.

Sveta blushed"I... I am unfamiliar with the concept, the way Beastman relationships work is a bit different from that of a human couple. Tis' a fine way to show our love, wouldn't you say?"

"I agree" the pair moved closer to each other and pressed their lips gently onto each other, resulting in a kiss.

From the sidelines, Jenna noticed and spoke to Isaac"They're just perfect for each other, aren't they?"

"So it seems. This takes us back to when we had our first kiss" said Isaac.

"I remember it well" smiled the female Mars Adept.

Tyrell had just about shouted at Matthew and Sveta to get a room when Karis shot him a look. Amiti stood next to the green-haired Jupiter Adept, watching with a smile on his face.

* * *

><p>Well, that's it. I'll try to get the final chapter up tomorrow or the day after. I hope it was enjoyable. Oh, about Alex's fate at the end of this fic, I thought I'd leave that to you readers' imagination. Unless I make a sequel, which I doubt I could do since I had the characters do a lot.<p>

Please feel free to review.


	23. Era of Tranquility

Last chapter is finally up. I have to say, I enjoyed writing this story. Sorry it took longer to get this up than I had planned.

Disclaimer: The Golden Sun series, characters, locations, etc. are the property of Nintendo/Camelot.

* * *

><p>Epilogue: Era of Tranquility<p>

The group returned to Kalay to let their allies know what had transpired. Florianna, Layana and Hammet were relieved at seeing Karis and Ivan safe. The three were surprised to hear about Tuaparang and what had happened, there.

"So Tuaparang had a dispute rampaging within that no one outside of it knew of" mussed Hammet.

"Indeed. And please let me introduce myself" Alexandra spoke to the ruler of Kalay"I am Alexandra, the now-dead Empyror's cousin. I can assure you that you will receive no further grief from my country, and I plan to use my home country's technology for the good of Weyard."

"That is a pleasant surprise if I ever heard. It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Lady Alexandra" spoke Hammet.

Florianna acknowledged"It may be some time before the rest of Weyard grows accustomed to what your kingdom has to offer. "

"Yet, even if you decide to open your borders, would the rest of your people approve?" spoke Layana.

Alexandra shrugged"Maybe not all of populace would be happy with the changes I plan to make to Tuaparang, it will be a struggle, at first. Lord Hammet, is it? Can you spare a bit of your fortune to aid in Tuaparang's restoration?"

The Lord of Hammet pondered"I daren't say I have enough. But between all of our countries, we can rebuild what has been lost from this recent war. I have to wonder if Ayuthay, Morgal and Bilibin can pitch in."

"We'll do what we can" acknowledged Kenneth.

"You have Morgal's support" said Sveta.

Amiti acknowledged"And so you shall have Ayuthay's, though I regret that my country has little to offer."

"I am grateful to hear that" said Alexandra.

"Will you be returning to your countries, then?" said Hammet.

Sveta nodded"There's much that needs to be done on everyone's part. And for me, it is to establish formal ties between nations. I will pray that there will be no more wars."

"Peace is a fickle thing, but I will do my part, as well" said Kenneth, starting to leave to take the nearest ship back to Bilibin with the Bilibin soldiers he brought with him.

"May I accompany you?" Alexa addressed him.

Kenneth turned to address Sveta's guard"You certain?"

Alexa nodded"Yes, Morgal will need an ambassador to keep tabs on events in Bilibin and Yamata, anyway." Turning to her queen, she said"Your majesty, will you allow me to be your ambassador?"

Sveta nodded"I have no one better to appoint for the job anyway, Captain Alexa. And forgive me for asking, but did you have some other reason to accompany the Prince of Bilibin?"

Alexa flushed with embarrassment"I-I suppose I carry a torch for him, if that is what you meant, your majesty."

"Indeed" nodded Sveta.

Kenneth blushed at hearing this and addressed Alexa"My parents will probably need time to get used to you being around. And if I may, I harbor feelings for you as well, Alexa."

"That's fine" acknowledged the blue-haired beastwoman.

Takeru addressed Eoleo"Himi, myself and the Nihan soldiers stationed in Kalay will need transport back to our kingdom. Will you assist?"

"Aye. My crew and I had been away from Champa too long, anyhow" said the pirate.

Amiti addressed Ivan"I realize this is a most inconvenient time, Lord Ivan. But I would like your permission to court Karis."

Ivan gave it some thought and said with a wry smile"Karis would probably go behind my back, anyway. The girl gets her stubborn streak from her mother. Just treat her right and see to her happiness and welfare, I won't be responsible for what happens, otherwise. Is that clear?"

"You have my word" acknowledged Amiti.

"I know Amiti will make me happy, father. And don't forget that I am a Wind Adept, okay? Its my Psynergy he'll have to worry about if anything afoot should happen" said Karis.

Florianna rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything. Layana and Hammet contained an amused chuckle.

Matthew addressed his own parents"I am thinking on moving to Morgal, I want to be there for Sveta."

Jenna smiled"You have my blessings on it, just don't forget to pay a visit or write sometimes, okay?"

"I won't forget, mother" said Matthew.

Caeden shrugged"Well, this is getting mushy. Lady Alexandra, shall we return home?"

"Yes, Caeden" said Alexandra.

* * *

><p>Two months passed, Tuaparang was in a mixture of turmoil and relief for a brief couple weeks at the news of the fall of their Empyror. Alexandra took on the reigns as the empire's new Empress, and with some objection from a couple of the remaining noble families from the disastrous Silver Eclipse and a few lower class families, Alexandra opened her country's borders to the other nations of Weyard and gradually began an international airship service for the other nations with help from Sveta, Takeru, Amiti and Hammet.<p>

Caeden had been appointed High Commander of the new Tuaparang military, and headed diplomatic missions to Kalay, Ayuthay and Morgal in the name of the empire. His hidden love for Alexandra pushed him to great lengths to earn people's trust.

Kenneth and Alexa, with help from Lord McCoy, pushed to make peace with Morgal and make changes to Bilibin for the benefit of others.

Amiti and Karis went back to Ayuthay together to discuss further details of Weyard's future and how they can contribute to Weyard's newfound peace. Though Karis had to return often to Kalay to check on her family, the pair shared many lunch dates and dinner dates, together.

Felix, Sonja, Josh and Sheba returned to their home to live in peace, keeping touch with Isaac, Jenna and Matthew through carrier pigeon to check on things, occasionally. Josh addressed Felix"So what's new about Morgal? I was kind of wrong about Matthew... He was kind of as cool as his dad, after all."

"I hear that Matthew is to be wed to Sveta in a week as Prince Consort of Morgal. The same can be said for Prince Kenneth of Bilibin and Ambassador Alexa, their wedding is to be a month later. The prejudice may not be completely gone from the populace of Morgal and its former enemies, but it would seem like the gap between races will be bridged between them" said Sheba.

"Josh, did you really think it was hard for Matthew to land a cute woman like Queen Sveta?" giggled Sonja.

"I guess not" flushed her childhood friend.

Felix smiled"And guess what? We're all invited. Its going to be a pretty big party. Isaac, Jenna, Ivan, Piers, Eoleo, Garet, Tyrell, and everyone else will be there. I bet Matthew was as nervous at proposing to Sveta as Isaac was to Jenna."

"I'll say" shrugged Josh.

* * *

><p>Seven days later in Morgal, Matthew stood before an altar in Morgal's church (I realize that Belinsk probably didn't have a church, but pretend for the sake of this chapter it does) as he reminisced upon the events that got him this far. Since proposing to Sveta a week prior, the blond Venus Adept had been looking forward to spending the rest of his life with the woman he loved. For the occasion, he wore a white tux with pants and boots. He kept his trademark yellow scarf as he stood proud.<p>

Tyrell stood next to Matthew as his best man, addressing Matthew"You and kitty-dog really hit it together, man."

"She has a name, you know. Don't let her say that or she'll regret picking you as our best man at my suggestion. She'd say that at least Amiti would be more mature for this" said Matthew.

Mia, who had been requested to officiate Matthew and Sveta's wedding at the other side of the altar, stifled an amused giggle.

The door to the church opened, and Sveta walked down the aisle in a white dress with a delicate veil. Karis, who served as the maid of honor at her fellow Wind Adept's request, walked behind Sveta as she went to join the man she loved at the Altar. The pair smiled as they gazed into each other's face for a moment.

After Matthew and Sveta said their vows at the altar, Amiti stood to address Karis"Have you given some thought on where you might like to be wed?"

"Since you proposed to me yesterday, I've had a lot to think about, Amiti. I've been thinking on having back in Kalay, what do you think?" asked the green-haired Wind Adept.

"Anywhere is fine by me" said Amiti.

"Hey, since when did you decide to get hitched?" grinned Tyrell.

"Just yesterday, we just haven't gotten around to telling anyone, yet" replied Karis.

The group and the rest of the wedding guests went to Belinsk Castle for the reception. The great hall was decorated, and tables of food and drink awaited the guests. Matthew and Sveta danced to a waltz. Amiti and Karis, Isaac and Jenna, Kenneth and Alexa and Felix and Sheba followed suit.

Eoleo and Himi watched as they held hands, while Tyrell danced with a young woman from Biliben, who apparently had a crush on him. Caeden and Alexandra joined in the fun along with Ivan and Florianna a short way into the song played by Morgal's musicians.

Once the song was over, they ate a hearty lunch of meat, soup and some salads. After lunch, the cooks brought out a white cake with strawberries lining the edges for the dessert. Matthew and Sveta cut the cake and had some distributed to the guests.

"Say, Tyrell. You got a girlfriend, yet?" grinned Matthew.

"Y-yeah, I guess" shrugged the youngest Fire Adept around a bite of his piece. His dancing partner stifled a giggle.

Matthew and Sveta fed each other cake and shortly took part in one more waltz.

"I must say, I never imagined two races would join together in peace" said Kraden, who smiled as he watched the party.

"I never imagined so, myself. But things tend to work out in the end" spoke Himi.

* * *

><p>Another eight years later, a young silver-haired boy with his father's eyes and his mother's ears giggled joyfully as he played a short way outside Belinsk. His parents smiled as they joined their son with a picnic basket.<p>

The family put down the blanket and basket, and gathered together. Shortly, they were joined by a familiar green-haired woman and her daughter, who had a slightly dark-blue hair.

"Karis, it is wonderful of you to join us" smiled the silver-haired woman.

"Thank you, Isaac and Jenna said they'd come by later. Amiti's been pretty busy running Ayuthay, but he'll be along to visit with me and Aisha tomorrow" said Karis.

"Happy to hear" said Matthew with a smile.

Karis reached into her bag for some packages and set them near the blanket. The boy and girl looked curiously at them.

"Jared, how are you?" asked the girl with the dark-blue hair.

"Pretty great, Aisha" smiled the boy.

Karis put a hand on Jared's shoulder"Ivan and Isaac sent some birthday gifts for you, would you like to open them, now?"

"Sure" Jared opened the packages with some help from Aisha and Matthew to reveal two sets of books. One had five, the other were eight.

"Wow, what books are they?" breathed Jared.

Sveta smiled at her and Matthew's son"Why, the first set of five books are of the Sol Saga, the Dawn Saga follows that, it consists of eight books. From what I hear, the second set chronicle the stories of your father, and his father before him is chronicled in the Sol Saga.. These days, people call my and Matthew's team 'The Warriors of Angara.' Some say we outshine the Warriors of Vale of old, but I disagree."

"Can we read them?" asked Jared, excited.

"Sure, we can read a book or two after we're done with lunch. Afterwards, we should go home" said Sveta, gesturing back toward the lunch basket.

The two families got together. Peace and tranquility have returned to Weyard, until next the Warriors of Vale, Matthew's team or another generation of heroes were needed.

**The End**

* * *

><p>Well, that's that. I couldn't resist putting in a possible take of Matthew and his friends' lives after Weyard was saved. I hope this story was enjoyable. I have to admit it may not be one of my best stories, but I do my best.<p>

Oh, and in case anyone's confused about the two new young OCs, Matthew and Sveta's son in this story Is named Jared, while Amiti and Karis' daughter's name is Aisha. I had Tyrell paired with a new OC instead of Himi, by the way.

This might actually be my last Golden Sun fic, unless I decide to do a prequel fic, or maybe a sequel if I get ideas. I have to admit, I had a bit of a hard time keeping characters in character. Amiti, Alex, Sveta and Himi speak so formally in Dark Dawn.

Please feel free to review.


End file.
